Tu hermosa sonrisa
by Yamilna
Summary: Ellos han sido amigos desde niños, pero en la preparatoria hinata sufrió un gran cambio, naruto lo noto y trato de volverla la chica dulce de antes, aunque para eso se tenga que volver en un odioso entrometido Comedia/Romance
1. Como tu ninguna

**Como tú ninguna**

Era una mañana normal los chicos de esta preparatoria se encontraban recorriendo la escuela eran las 10:30 hora de su descanso, grupos de chicos y chicas por doquier parejas de enamorados ocultándose de los profesores, chicos tomando a escondidas en los salones, lo normal en una escuela de gobierno de konoha, un grupo de chicos que era un mescla de rockers con skater con un chico que se la pasaba dibujando anime

— Se han puesto a pensar, es nuestro último año aquí ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?—puso cara reflexiva el rubio mientras sus amigos lo miraban raro

— ¡Fiesta!-grito entusiasmado el pálido chico mientras mostraba un dibujo espontaneo de todos bailando

—Hablo enserio Sai, no te gustaría ser un gran artista…—el rubio se vio interrumpido por un golpe de cada uno de sus amigos

—Naruto no nos amargues la vida—dijo el pelinegro mientras colocaba sus auriculares de nuevo a escuchar su música

— ¡Como quieras Sasuke!—se resigno naruto, Sai se levantó y se fue sin decir nada era una costumbre de el hacerlo

Un par de chicas venían desde lo lejos los chicos lo notaron desde lejos ya que se oían las risas chillonas, una de las chicas era pelirosa su falda escolar realmente era corta, ella noto la presencia de esos 3 chicos así que decidió pasar junto a ellos, su amiga no tenía idea de los planes de su amiga así que la siguió como si nada. Los chicos sintieron la presencia de ella pero se conformaron con mirarlas de reojo, y cuando estaban suficientemente lejos empezaron a comentar, como los clásicos hombres

—Esa Sakura busca algo—comento Sasuke mientras sonrió torcidamente

Naruto lo miro reflexionando cada palabra y todo lo ocurrido para no pelear con su mejor amigo a lo tonto

— ¡Oye! No hables así de Sakura—se mostro enojado mientras desconecto los auriculares del mp3 de Sasuke

Hubo un poco de silencio entre los 3 amigos, hasta que el chico castaño hablo, el había estado callado pensando en sus problemas personales y había olvidado por completo a sus amigos

—Ya vieron que bonita se está poniendo hinata—comento kiba mientras bebía de su gaseosa sabor cola, naruto dirigió su mirada a ese par de amigas ni siquiera puso atención en la chica que acompañaba a Sakura, cuando lo hiso se dio cuenta que kiba decía la verdad era hinata

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos literalmente al ver como había cambiado en los últimos meses, su cabello era largo y se empezaba a ondular un poco, su piel tenía un tono blanco muy lindo, sus ojos color perla que siempre llamaron la atención la hacían lucir con un tono infantil, aunque viéndole el cuerpo de mujer esto cambiaba, pero a naruto le sorprendió algo mas Hinata giro porque una chica la llamo y en eso ella sonrió, naruto se quedo perdido en esa sonrisa tan tierna e inocente…la sonrisa que lo había hipnotizado

—hinata…eh—susurro naruto mientras sus amigos lo veían como un completo idiota

—Pues como dijo kiba no está nada mal…—dijo Sasuke mientras los tres veían a una chica que se acercaba a ellos, una rubia con un cuerpo de 10 caderas pecho grandes, muy sexy, la más sexy del colegio Ino Yamanaka

—Tranquilos, parecen perros, estoy saliendo con ella— comento orgulloso el chico kiba

—Eso quisieras—concluyó naruto, para sorpresa de él y Sasuke la chica se aproximo a kiba y le dio un beso en la mejilla después siguió su camino-¡Qué demonios!

El chico castaño sonrió hasta que lo dolieron las mejillas mostrando sus sobresalientes colmillos. El tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado y a ino le gustaban los hombres deportistas y populares, pero kiba no era popular, era la única pregunta que sus amigos se hacían.

Los días pasaron, todo seguía como de costumbre los chicos mirando a chicas más guapas, las chicas salían con idiotas que las hacían sufrir, hablando de las chicas naruto estaba interesado en una Sakura, ella lo ignoraba por completo pero era la hora de tareas y ella se acercaba a él solo para que le ayudara o más bien le hiciera toda la tarea y como naruto es un buen chico que no sabe decir que no lo hacía, después de todo ha sido el amor de su vida desde pequeños. Sin embargo nuestro querido amigo Naruto no podía olvidar esa sonrisa que tenía hinata así que los últimos días decidió hablarle un poco mas, hacerse mas amigos después de todo siempre han estado en las mismas escuelas

— ¡Hinata-chan!— mostro una sonrisa como saludo a aquella chica que estaba tranquilamente sentada escribiendo

—Na-naruto-kun—tartamudeo y se sonrojo levemente mientras por su cabeza pasaban miles de ideas sobre naruto su querido amor imposible desde siempre

— ¿Qué haces?—pregunto mientras se sentaba alado con ella, ya que hinata estaba sola escribiendo y no le haría nada mal un poco de compañía

—Escribo una novela—se limito a contestar la ojiperla pero al notar que naruto quería hacer más plática ella siguió comentando—Es sobre amor comedia y un poco de desgracia, pero me gusta imaginar este tipo de cosas

El rubio le sonrió, y hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse mas ante lo ocurrido

—De seguro es buena, cuando la termines la quiero leer…es más, te ayudare a publicar un libro—dijo fantaseando, y hinata solo lo tomo con una linda broma de naruto, ella no podía esperar nada malo de una persona de buen corazón ella sonrió tímidamente y fue donde naruto volvió a ver esa sonrisa, esta vez más cerca y pudo sentir algo en su corazón, la vio sonreír y se sentía muy bien pensaba mientras se perdía en ella

Un ligero movimiento en los bolcillos de naruto hiso que dejara de ver a hinata era su celular, el lo saco rápido y reviso que mensaje le habían mandado, era de Sasuke "Valla naruto no pierdes el tiempo ¡Date prisa idiota la película comienza en 20 minutos!" naruto miro por todos lados buscando a su amigo, y lo encontró el estaba con la patineta de naruto y una gran cara de pocos amigos

— ¡Ah hinata tengo que irme!—dijo desesperado el rubio, al parecer le temía a su amigo, y más cuando tenía a su "preciosa" se levanto y antes de dar el primer paso reflexiono —oye hinata ¿Quieres ir al cine con nosotros?

La chica quedo pasmada ante la pregunta improvisada de su amigo naruto, ella empezó a imaginarse algo romántico como lo que ella escribía en las novelas una cita con el chico que siempre has amado pero esta vez iría el amargado de Sasuke, una tonta idea vino a su cabeza y mejor decidió negarse, pero los nervios de hinata son muy traicioneros

—si— estúpida se dijo a si misma mentalmente, naruto la tomo de la muñeca y la jaló cuidadosamente para que fueran al cine, ella pensó que era suerte no haber ensuciado el uniforme y a la vez era una suerte no vivir con sus padres ya que no le hubieran dado permiso de ir al cine solo con dos chicos

Ambos llegaron hasta donde estaba Sasuke que al ver el agarre que tenia naruto en la muñeca de hinata se quedo boquiabierto

—Toma tu patineta—dijo sin dejar de ver a hinata pensando que si era realmente bonita, naruto tomo a su "preciosa" que por cierto por la parte de abajo tenia dibujado a un zorro de 9 colas, un símbolo muy distintivo de naruto

Soltó el agarre que tenia con su muñeca, y solo así se dio cuenta hinata que naruto la había tomado de la mano, pero sin esperar a nadie los tres chicos siguieron su camino al cine que estaba a escasos 5 minutos en auto…claro que Sasuke los llevaría ya que era un poco tarde para la película que verían

Hinata se limito a hablar con Sasuke y naruto, ella era muy penosa y más cuando Sasuke miraba a naruto de una forma tan extraña por un momento empezó a recordar los rumores sobre que naruto y Sasuke se habían besado pro accidente e imagino algo por el estilo Yaoi…

Entrando al cine hinata se llevo una sorpresa al parecer no sería la única chica en este grupo, kiba e ino estaban juntos tomados por las manos mientras y a lo lejos pudieron ver a una chica pelirosa, y solo conocemos a una chica así era Sakura que no le alegro mucho ver a hinata que venía con Sasuke y naruto. Los 6 chicos se encontraron rápidamente se saludaron, al parecer kiba e ino se adelantaron y ya habían comprado los boletos de la película

—Bueno no imaginamos que hinata vendría pero te daremos el boleto que ino le compro a Sakura _ella vino sin invitación_—comento kiba susurrando lo último, sin embargo ino lo escucho y le dio un pequeño golpe

—no se preocupen acabo de comprar otro boleto—comento Sakura alzando la mirada, todos dieron por igual su comentario pero Sasuke mentalmente se dijo que chica tan mas pesada

Se dieron prisa para entrar al cine se sentaron en una fila de arriba, como todo joven disfruta ir arriba para gritar y molestar a los demás, o también para besar a alguien cómodamente. La película inicio cuando ellos apenas se estaban acomodando de izquierda a derecha Kiba Ino Sakura Sasuke Naruto y por ultimo hinata, pero Sakura cambio de lugar con hinata para estar junto de Sasuke, un juego muy sucio. Las chicas decidieron venir sin saber de qué película se trataba y por desgracia para algunas era una película basada en un videojuego que los chicos amaban, ellos habían planeado venir a verla juntos desde el año pasado, pero desgraciadamente las chicas se entrometieron en esto y no sería lo mismo. Ino al ver el titulo de la película se entusiasmo mucho

—Yo amo ese videojuego ni idea que hicieron una película de el—se mostro totalmente entusiasmada mientras kiba le besaba la mejilla

—Mi chica es perfecta ¿no?—susurro para el mismo

Pero con lo que no contaban es que la película contenía imágenes de miedo y mucha pero mucha sangre, mientras ino y kiba estaban entusiasmados viéndola Sasuke serio, mientras Sakura fingía estar aterrada y tomar el brazo de Sasuke, el solo miro enojado a Sakura pero no olvidaba que él era un caballero. Naruto estaba realmente emocionado mientras hinata daba ligeros brinquitos cada vez que pasaba algo horrible o los clásicos sonidos que asustan, naruto se dio cuenta de la extraña actitud de hinata y dejo de mirar a la pantalla para ver sus hermosos ojos

—Hinata no te asustes—intento calmarla y volvió a su poción viendo la película, naruto siempre ha sido de esos chicos que necesitan pensar muchas veces antes de actuar aunque esta vez fue rápida, movió su brazo izquierdo por la espalda de hinata hasta abrazarla y atraerla hacia el—no mires si no quieres

Hinata reacciono de una forma tan común se sonrojo por completo y por un momento sus nervios hicieron que no escuchara el ruido de la película que solo pudiera oír la voz de naruto, no le quedo otra que acurrucarse y dejar de ver las partes malas. Naruto ignoro cualquier comentario de Sasuke al ver lo ocurrido, el siempre ha querido ser un buen chico, ser de ayuda y en algunas ocasiones protector, ya que él nunca tuvo hermanos menos para cuidarlos, el sentía que hinata era una chica al que él debería proteger por su debilidad ante algunas cosas, mientras hinata lo veía con el amor imposible que está enamorado de su mejor amiga…así o más complicada su situación

CONTINUARA….

Hola espero que les allá agradado esta historia, no esperen una parodia para reírse a cada palabra pero será muy tierna y a la vez un poco dura para hinata, Dejen sus comentarios quiero saber que opinan

Gracias videl362/yamilna


	2. Luna

Desde aquel accidente en la sala de cine nuestra protagonista la chica de un hermoso cabello y ojos color perla evitaba al chico rubio, ella estaba totalmente avergonzada tan solo por pasar la mayor parte de la película abrazándolo; ella en clases miraba de reojo por si el chico se acercaba para ocultarse, pero ella sabía que no podría ocultarse por siempre

La chica salía del salón de clase abrazando algunos libros que no cabían en su diminuta mochila como costumbre ella perdida viendo el piso no se percato que por aquel pasillo un chico también perdido en el piso se atravesaba, haciendo un lindo choque entre ambos

—l-lo siento—tartamudeo Hinata estaba muy avergonzada, pero al ver a ese chico con el cual estaba jugando a las escondidillas las ultimas 2 semana estaba hay frente a ella

— ¡Hinata-chan!—él le sonrió—hace mucho que no nos vemos

Sin embargo la chica estaba perdida en naruto y no se percato que se le habían caído un par de cosas, como un buen amigo el rubio se agacho a recoger las cosas y entregándoselas a su dueña con una linda sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro

Hinata esta aun enamorada de él, por más que lo evitara lo quería, desgraciadamente sólo es un imposible, como cualquier adolecente tiene uno

— ¿Ya saliste?—dijo de una forma provocando a la chica a que fueran juntos a casa, Hinata asistió con su cabeza y sin dudarlo naruto la tomo por la muñeca llevándola hasta la salida del colegio, afortunadamente nadie los vio, ya que empezarían los rumores que a Hinata no le convenían

Sin dirigirse la palabra salieron de esa escuela, sin embargo Hinata quería zafarse de naruto, no quiere arruinar más su relación de conocidos imposibles

— ¿Vives por el lago artificial no?—pregunto el chico al ver una tremenda seriedad con su dichosa amiga

—sí, un poco más lejos—le respondió la chica mientras ambos caminaban hacia ese mentado lago artificial que no era más que el parque más grande de la ciudad donde habían puesto un lago artificial hace pocos meses

Los ojos color perla de la chica estaban prestando atención en el suelo, ella se sentía avergonzada no solo porque la persona que más le ha gustado en la vida la estaba acompañando a su casa, si no por la miradas de la gente que se cruzaban en el camino, ella se sentía intimidada con esas miradas de "mira son pareja" o "el es muy guapo" de algunas otras chicas, ella preferiría estar sola, así nadie le prestaría atención

Caminando juntos por el parque pareciera una tarde normal, después de clases los enamorados iban a disfrutar la bella naturaleza de ese lugar, solo había un detallito que no tenia ella que olvidar, naruto es su amigo, nada mas por siempre

La chica temía de ver la cara de naruto así que solo miraba el suelo mientras daba pequeños pasos, sin darse cuenta ella estaba caminando muy cerca del lago, por suerte ella no resbalo ni nada por el estilo

—¡Bolita por fa, ¡Cuidado!—grito un chiquillo que estaba anteriormente jugando con un balón de futbol, creo que Hinata se adelanto al decir que no había resbalado, la chica se sintió como un imán de pelotas inesperadas, ese balón a una fuerte velocidad topo con parte de su hombro asiendo que la chica perdiera el equilibro, ella intento sostenerse de algo y ese algo se llamaba naruto uzumaki, pero no lo logro así que el rápidamente intento sujetarla pero también fallo haciendo que ambos cayeran en ese lago artificial que no era tan hondo

Ambos estaban empapados…pero no importo después de todo estaban juntos, muy juntos Hinata cayo sentada y naruto sobre ella inclinado, sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca ambos podían sentir la respiración el otro, el tiempo se congelo solo se veían mutuamente; naruto resalto la hermosa mirada de Hinata sus ojos eran realmente hermosos pensaba mientras su corazón empezaba a latir desesperadamente, el trataba de describirlos; Hinata estaba completamente apenada sus labios tenían un ligero temblor, no dejaba de ver a naruto, un instinto inesperado de naruto fue acercarse un poco más a ella, sus labios estando a ligeros centímetros de los labios rosados de ella, podían sentir el calor del otro, ambos sabían que esto iba a terminar en un beso

—naruto-kun—susurro Hinata después de abrir los ojos como platos y alejarse drásticamente de él, ella se dejo llevar

El chico rubio quedo paralizado ante tal respuesta así que trato de disimular las cosas de una forma…tan…tan Naruto uzumaki

— ¡ah Hinata! ¡Estamos muy mojados!— los chicos empezaron a pasar ese shock y reflexionar un poco sobre lo que había pasado, sus miradas captaron a 3 chicos como de 12 años que estaban observándolos con la boca abierta, las miradas de naruto y Hinata se volvieron más intensas al no ver respuesta de esos mocosos

— ¡Lo sentimos mucho!—dijeron los niños inclinándose como reverencia asiática y después corrieron para evitar algún regaño de ellos, aunque ellos no tenían esos planes

—por lo menos nuestras mochilas no están mojadas—continuo Hinata

Tal vez los chicos sintieron que ese lago artificial se había convertido en un piscina publica llevaban 5 minutos aun en ese lugar, tal vez esperando a superman a que viniera al rescate

Naruto reacciono levantándose rápidamente, le extendió la mano a Hinata para ayudarla a levantarse, ella alzó la mirada y vio un nuevo perfil de su amor imposible, sus rubios cabellos caídos totalmente mojados escurriendo finas gotas que brillaban con el reflejo del sol, y el corazón de Hinata estaba extremadamente alterado, tal vez se enamoro mas de el

Ella acepto su ayuda levantándose, naruto miro de reojo el cuerpo de la chica que estaba muy mojado, el uniforme se pego mucho a su piel viendo sus muy dotados dones, por decirlo así, pero el recordó que no puede ser un pervertido con ella así que regreso a la realidad y ambos salieron de ese lago tomaron sus cosas y se dignaron a… a…

—Hinata ¿vives muy lejos?—pregunto naruto

—eso creo, enfrente de la biblioteca—comento Hinata mientras acomodaba su cabello

— ¡Eso es mucho! ¿Por qué no primero vamos a mi departamento te secas y ya? Solo está a dos cuadra—comento con amabilidad

Hinata confiaba en naruto es un buen chico él nunca haría esto con un fin malvado, además no podía caminar más de 12 cuadras mojada, con un poco de viento eso sería sin duda una horrible gripe, ella asistió con la cabeza y siguió a naruto en su recorrido

Sin duda la gente que cruzaba con ellos los veía de una forma tan extraña, y en el punto de vista de Hinata los estaban juzgando, mal pensando de la situación

—solo sonríe y veras como dejan de mirar—le aconsejo naruto en un susurro

Ella siguió su consejo y vio como mágicamente la gente sonreía con ellos, ella sintió que naruto era un tipo de mago

Llegaron a un edificio no tan moderno, un edificio con departamentos muy baratos pero de buena calidad, el inconveniente es que tenían que subir a ellos por unas escaleras, naruto subió primero y Hinata lo siguió, naruto seguía subiendo y Hinata se estaba cansando, si, naruto vivía en el piso 7, ella pensó naruto tendrá las piernas muy duras y se sonrojó de solo pensar ver a su querido imposible en ropa interior mostrando sus piernas

Naruto paro en una puerta negra un poco oxidada de las esquinas busco en sus bolcillos la llave y rápidamente abrió la puerta

—Pasa— se mostro caballeroso dejando entrar primero a Hinata, ella dio unos torpes pasos hacia la habitación

Era un departamento no tan grande pero se veía cómodo y a pesar de todo estaba ordenado, claro al menos se veía ordenada la sala y la mini cocina que tenia, el chico entro cerrando la puerta de nuevo

—es muy lindo—comento en voz baja Hinata

—Gracias…y a tu izquierda está el baño, entra y te pasare una toalla—dijo naruto y Hinata abrió esa puerta donde se suponía que estaba el baño—permíteme— dijo naruto quitándole la mochila que más bien era una bolsa larga y la coloco en la mesa

Hinata se sonrojo un poco y entro al baño sin cerrar la puerta se vio en el espejo, ella soltó una carcajada al ver sus cabellos de punta, naruto llego inmediatamente y le entrego una toalla con una camisa grande y un pantalón corto

—Póntelo mientras seca tu ropa—dijo naruto y cerró la puerta del baño dejando a Hinata encerrada en el

Ella no se creía lo que pasaba, era una novela romántica realmente hermosa, sin duda empezó a imaginar un desenlace de esto que estaba pasando, ellos se besar y se hacen novios, o ellos se besan acaban mágicamente en la cama y como son tontos a los 9 meses hay un lindo naruhinito…naruhina vino a su mente el nombre de pareja, "realmente estoy locamente enamorada de mi imaginación" se dijo así misma mientras que con esa toalla de colores secaba su cabello, después se quito casi toda la ropa para secar mejor su cuerpo y por último se puso la ropa que le había prestado su amigo naruto

Se miro en el espejo y parecía una cantante de rap, de esos cantantes profesionales, dijo entre pequeñas risas recordando su pequeño don, "no canto mal las rancheras" pensó

Salió del baño con la toalla en su hombro y su ropa húmeda en sus brazos, vio a naruto que salía de otra habitación supongo que donde estaba su cama, salió con una playera negra y un short anaranjado, no pudo evitar ver sus piernas bien torneadas

—Hinata puedes dejar tu ropa en el barandal—señalo hacia el balcón, la chica se dirigió rápidamente y coloco la ropa en ese lugar, para que se secara más rápido, y entro de nuevo con naruto

—Oye…gracias—las mejillas de la chica se tornaron rosadas, mientras tanto el chico le decía un de nada con una sonrisa

—creo que mi celular murió—dijo sacado su celular al parecer touch que estaba mojado—se descargo en clases, y después se mojo…no me duro ¡más que un mes!

El chico exclamaba con desesperación mientras se sentaba en su sillón

—si lo tenias apagado cuando se te mojo aun te servirá—comento Hinata tratando de ayudar a su amigo en ese gran dilema— solo consigue arroz yo te enseño…

La chica se sintió toda un paramédicos versión tecnología ayudando a naruto a revivir a su teléfono, naruto quedo boquiabierto al ver como su amiga salvo su celular

Paso una hora la ropa no estaba del todo seca pero era hora de que Hinata se fuera, vistió su uniforme pero guardo la ropa que le había prestado naruto, el chico de ojos azul cielo intento detenerla pero ella insistía en lavar la ropa que había utilizado

Naruto tomo su patineta y acompaño a Hinata hasta su casa, así estaría seguro de que ella regresaría a salvo y además sabría donde vivía…por cualquier cosa

—gracias por todo naruto-kun—la chica se sintió obligada a despedir de su amigo con un beso en la mejilla y lo hiso

Naruto recordó aquella sensación que sentía en el lago al rosar con la suave piel de Hinata, ella se alejo y volvió a ver su rostro con sus hermosos ojos color perla y su pequeña y juguetona sonrisa, no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota

—Luna—dijo en voz muy baja mientras ella se alejaba subiendo hacia donde ella vivía

El chico rubio dio media vuelta y se monto a su patineta…

— ¡Eso es luna! Sus ojos me recuerdan a ¡la luna!—dijo sonriendo aumentando la velocidad…

….

Al siguiente día como cualquier chica normal con una adolescencia enamorada, lo primero que hiso al ver a su mejor amiga es contarle lo sucedido, Hinata estaba entusiasmada contándole a su amiga todas sus aventuras de ayer…claro omitió unos detalles que para ella eran muy personales

— ¿Y?—dijo la peli rosa mostrando una pose de chica presumida

—Sakura-chan estoy enamorada de el, y creo….que le gusto…un poco—susurro tímidamente lo ultimo

Un fuerte sonido saco de esos pensamientos a Hinata ella quedo en shock…no sabía que pasaba pero…escuchaba muchas palabras muchas…a las cuales no sabía defenderse….una marca roja se empezó a mostrar en la mejilla de Hinata, venia acompañada de unas lagrimas de las chicas ante el dolor físico y mental

— ¡Oíste bien nunca! ¡NUNCA!—resalto dejando a la chica que lloraba sola mientras sus planes llegaban a un extremo de la maldad

…

El rubio percato a una chica muy delgada saliendo de un salón de clases, sin duda Sakura la chica más bella para sus ojos…pensó y enseguida imagino a Hinata, esto no tenía sentido se decía a el mismo mientras su cerebro empezaba a combatir aclarando muchas cosas

—Mira—dijo Sai mientras le ponía la libreta de dibujo a naruto impidiendo que vea a Sakura

Naruto examino el dibujo y vio esa escena, la escena de ayer, en el dibujo estaba plasmada Hinata mojada y naruto sobre ella en el lago a escasos centímetros, exactamente lo que paso ayer…naruto se puso totalmente rojo

— ¡Cómo! ¡Que! ¡Cuando!—dijo estúpidamente

—Naruto voy todos los días a ese parque a dibujar, y créeme que fueron el centro de atención de ayer—comento fríamente mientras arrancaba la hoja y se la entregaba a su amigo—tómalo como un obsequio

Naruto volvió a examinar el dibujo y sai no omito ningún detalle hasta dibujo "los dotes de Hinata" muy bien dibujados, naruto se molesto y arranco el dibujo dejándolo en 2 partes conservo donde solo se veían sus rostros muy cercanos y donde estaba el cuerpo lo arrugo

Sin darse cuenta sai se fue dejando a naruto solito, no por mucho tiempo una chica se acerco repentinamente a él colocando el veneno de sus labios sobre los inocentes labios de naruto

Naruto no se percato que ella lo besaba, Que la chica de la cual estaba enamorado presionaba sus labios con los suyos…


	3. Severely

Sakura lo beso con los ojos presionados para omitir la idea de estar besando a naruto, el quedo paralizado y no se movió para nada, no creía que su amor imposible de casi toda su vida se haya animado a besarlo. La chica peli rosa se alejo de sus labios para después irse sin dar ninguna explicación. A lo lejos una triste chica que anteriormente era su mejor amiga, estaba derramando una lagrima…fue una cruel forma de perder a dos personas importantes en su vida

Las semanas pasaron la ojiperla estaba sola se escondía tratando de no llamar la atención se volvió una extraña chica solitaria, no hablaba con nadie y su grupo últimamente la ignoraba…todo por culpa de su ex mejor amiga. En cambio Naruto y Sakura no formalizaron nada, después de ese repentino beso, Sakura procuraba besarlo cuando sabia que nadie más que Hinata lo estaban viendo, lo cual la caracterizaba mas como es ella en realidad, Naruto empezó aceptando esos besos y claro que cuando estaban completamente solos, Sakura intentaba pasarse un poco mas pero naruto era más listo y lo impedía. Después de todo ella no quería formalizar, para andar con los hombres que fuesen

—No hare nada mas hasta que aceptes ser mi novia—le susurro a Sakura para que no descubrieran que estaban escondidos en un baño de damas

—ya te lo dije, no soy mujer de compromiso—beso nuevamente a naruto haciendo un ligero tronido en ellos

En el baño de alado se encontraba una chica dejando correr sus lágrimas por todo su rostro tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Hinata estaba destruida su corazón decía hazlo mientras su cerebro decía no, ella lo amaba y quería su felicidad aunque la persona con la que este solo busque su destrucción

La chica sostenía en sus manos una pulsera de tela, que anteriormente significaba la amistad entre ella y Sakura, un ligero descuido de ella hiso que esta pulsera resbalara y callera al piso, por desgracia de Hinata cayó ligeramente dentro del baño donde estaban Sakura y naruto. Sakura noto la pulsera y enseguida empezó uno de sus horribles planes

—naruto por favor el viernes saliendo de clases ven a mi cada…estaré sola— en vez de susurrar esto último, pareciera que lo grito para que todo el mundo se enterara

Hinata con sus pálidas manos limpio su rostro, y con las mismas recogió la pulsera, y sin volver a pensarlo la arrojo al drenaje, disfrutó ver como la pulsera se iba como su supuesta eterna amistad con Sakura ya la vez con su eterno amor naruto

…

Después de lo ocurrido Sakura convenció a toda su clase de hacer algo, claro Sakura tuvo que besar a muchos chicos para que le dieran un si por respuesta, y muchas chicas aceptaron…ya que ellas mismas gozarían hacerlo

—Chicos, resuelvan la pagina 36 de su libro, regreso enseguida atenderé un asunto, regresando aclarare las dudas—decía el profesor dejando su maletín y saliendo de clases, los chicos obviamente iban a hacer de todo, menos la pagina 36, confiaban en decirle no entendimos y que el resolviera solo la actividad

Incluso la chica mas aplicada de la clase cerró su libro que era de matemáticas y saco una libreta muy usada, con colores opacos, una libreta reciclada pero un tanto linda

Saco un lapicero de tinta negra y empezó a escribir en ella, su letra mal hecha a las prisas, faltas de ortografía, tinta corrida y dibujos en las esquinas, ella estaba inspirada escribiendo, esta vez sobre una niña, una niña huérfana que se involucrada en muchos problemas

Alguien jalo aquella libreta asiendo que Hinata con el lapicero hiciera una raya en toda la hoja

—Veamos que está haciendo la nerd—shikamaru tomo la libreta y empezó a hojearla

—Regrésamela por favor—intento quitársela aun sentada pero él se alejo

—"la chica lloraba sola debajo de su cama esperando un milagro, pero nada paso, tenía miedo de salir, así que…"—paro de relatar ya que Hinata estaba detrás del intentando quitarle la libreta hasta que lo consiguió

Sakura le dijo algo a temari actual novia de shikamaru y ella se levanto y le quito nuevamente la libreta a la chica

— ¿Qué te crees estúpida? Mi novio te estaba humillando—diciendo esto saco un plumón permanente y escribió en la portada "Soy Puta" y se la arrojo a Hinata

La chica con unos ojos hermosos intento controlar su llanto…esa libreta le había costado toda una tarde para adornarla, y ahora estaba arruinada. Casi todos los chicos del salón empezaron a reírse, pero pararon al mismo tiempo como si el profesor se acercara pero no era así…

—1,2… ¡3!—grito Sakura y empezaron a arrojarle bolas de papel a Hinata ella intentaba cubrirse pero era imposible eran casi 30 alumnos arrojándole bolas de papel

Entre tantas burlas ante Hinata que solo corrió a su lugar a sentarse, un pelirrojo que estaba durmiendo en otra esquina del salón escuchando música metálica se levanto al notar mucho disturbio, se quito uno de los auriculares y al ver la situación decidió pararse y salir se del salón...Claro que esto nadie lo noto porque estaban todos burlándose a carcajadas de Hinata

—Ya viene la morsa—dijo el pelirrojo refiriéndose al profesor, todos los chicos se sentaron y empezaron a hacerse los interesados en la actividad, Hinata se torno nerviosa y oculto su libreta

El chico pelirrojo con unos intensos ojos que parecía que se los delineaba miro hacia Hinata y volvió a su lugar a dormir

Entro el profesor aplaudiendo

—vamos chicos resolvamos la… ¡Que paso aquí!—el profesor quedo paralizado ante ver montones de papeles en el suelo

Los chicos aguantaron las risas e intentaron ignorarlo

—ya Sakura has lo tuyo—dijo temari a su supuesta amiga que se levanto hacia el profesor

—Yo le explicare todo—dijo Sakura y salió del salón junto al profesor

Hinata se sentía aterrada y empezó a arreglar su cabello peinándolo con sus dedos…encontró cosas pequeñas que le habían arrojado

Después de 5 minutos ambos regresaron…Sakura bajando un poco su falda y el profesor con su traje mal arreglado y marcas de labial en el cuello mal borradas

—Hinata te quedaras después de clases a limpiar esto tu sola—Hinata no dijo nada solo agacho la mirada mientras todo el grupo acuchuchaba a las risas

—entonces…como decía…—el profesor empezó a subir la bragueta de su pantalón y se sentó en el escritorio

La hora había terminado y todos irían a casa, claro menos Hinata, todos salieron como desesperados…claro ya eran las 4 de la tarde

Naruto se encontró con Sakura y ambos salieron juntos del colegio…por suerte Hinata no lo vio ya que estaba muy ocupada viendo los papeles

—Dese prisa—dijo el profesor yéndose dejando a Hinata solita

Ella tomo el bote de basura del salón y empezó a arrogar ahí los papeles, parecía que no iba a acabar hoy eran demasiados y ella estaba agotada

Una pálida mano estaba recogiendo bonitas de papel junto a Hinata, el chico se levanto y las arrojo al bote, allí fue cuando Hinata alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta de quien se trataba

— ¿Hinata?—le pregunto el pelirrojo mientras Hinata asistía con la cabeza—soy Gaara el chico que siempre duerme

Ella se quedo callada ya que no recuerda si él le aventó bolitas de papel o no así que solo le respondió con una sonrisa forzada, cosa que el noto

Ambos empezaron a limpiar el salón hasta dejarlo libre de papeles

—Debiste defenderte—dijo alzando su lacio cabello que le llegaba debajo de la frente

—No pude…—ella miro la frente de gaara y noto una extraña marca, buena razón para cambiar de conversación— ¿Qué significa?

—amor, es un tatuaje que me hice, y lo oculto con mi cabello para evitar problemas

—Ah—dijo la chica un poco apenada—pero es lindo

Lo último comento con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro, la sonrisa que se quedo en la cabeza de el chico, al parecer la sonrisa de Hinata hipnotizaba

…

Hinata tuvo que arrancar la portada de su libreta, los días siguientes decidió dejarla en casa, e hiso bien ya que no dejaron de molestarla, ponían piedras en su mochila sin que ella se diera cuenta para que cargara mas, rayaron su pupitre con palabras impuras, se llevo el resto de la semana siendo lastimada por sus compañeros de clase, y nadie lo notaba y ella prefirió callar antes de empeorar las cosas

Por fin viernes pensaba Hinata, sin saber lo que Sakura le tenía para que sufriera todo el fin de semana, era clase de deportes, en esta clase juntaban a dos grupos del mismo año, en este caso juntaron al grupo de Hinata, Sakura temari, shikamaru y gaara con el grupo de naruto sai Sasuke e ino

La profesora de deportes estaba pasando lista y como de costumbre muchos bromeaban con esto

—Sasuke Uchiha—el chico solo alzó la mano sin decir nada

—Gaara

—Se está maquillando los ojos—dijo naruto y todos empezaron a reír bajo

—Neji Hyuga

— ¡Ya no viene porque preño a tenten!—dijo el rubio y sus amigos empezaron a reír

— ¡Naruto uzumaki!—dijo la profesora muy molesta

—YO ya dije presente—dijo muy orgulloso el chico

— ¡Ya cállate o darás 20 vueltas a la cancha!— ante tal castigo naruto se callo completamente

—Hinata Hyuga…—hubo un silencio por parte de todos, solo que Sakura reía— ¿vino o no?

—si—contesto gaara fríamente

—Naruto has algo útil y ve a buscarla, ya tendrá otra falta y podrá reprobar—gaara miro a naruto de reojo, ellos nunca se agradaron y ahora si metían a Hinata en el asunto menos

Naruto salió del salón muy pensativo, desde que paso lo de Sakura no la había vuelto a ver, se decía a si mismo mal amigo, porque la olvido, y desde hace mucho que no le dice ni un hola

Sus pasos lo llevaron a toda la escuela, y al no haber rastro de ella decidió regresar al salón de clases, en su camino se cruzaron un par de chicos que al parecer tenían mucha prisa por salir del colegio. A naruto lo atrajo un sonido, el sonido de alguien llorando

Ese sonido prevenía del baño de mujeres, el aseguro que nadie lo veía y entro a el baño rápidamente

—Hinata—dijo el chico muy sorprendido a ver a esa chica que llevaba mucho sin ver arrinconada junto a los lavabos llorando, en posición fetal

La chica no quería que nadie la viera

—vete…por favor—dijo entre llantos

Naruto no importo que lo hayan corrido el tomo del brazo a Hinata para poder verla, ella lo miro y se sorprendió nunca creyó que se tratara de naruto

— ¿Qué te paso?—dijo sorprendido al ver todo su uniforme de deportes destrozado le habían roto la blusa con unas tijeras dejando a la vista de naruto su pecho que claro ella usaba un sostén color morado pálido, aunque no evito que ambos se sonrojaran ante la situación—tranquila

Hinata no respondió nada, naruto cerró la puerta del baño para que nadie más entrara se quito la camisa y se la dio a Hinata

—Póntela—dijo y él se quedo en camisa sport que era de color negro

Hinata rápido se quedo lo que quedaba de su blusa de deportes y se puso la camisa de naruto, el le ayudo a levantarse

—Lávate la cara y tranquilízate—le dijo y Hinata lo obedeció, se lavó la cara cuantas veces fue necesario para quitarse ese maquillaje que se había corrido

—Gracias—dijo en un tono muy bajo ya que empezó a recordad todo lo que le paso

— ¿Quién fue?—pregunto pero Hinata no respondió

Ella tomo su mochila en busca de la salida pero naruto se lo impido

—Dime que paso y te dejare ir—la acorralo ante la pared para que no tuviera una escapatoria

—dejemos las cosas así…es mejor así…. —dijo Hinata y logro zafarse de el

—te llevare a tu casa…y No me digas que no—dijo improvisando naruto siguiéndola

Ella no respondió y salió lo más deprisa de su casa, ella trato de desasearse de naruto pero él la estaba siguiendo

—naruto ya no me sigas…déjame sola—decía mientras apresura mas el paso hasta llegar a un autobús, dio el primer paso arriba de él y sintió como un agarre la asía bajar bruscamente, alguien la rodeaba con sus brazos y si, era naruto

—Hinata, tenemos que hablar—naruto no soltaba a Hinata por las que ella se moviera

El conductor del autobús se canso y se fue dejándolos ahí solos

—Ok—dijo Hinata y empezó a caminar hasta su casa

Naruto empezaba a caminar detrás de ella, era difícil seguirla ella apresuraba el paso y el no caminaba tan deprisa, el mientras seguía esforzándose pensaba en lo últimos momentos que había pasado con Hinata antes de dejar de verla por un buen rato, recordó la vez que fue a su departamento, cuando la dejo en su casa y cuando llego a su mente la imagen de la caída y del casi beso por accidente no puso evitar sonrojarse…y sentirse extraño, claro había besado muchas veces antes pero era diferentemente inexplicable

Hinata iba enfrente bajando la mirada, ella lloraba en silencio, esta semana fue la peor de su vida, todos sus compañeros la molestaron, y peor aún lo seguirán asiendo…a menos que ella se valla de la escuela

Entraron al departamento que estaba en un segundo piso de un edificio, el departamento era un poco más grande que el de naruto, un poco más moderno, claro aparte de ser chica, sus padres quisieron dejarla en un buen lugar donde vivir. Ella intento cerrarle la puerta a naruto pero él la detuvo con una mano y la miro fijamente

—tenemos que hablar—Hinata se te vio débil ante tal cosa, después de todo ella siempre ha sido una chica tímida

—Puedes sentarte—dijo la chica mientras señalaba a naruto el lugar donde estaba un sofá

Ella sin decir nada mas dejo a naruto y fue a servir algo para beber, ella invito a naruto y se sentó a un lado de el

—sabes…la maestra de deportes me mando a buscarte…y creo que nos escapamos—dijo naruto sonriendo esperando que Hinata también lo hiciera, sin embargo no fue así ella solo dio un sorbo a su vaso que contenía agua tibia

El sabia que algo estaba pasando, algo ocultaba, naruto no quiso preguntar más a profundo por el accidente del baño, imagino que estaba con alguien y ellos querían tener sexo salvaje y a la hora dijo que no…esa idea le causo un leve dolor de pecho a naruto así que empezó a idear otra respuesta

—estoy bien…me iré a cambiar para darte tu camisa—diciendo esto Hinata se levantó y entro a una habitación, salió con una camisa de manga corta color rosa con un pants negro, naruto observo unas raras manchas en sus brazos color rojo…a lo mejor era un color normal ya que ella era muy blanca, o tal vez alegría

— ¿Eres alérgica a algo?—pregunto el rubio sin dejar de mirarla

—No—dijo sobándose los brazos recordando lo que había pasado hace un par de días

— ¿Dónde te habías escondido? Llevaba varios días sin verte, incluso ya no estabas con Sakura—al decir esto Sakura trago saliva y se volvió a sentar donde antes lo estaba

—Solo he estado ocupada, y bueno Sakura se distancio un poco—menciono sin hacer más grande la platica

— ¿No me dirás que paso?—insistió el chico mientras Hinata pensaba que naruto hacia muchas preguntas incomodas

—es mejor que no lo sepas…pero te lo diré luego—comento

Naruto observaba de reojo todo el departamento de Hinata al parecer era una chica muy ordenada discreta y moderna a la vez, por la pinta parece que Hinata sería una gran mujer de negocios o algún otro tipo de profesionista

—No te causare más molestias—dijo naruto tomando su camisa y dirigiéndose a la puerta donde antes había entrada al departamento

Hinata se apresuro para acompañarlo y despedirse

—Es muy bonito tu departamento—el chico tomo la cabeza de Hinata y beso su frente tiernamente haciendo que ambos corazones se agitaran—solo cuídate luna

Fue lo último que dijo para retirarse, Hinata quedo paralizada y cuando cerró la puerta se dejo caer en esta apoyándose mientras resbalaba, empezó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, la beso en la frente, se sintió segura, y por ese instante ella sentía seguridad en sí misma, sentía que todo estaría mejor…solo ella esperaba que fuera así

Coloco sus manos en su pecho que estaba muy entusiasmado, su corazón latía tanto que parecía que se iba a salir del pecho

—Naruto-kun…—susurro como una nueva esperanza de su corazón

…

Sakura no dejaba de besarle el cuello a naruto para despertar su "atención" y naruto estaba un poco frio con ella, ya que estaba perdido en otros pensamientos

— ¡Después de que me dejaste plantada el viernes!—dijo muy molesta mientras mordía su hombro

— ¡Ya! Sakura, deja de hacer eso, fue una emergencia—dijo como escusa el chico mientras se alejaba un poco—ya casi es hora, hay que entrar a la escuela

—Vamos a tu depa—dijo Sakura mientras mostraba su estúpida risa como si fuera hermosa, algo que naruto noto enseguida, hablando de sonrisas hermosas pensó

— ¿Qué pasa con Hinata?—pregunto el rubio mientras cruzaba sus brazos

—ah…esa vieja….—se quedo cayada mientras empezaba a planear algo o más bien planeaba relacionar cosas— entre nosotros…ella es muy así…bueno, se dice que anda con un hombre, se esconden en el baño como nosotros, y ese hombre "juega rudo"…y a Hinata le gusta "eso"

Si naruto hubiera pensado mejor las cosas se hubiera echado una carcajada enfrente de aquella zorra que solo estaba soltándole mentiras sobre Hinata, sin embargo naruto creyó en sus palabras…no relaciono mucho, ósea que no pensó en nada sexual, solo pensó a un hombre rudo dañando a su luna

Se alejo de Sakura dejándola hablando sola y entro a la escuela…se decidió hoy hablaría con ella y no aceptaría un no por respuesta

En cambio Sakura estaba que ardía de celos

—esta me la pagas Hinata—dijo entrando al colegio

…

Era hora del recreo, Sasuke sai naruto y kiba llevaban un buen tiempo sin estar juntos y este lunes era la oportunidad perfecta

—En internet venden unas ruedas para patineta bien chidas—dijo sai mientras veía la "preciosa" de naruto con unas llantas muy desgastadas

—Sí, pensaba en cambiarlas—comento el chico mientras su mirada se desviaba a una linda chica, si era su luna, ella caminaba sola ocultándose en un salón de clases, obviamente los chicos notaron que naruto la miraba

— ¡hey! Es tiempo de chicos nada de chicas—dijo kiba cruzándose de brazos, recordando que no lo dejaron verse con ino

— ¿Te gusta?—comento muy bajo sai, pero todos omitieron las palabras del él, como de costumbre

—Hinata siempre se caracteriza por su hermoso cabello, es largo y suave…la envidia de toda chica—comento Sasuke sin darse cuenta que alguien aparte de ellos los estaba escuchando

—sí, de verdad es bonito—comento como tonto naruto mientras pensaba nuevamente en ella

Un chico pelirrojo entro al salón donde anterior mente había entrado Hinata…todo esto fue captado, por naruto…y si, esta vez lo capto todo

…

—ya regreso, jóvenes voy a la dirección, si timbran pueden irse—dijo el profesor mientras nuevamente con una escusa salía de clases

—Es hora— dijo Sakura

Hinata estaba tranquilamente acomodando sus libros en su mochila preparándose para irse rápidamente cuando timbraran

—oh Hinata que hermoso cabello—decía temari mientras acariciaba uno de sus mechones

Hinata empezaba a temblar, intentaba controlar la situación pero sus nervios eran muy poderosos e le impedían hacerlo

— ¡muy! Hermoso—dijo mientras jalaba su mechón hasta que Hinata se quejara

Sakura se acercaba peligrosamente con unas tijeras

—no por favor, eso no…—dijo Hinata pero fue ignorada

Los chicos del salón estaban atentos, pero nadie hacía nada más que apoyar en ideas maléficas a Sakura

—no Sakura, eso es muy sencillo—temari escupió su goma de mascar sobre el cabello de Hinata que cayó en las puntas

Hinata cerros los ojos con una expresión de aterro y asco a la vez

— ¿Quién tiene goma?—dijo Sakura y todos aquellos que estaba mascando se acercaron a Hinata haciendo una bolita

Hinata solo rezaba porque fuera una pesadilla mas…

—1…2…

Dejo de escuchar música metálica, para ponerse de pie

— ¡YA BASTA!

…

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias a los que comentan….espero les guste este capítulo, a mi me encanto, disfrute escribirlo, me sentía yo misma, Saludos a todos los que leen esta historia Y No olviden comentar que les parece (cualquier concordancia con la vida real es pura coincidencia)**


	4. I Can be you Hero?

"_Puedo ser tu héroe"_

— ¡Ya Basta!—dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y apagando su mp3

—Gaara—susurro la chica que anteriormente estaba paralizada

La chica de cabello rosado se hecho una carcajada mientras seguía masticando su goma de mascar y estaba dispuesta a arrojarla en el cabello de Hinata, pero El chico pelirrojo fue más rápido, presiono las mejillas de Sakura para que ella no escupiera sobre el perfecto cabello de Hinata

— ¿Qué te crees tu? Deja a Sakura—exigió temari poniéndose en una posición de golpear a Hinata, así que soltó las mejillas de Sakura y esta le dio una bofetada, pero no se la pudo dar bien ya que Gaara se movió un poco

La mayoría de alumnos en ese grupo estaban atentos a todo lo que pasaba, Gaara se puso enfrente de Hinata para darle protección, Hinata se paro y puso detrás de él, ella se sentía tan segura

— ¿Quieres morir?—le pregunto shikamaru a Gaara

— ¿Qué les ha hecho Hinata? Nunca hace nada, ya déjenla en paz—nadie le contesto, solo Sakura sonrió y shikamaru tomo fuertemente el cuello de la camisa de Gaara llevándolo lejos de las chicas para poder darle una ligera lección

—Déjalo no le hagan nada—dijo Hinata muy preocupada mientras secaba las gotas de sudor frio de su frente

—mira, que lindo defiende a su "noviecito"—comento temari, al escuchar esa última palabra Sakura empezó a planear nuevamente sus sucios movimientos

La chica de pechos pequeños camino hasta donde estaba shikamaru sosteniendo a Gaara e hiso que lo soltara para besarlo, aunque fue imposible esto ya que Gaara se negó alejándose de ella

—Eres una asquerosa Put—no pudo terminar esa frase que describía perfectamente a Sakura ya que shikamaru golpeo su estomago

Nunca nadie antes le dijo sus verdades a Sakura, esta estaba que explotaba de enojo le dio la espalda a los chicos y se iba a desquitar con esa persona que nunca le regresaría de tal forma todo lo que le ha hecho

—Acabalo—dijo Sakura y shikamaru empezó a golpear a Gaara

La chica más odiada y admirada por su tremenda maldad tomo a Hinata con mucha brutalidad y escupió en su cabello la goma de mascar, Hinata solo se quejo

—Sakura, ya olvidaste nuestra amistad—dijo entre pequeñas lagrimas

A pesar de verla así, la dejo caer con mucha fuerza y se fue con sus amigas, o más bien sus supuestas amigas, que solo se hacían daño entre ellas, solo se juntaban a tomar, fumar y claro dañar a Hinata, la chica más tierna y con un cabello hermoso a los ojos de muchos hombres, cualquiera la envidiaría

Se escucho a un chico quejar, shikamaru se retorcía cubriendo la parte más sensible del cuerpo de un hombre, Gaara le dio una patada muy fuerte al ver a Hinata en el suelo mágicamente su experiencia en artes marciales se vio en acción

El ayudo a levantarse a Hinata y salieron del salón de clases, no le importo que faltaran 30 minutos para que acabara la clase, no le importó que el profesor lo pudiera reportar, el solo quería poner a Hinata a salvo

Ambos se escondieron en un rincón de la escuela donde difícilmente los encontrarían, Hinata al estar solos abrazo a Gaara y empezó a llorar, no puso contenerse mucho

—mi…cabello—dijo cortante

—Tranquila, será igual de hermoso como siempre—el corazón de Hinata empezaba a latir más rápido, como si algo sintiera por él, el acariciaba su cabello eh intentaba quitar esas gomas de mascar sin que se esparcieran por su cabello obligando a cortarlo

— ¿me acompañas al baño? Quiero verme—dijo Hinata viendo a los ojos Gaara, noto que al verlos se ponía más nerviosa, el chico le respondió con la cabeza y la acompaño hasta el baño

—Gracias—le susurro mientras entraba al baño y se veía en el espejo, su cabello era realmente un desastre

— ¿Quieres un jugo?...iré por uno—dijo y se fue antes de que ella respondiera

La chica se vio la espalda en el espejo y noto un mechón de su cabello completamente embarrado, por desgracia no había nada más que cortarlo, pero ella intento arrancarlo, al hacerlo se rompió una uña

— ¡Ah!—exclamo la chica mientras trataba de componerla

— ¿Hinata?—unos puntiagudos cabellos rubios se asomaban a ver a la chica

—Naruto—se sorprendió al verlo y trato de que no viera su cabello

— ¿Q-Que te paso?—miro extrañamente su cabello mientras entraba sin permiso al baño hasta estar muy cerca de ella

—N-nada—tartamudeo cuando naruto empezó a acariciar su hermoso cabello totalmente dañado

Naruto empezó a pensar algo, se llevo mucho tiempo en hacerlo

— ¡Ya se! ¡Vámonos!—dijo sonriente tomando de la muñeca a la chica y llevándola fuera del baño

Era una coincidencia de que Hinata salió del salón con su mochila, ya que no la dejaría sola en el salón de clases para que la destruyeran, y naruto planeaba irse de pinta a jugar videojuegos con Sasuke

Ella estaba feliz de ir sujetada de la persona que aun quería y que esa persona se preocupara por ella, o al menos eso creía, tanta era su emoción que olvido a aquel chico pelirrojo que estaba observándola mientras se iba con otro, casualmente una de las personas que a él no le agradaban

—Joven, vamos al salón, y tendrás medio punto menos por salirte—dijo el profesor a Gaara y ambos regresaron al salón de clases, donde seguro habría un desastre, el estaba preocupado por Hinata, pero al menos pensaba que estaría mejor con naruto que en el salón de clases

…

—Hinata, sube—decía el chico rubio tratando de convencer Hinata a subirse a su patineta

—naruto-kun no tengo mucho equilibrio—ella estaba realmente avergonzada, estaban cruzando una explanada donde había alguna gente que podría ver su espectacular caída

—Yo te sostengo—dijo sonriéndole y solo le quedo a Hinata aceptar con su cabeza, naruto bajo de su patineta y dejo que ella subiera

El chico tomo ambas manos y le ayudo a avanzar a Hinata, a pesar de ser la primera vez que ella subía a una patineta, no lo hacía nada mal, y menos ahora que estaba bien sujetada por naruto…

Ellos no iban a el departamento de naruto ni el de Hinata, el pensó llevarla a otro lugar, después de todo aun tenía ese chicle imposible que tenía que quitar, naruto llevo a Hinata a un lugar más lejos, tuvieron que tomar el autobús para llegar a el

— ¿En dónde estamos?—pregunto con su tono suave particularmente de ella

—En casa de mis padres…—ante tal respuesta Hinata quedo paralizada como una estatua, su piel se volvió fría

Naruto la tomo de la muñeca tratando de llevarla a la casa pero ella puso muy bien los pies sobre el suelo

—hay, ya—volteo a verla y vio su cara muy nerviosa no puedo evitar reírse un poco, — ¿Prefieres que te cargue?

Al decir esto mágicamente los pies de Hinata se pusieron blandos y empezaron a caminar

—No que no querías…—empezó a sonreír pero Hinata estaba totalmente paralizada aun

Naruto toco la puerta y enseguida abrió la puerta una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo que estaba usando un mandil de cocina

— ¡Naruto! ¿Ese milagro que vienes a ver a tus papis?—dijo la mujer jalando la mejilla de su hijo y sonriendo a no mas poder

—Veras mama…necesito tu ayuda—dijo mientras su mama seguía jalando su mejilla, el se hiso a un lado para que su mama viera a Hinata y cuando esto paso la mujer dejo de agarra la mejilla del chico y él empezó a sobársela

— ¡Oh! Hola—dijo Hinata muy apenada ante la situación

—Hola pequeña—dijo muy cariñosamente la mujer con una sonrisa muy pegajosa, solo que Hinata no la pudo capturar

—es Hinata mi…amiga—la madre de naruto borro la sonrisa cuando dijo la palabra amiga ella se hacía muchas ilusiones, ya que Hinata era muy linda

—pero pasen…

Naruto y Hinata entraron a la casa, la mujer los invito a sentarse en la sala para ver la problemática

— ¿Qué paso hijo mío?

Naruto no le respondió solo le mostro el cabello de Hinata, la señora muy alarmada al verlo se levanto y reviso muy bien la situación

—hijo, acaba la comida, es kimchi solo falta lo último, yo me encargare de ella…—la señora se llevo a Hinata a otra habitación de seguro a arreglar ese horrible problema y naruto a la cocina

—Mi madre aun confía en mí—dijo riendo estúpidamente

Naruto tomo un pañuelo y se lo puso en la frente como si fuera una cinta ninja o algo por el estilo, miro muy bien la cocina busco las especias y todo, se sentía un doctor loco experimentando en su laboratorio, solo que en este caso las consecuencias serian una tremenda regañada de su madre o el envenenamiento de todos

—¿Qué es kimchi?—se preguntaba a si mismo viendo una mezcla roja frente a él, y la cual metió al horno— 2 por 2, 4, 4 y 2 son 6…a toda potencia por 3 minutos y listo

No paso de los 3 minutos y un sonido extraño se escuchaba en el horno así que lo apago

— ¡Queme el plato!—metió un plato de plástico al horno el cual se derritió y embarro todo el horno— ¡Pizza!

…

Naruto le pagaba al repartidor y cerraba la puerta, enseguida un olor a pan caliente con unos condimentos deliciosos se esparcía por todo el hogar. Mientras naruto dejaba la pizza en el centro de la mesa un par de hermosas mujeres salían de una habitación, y ambas sonriendo, Hinata después de mucho se animo a mostrar una tímida sonrisa que a naruto le llamo mucho la atención dejándolo perdido en ella

— ¡listo! Nada que el hielo y unas buenas tijeras puedan solucionar—la madre de naruto giro a la chica para que naruto observara que el cabello estaba libre de goma de mascar y que también había hecho unas ligeras capas que le habían lucir su cabello mucho mejor

—Tu mama es la mejor—dijo muy bajo sonriendo, al parecer una buena tarde de mujeres no le había caído mal a ninguna de las dos

—sí, ella también lo hizo conmigo cuando era más pequeño, solo que a mí me tuvo que cortar mas cabello—comento naruto mientras reía de acordarse de sus años de infancia retorcida

—y… ¿el kimchi?—pregunto Hinata viendo la pizza

— ¿Te pasaste de condimentos?, solo tenias que ponerle una pisca de sal y meterlo al refrigerador

— ¿Era frio?—recordó el desastre del horno que no limpio, solo esperando que su mama se diera cuenta de eso cuando el ya no estuviera ahí

El abrir y cerrar de la puerta principal se escuchaba un hombre llegando de trabajar estaba en casa, empezó a aflojar su corbata y quitarse los zapatos para estar mas cómodo

—mm, huele a pizza…—dijo el hombre de cabellera rubia obscura y con un sorprendente parecido a naruto incluso en sus intensos ojos

—Papa—dijo naruto como saludo de formalidad hacia su padre

—naruto, es un milagro…sí que lo es… ¡Hola!—dijo mirando a Hinata y regalándole una linda sonrisa

—Hola—se apeno Hinata, ya que ese hombre a pesar de mucho mayor, ella lo encontraba muy atractivo, incluso más que naruto, claro pero el sentimiento era distinto

— ¡hijo! Es muy bonita tu novia, que suerte tienes…—esta frase hiso que a ambos adolescentes se les subieran los colores al cuerpo poniéndose ambos rojos como tomates

—E-es mi amiga—sonrió torcidamente muy nervioso, y después miro a Hinata tomando aire— y si…es hermosa

Dijo esto último susurrando tratando de que nadie lo ollera pero claro que todos lo escucharon pero no quisieron mencionarlo

—Entonces…amiga de mi hijo naruto, acompáñanos a cenar—el hombre se porto caballeroso —pizza…. ¿Hoy no comeríamos kimchi?

Naruto sonrió espontáneamente mientras pensaba en una buena escusa, la cual nunca llego

…

Hinata se sentía cómoda con la familia de naruto, ellos se habían portado muy bien con ella, claro que no hablaron de Sakura, de sus amigos ni nada mas, haciendo que ella olvidara todos sus problemas, realmente se sentía en un hogar

La noche estaba por llegar y como al día siguiente no tendrían clases decidieron irse con calma, los padres de naruto los despidieron muy cariñosamente en el autobús para ir a konoha

—Hinata es una linda chica, es muy inteligente y lista a la vez—comento la mujer de un hermoso y largo cabello naranja

—Sí, y aparte es una chica que se da a respetar mucho, la verdad seria el partido perfecto para mi hijo—comento su esposo

—Pero sabes, esa chica siento que sufre mucho y aparte por naruto, y como él la miraba creo que se están enamorando

—Cariño, no empieces con tus cosas…—el ya sabía que planeaba su amada

—Van a quedar juntos lo sé, una madre no se equivoca…

…

—Tus padres son geniales—comento Hinata aun con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

—Sí que lo son—dijo viendo la sonrisa de ella—aunque mi mama siempre quiso tener una hija, tal vez por eso te trato tan bien

La chica de ojos color perla se quedo pensativa en su familia fue al revés siempre quisieron un niño, pero ahora que lo recordaba, si el padre de Hinata se enterara que a su hija mayor la dañaban como lo hacen estaba segura de que el se decepcionaría y la dejaría de llamar hija, el quiere que sea fuerte pero al parecer Hinata siempre se ha portado débil ante todo

…

Ambos llegaron a konoha y naruto sin consultarle nada a Hinata la llevo a su departamento, entraron se sentaron y antes de poder empezar a preguntar por el accidente una tormenta les hiso cerrar la ventana, vientos muy potentes, parecía que el cielo se caía, era realmente una tormenta inesperada

Todo fue confuso después la tormenta causo un desastre, no solo en las calles, también dentro del departamento…

…

Un torpe chico rubio se estiro a todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía, pero no hiso muchos cálculos cayendo al suelo de espaldas

— ¡Ah!—se quejo naruto empezando a frotar su rostro, al abrir poco a poco sus ojos se dio cuenta que el sol ya se asomaba por su ventana, si, como dicen después de la tormenta llega la calma—parece que me quede dormido

El chico que solo estaba usando unos bóxers flojos color azul obscuro, hoy era día de clases, aunque entraría un poco más tarde de lo normal así que se tomo su tiempo para preparar su desayuno, o más bien para calentar unos panques en el microondas

La mañana era un poco pesada, su departamento estaba desordenado, el miro que junto a él estaba tirado un control de su consola de videojuegos, lo paso por alto y siguió comiendo

Eran las 7:12 de la mañana y alguien llamo a su puerta, su primera impresión fue no abrir, ¿quién iba a estar tan temprano molestándolo?, pero luego recordó algo muy importante y se apresuro a abrir la puerta

—naruto, vengo por mi videojuego—dijo sai enseguida de que le abrieron la puerta, naruto parecía zombie así que solo asistió con la cabeza y lo dejo pasar a su departamento— Que demonios paso aquí, dejaste la ventana abierta

Al chico rubio no le dio gracia ninguna palabra de sai así que decidió terminar su desayuno

—los juegos están en mi habitación—dijo bostezando, de verdad sai había venido antes y conocía muy bien este pequeño departamento

El chico de una extrema piel blanca entro a la habitación de naruto, observo su interior y se percato de algo cerrando la puerta, cosa que naruto no tomo mucha importancia. El seguía en la cocina tranquilamente hasta que su mano se pasó debajo de la pequeña mesa que tenía en la cocina, y algo repugnante tocaron sus dedos

— ¡Demonios!—por fin reacciono el chico y entro rápidamente a su habitación

No era de esperarse lo que naruto encontró ahí, una linda figura recostada en su cama, unas largas y blancas piernas desnudas, una chica de hermoso cabello…

—Valla naruto, hiciste lo que parecía imposible, acostarte con una bella virgen—dijo sínicamente sai mientras su mano paseaba por las suaves piernas de ella

— ¡Suéltala!—naruto jalo a su amigo dejándolo en el piso, sería muy su amigo pero no iba a permitir que tocaran a Hinata

—tch, no me digas que la amas—dijo poniéndose de pie

—lárgate de aquí, ¡las cosas no fueron así!

—como digas—sai se fue de aquella habitación con su videojuego y también salió del departamento

Naruto paso por alto lo de amar a Hinata, se sintió mal al ver que otro la estaba viendo en paños menores y peor aun tocándola

Hinata estaba usando un pequeño short que le había prestado naruto y una playera, era realmente hermosa, pensaba naruto entre otras cosas, recordando lo que paso la noche anterior

La chica se estiraba en la cama y empezaba a abrir sus ojos, para suerte de ella la primera imagen del día fue naruto a su lado, no pudo evitar sonrojarse

— ¿Naruto-kun?—dijo sonriendo

—"La luna se dejo caer en mi cama"—le respondió con una torpe sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla

Hinata sintió sus piernas desnudas en las sabanas de su cama y empezó a alarmarse

— ¡Que paso!—estaba realmente alarmada

—nada, tu tranquila...desayuna vamos a tu departamento para que te cambies y vamos a la escuela

Ella solo asistió con la cabeza y otra linda sonrisa, naruto se sentía el héroe de la historia ya que ahora Hinata estaba más feliz…aunque realmente no lo era

…

8:30 am

Hinata y naruto entraron juntos a la escuela, llegaron un poco más tarde pero aun así cada quien se incorporo a su salón de clases

Cuando Hinata entro a su salón enseguida todos le echaron una mirada aterradora, así que ella solo se paralizo un poco y se sentó en donde le correspondía

Sin dejar de mirarla las chicas de su salón empezaron a platicar entre ellas, claro rumores como se acostumbra solo que esta vez atacaran a Hinata

El profesor aun no llegaba al salón de clases así que todos podían hacer su desorden, y antes de que Sakura y su grupo de amigos que odian a Hinata se acercaran a atacarla, un chico pelirrojo se les adelanto poniéndose de frente a Hinata

— ¿Qué pasa Gaara?—dijo pensativa bajando la mirada para ver sus uñas, como señal de nerviosismo

—Dime que no…—alzo la barbilla de Hinata dulcemente—…te acostaste con naruto

La chica abrió los ojos como platos y enseguida los colores se le subieron al cuerpo

—Claro que no—negó mirando con ojos sinceros a garra

El chico pelirrojo se arrodillo para quedar a una misma altura que ella, Hinata se avergonzó ante esto y más con las miradas de sus compañeras que no son más que unas víboras

—Naruto te hace daño, se que lo quieres desde siempre…pero, solo te daña, prométeme algo, serás fuerte y no te dejaras llevar por tu corazón…tal vez no puedas sola…así que—tomo una breve pausa para tragar saliva— ¿puedo ser yo? El que te cuide y apoye…prometo no dañarte

Ante tantas palabras que ella nunca se imagino que un hombre se las dijera ella se sintió atraída ante él, aunque es muy distinto a naruto, ella sonrió, a pesar de haber sufrido ayer le sonrió sinceramente a Gaara, como confirmándole que todo estaría bien

— ¿Un héroe?—susurro para ella misma, nunca pensó que a Gaara le gustara

….

¡**HOLA!**

**Sé que mucho no concuerda, espero lo comprendan y les guste… ¿Gaara enamorado de Hinata? ¿Naruto empezó a quererla? No sé ¿qué opinan…? ¿Qué paso esa noche de tormenta?...**

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Son poquitos pero me motivan…Yo quisiera así 249 Reviews… ¡Que drama soy! Bueno KIMCHI es un platillo coreano, supongamos que naruto (anime) es japonés y por eso lo puse, para que no lo conocieran**

**Saludos a todos**

**Yami **


	5. Aunque estés con el

**Anqué estés con el**

—_No puedes irte, esta horrible—dijo el chico rubio preocupado_

—_No puedo quedarme—dijo sonrojada la chica de hermosos ojos_

—_si puedes—Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata y la sentó en el sofá—aquí te tratar muy bien_

_Era de noche, ese día había sido muy activo para ambos, estuvo lleno de emociones y claro que esas emociones aun no estaban por terminar. Naruto invito a jugar video juegos a Hinata y por sorpresa Hinata sabia jugarlos, incluso le gano al campeón de campeones naruto, cosa que el chico quedo muy sorprendido nunca había conocido a una chica que jugara tan bien_

— _¿Por qué estas siempre sola? ¿No tienes amigas?—preguntó naruto sin saber que esas preguntas dañarían el corazón de Hinata_

—_a nadie le agrado—susurro la chica evitando muchos detalles importantes_

— _¡Ah!...espera—naruto ideo algo rápido y salió de la sala metiéndose a su pequeña habitación_

_Hinata se quedo sentada mirando el control remoto de la consola que estaba muy usada tenia marcas y al parecer el autógrafo de naruto, ese chico sí que es raro pensaba mientras también pensaba que era el chico raro que la había flechado_

_Una figura de un adolescente normal con 17 años se asomaba por aquella puerta donde estaba la habitación, ese chico posaba recargándose de la puerta, todo era normal hasta que llego a su cabeza, un par de coletas rubias, largas y de un material muy realista, un chico disfrazado completamente de mujer incluso utilizo un lápiz labial_

— _¡¿Naruto?—preguntó Hinata con la boca abierta literalmente_

—_Casi pero no—dijo de una forma de voz muy chillona y soltó una risita— Soy Naruko_

— _¿Naruko?—seguía sin entender Hinata_

—_Mi amiguito naruto me dijo que te sentías sola—dijo riendo mientras se iba a sentar junto a Hinata— así que yo como MUJER quiero ser tu amiguis_

_Hinata solo sonrió ante tales ocurrencias de su amigo naruto, ¿de verdad a naruto le importaba tanto Hinata?_

—_A ver cuéntame que te pasa—seguía con su tonalidad muy chillona_

—_problemas hormonales—esquivo rápidamente la verdad_

—_hay hay, ¡yo sé de eso!—volvía su tono de voz como Big Mama — ¡Ya se! Lo mejor es cantar préstame tu celular_

_Hinata saco su celular y naruto, en este caso Naruko empezó a revisar la música del celular_

— _¡Hay si esta me la sé!—se volvía un tanto exagerado—Tú no sabes quién soy yo… ¡Vamos amiguis con sentimiento!_

_Hinata se sentía avergonzada y confundida a la vez, era naruto la persona a quien ama solo que con un poco de maquillaje y una carísima peluca_

—_y en realidad quien sabe que somos los dos—continuo la canción Hinata con una voz muy suave_

—_Wow cantas divino—susurro naruto, en su voz masculina y volvía a ser naruto en un par de segundos— ¡juntas!_

_Alguien te quiere alguien te espera alguien te sueña y tu no sabes que soy yo alguien te piensa constante mente alguien te busca y al fin te encontró…alguien soy yo_

_Era increíble vera estas dos chicas cantar como si de verdad sintieran ambas el significado de la canción_

…

—_hay que guapo es ese hombre ¡por dios! Será mío—dijo naruto mientras observaba muy bien la foto del celular de Hinata_

—_lo siento amiguis ese hombre es mío, kim hyun joong es solo mío—dijo entre risas como si de verdad ese surcoreano pudiera enamorarse de ella_

_Hinata se sentía tan bien con Naruto o Naruko, de verdad había olvidado que es tener una buena amistad, desde que Sakura entro a la preparatoria empezó con cambios en su actitud cosa que a Hinata no le cuadraba y no era lo mismo, pero Naruko fue esa amiga que nunca tuvo_

—_Gracias naruto—dijo Hinata abrazando por sorpresa al chico y el tardo pero le respondió el abrazo acompañado de una cálida sonrisa_

_Naruto se sentía poderoso al poder hacer feliz a Hinata, todo ese "tiempo de chicas" se había vuelto un rato de sonrisas y felicidad para Hinata, por fin pudo sacarle sonrisas a ella, y al fin ella estaba olvidando sus problemas escolares se sentía querida por alguien_

—_no dejes de sonreír, así eres más bonita—dijo naruto acariciando el cabello de Hinata y ella bostezo— será mejor si te duermes _

_Eran las 11:20, Hinata siempre duerme temprano así que estaba muerta de sueño, naruto la cargo sin avisarle y la llevo a su habitación, torpemente la dejo en su cama, ella despertó y se levanto enseguida_

—_l-lo siento—dijo apenada_

—_no te preocupes…—saco un par de prendas de un cajón y se lo dio a Hinata—dormirás mas cómoda_

_Naruto deposito un dulce beso en la frente de Hinata como despedida y deseándole buena noche, el salió de su habitación dejando a la chica de ojos color perla sola en ella_

—_Eres la chica que con su sonrisa acelera mis latidos—dijo para sí mismo mientras trataba de reflexionar sobre sus pensamientos con Hinata— ¿me gusta?_

_Agito la cabeza como para sacar esos pensamientos que lo único que logro fue marearse un poco, así que fue a tomar un poco de jugo de la nevera, por su desgracia al probarlo le supo rancio así que prefirió dejar de pensar y acostarse en el sofá pensando bien las cosas_

— _¿De verdad me gustas Hinata?—pensaba mientras daba vueltas en el sofá— ¿y Sakura?_

_Tanto pensar le provoco un dolor de cabeza, pensar no era lo de el así que se quedo dormido…_

— _¿Cómo no amarte?—decía la chica con una hermosa cabellera color negro azulado mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta de la habitación para no despertar a naruto_

_La tormenta aun estaba presente así que la chica prefirió ir a dormir, a la cama de naruto…a la cama de su amado, que era una cama llena de olores, se percibía el olor a su perfume, con el olor de frituras, con el olor de su shampoo. Hinata tomo el pequeño peluche de un zorro naranja con muchas colas, lo abrazo, como había abrazado a naruto su hermoso torpe patinador…._

…

—N-no sé qué decirte—le susurro Hinata a Gaara que seguía ahí frente suyo

—solo piénsalo un poco, saliendo de clases quiero llevarte a un lugar—dijo Gaara muy serio

—Jóvenes entren y colóquense en sus respectivos lugares—entro la morsa a impartir sus "clases"

Esas 8 horas escolares fueron las más pesadas tanto a para Hinata y Gaara ambos anhelaban salir para aclarar las cosas, aunque Hinata preferiría huir seria mejor hablar con Gaara para en todo caso no lastimarlo

El ultimo sonido, la campana de salida y todos salieron rápido, no querían estar ni un minuto más ahí…ella trato de ser discreta y salir corriendo a su departamento pero le fue imposible alguien ya le había tocado por el hombro

—Vamos—dijo y sin necesidad de tomarla ambos fueron caminando hacia aquel lugar

Gaara tenía la imagen en el cielo con las manos en los bolcillos esperando que sus sentimientos sean aclarados y compatibles

Hinata estaba apenada nerviosa y ansiosa mirando el suelo, ambos sin noción de el camino que recorrían

Gaara prefirió pararse y mirar a Hinata que siguió con su camino, el chico pelirrojo solo abrió los ojos como platos…tomo fuertemente el antebrazo de Hinata y la jalo hacia donde él estaba, no pudo abrazarla en ese momento. Ella aun confundida por lo que había pasado aclaro sus oídos y capto un auto que estaba sonando su claxon, el mismo auto que la hubiera atropellado si Gaara no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia

Hinata quedo sin palabras ante tal acción de él, el solo la abrazo

—Ten más cuidado—dijo Gaara acariciando el cabello de Hinata

—si…gracias—la chica se sonrojó estaba realmente apenada con tan situación

Su camino los llevo a un lugar muy natural, lleno de arboles césped, un lugar hermoso y el clima era favorable estaba nublado, Gaara llevo a Hinata a un árbol que daba mucha sombra donde pudieran sentarse a charlar

— ¿me dirás que pasa con naruto?—

La chica se vio apenada y no respondió nada solo miraba el césped que estaba ligeramente húmedo, ante la insistencia de Gaara por saber lo que había pasado con naruto, Hinata conto todo lo que había pasado con naruto desde que le dijo a Sakura que estaba enamorada de él hasta la noche en el que durmió en su departamento claro sin hacer nada malo

—Empezaron a decir que estabas embarazada—dijo preocupado mirando fijamente a Hinata

Ella alzo la mirada y se le notaba el nerviosismo

— ¡No! Es mentira…yo nunca he….ni siquiera yo…. —su mirada estaba en el pasto y con sus delicadas manos empezaba arrancar el césped como señal de ansiedad

—Hinata—susurro suavemente mientras que alzaba la barbilla de Hinata obligándola a verlo a los ojos, ella se quedó paralizada mientras el chico pelirrojo se acercaba hacia ella, se puso tensa no sabía qué hacer, Él cerro sus ojos y dejo que su instinto lo llevara hasta ella.

Sus labios estaban tan cerca, ambos sentían la cortante respiración del otro, el tomo valor y deposito sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella, por un momento parecía el primer beso de unos niños hasta que a Gaara empezó a mover sus labios coordinadamente obligando a Hinata a hacerlo también, sin embargo ese beso fue lento suave tan lindo y corto, como de dos personas que se aman, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, antes de que las cosas empeoraran Gaara se separo de ella suavemente y la miro a los ojos, ella estaba realmente paralizada sus mejillas un poco ruborizadas y sus hermosos ojos de sorpresa

—Gaara-kun—dijo muy nerviosa

—Solo espero que haya sido especial...—fue tal vez lo último que le dijo a ella por esa tarde

…

— ¡Todos están invitados a mi súper fiesta en la piscina!—dijo una chica rubia a un grupito de amigos que estaba sentado en el césped del colegio y empezó repartir tarjetitas

Esa chica rubia que últimamente era la chica más popular y sexy del colegio venia acompañada de su novio oficial kiba, no iban a celebrar nada solo una fiesta entre alumnos

— ¡Hinata! ¡No he sabido nada de ti! Te invito a mi fiesta te quiero—le dijo Ino a su amiga que estaba estudiando

—Gracias Ino, yo también…te extraño amiga—esto último lo dijo para sí misma ya que no quería que kiba se enterara que es un roba amigas

Sin duda iba a ir a esa fiesta tal vez podría tener una amiga de nuevo, Ino no era para nada mala con Hinata era una gran amiga, nunca se le subía la "fama" ni nada por el estilo, siempre fue humilde sin dejarse humillar claro, lo que no esperaba Hinata es que Sakura y las demás personas que la daban fueran a ir…

Esa tarde se volvió una tarde obscura

Sakura imaginaba que Hinata iría a la fiesta y estaba pensando muy bien qué hacer para dejarla en ridículo. La fiesta fue en casa de kiba ya que tenía un gran jardín, todo estaba bien adornado no faltaba nada, estaba la comida, las botanas, las bebidas todo bien para una fiesta de adolescentes inmaduros

— ¡Que tal la party!—decía la chica mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música cuidando de no derramar ni una gota del vaso que contenía alcohol

—Ino, ya llego tu amiga Hinata—le susurro al oído kiba Ino enseguida cambio su forma de actuar y fue a saludar a Hinata

Ella estaba sentada muy alejada de donde todos estaban bailando aprovechando las obscuras nubes que hacia esta fiesta más especial

— ¡Hermosa Que bueno que viniste!—saludo con un cálido beso en la mejilla a su amiga—anímate vamos a bailar

—no gracias Ino prefiero estar aquí un poco mas—dijo sonriente

—Ok—dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y se fue a bailar con su novio

Hinata suspiro y bajo su mirada, ella empezó a ver su teléfono celular, tenía mensajes y llamadas perdidas, no eran demasiadas pero eran de solo una persona Gaara

— ¿Quieres bailar?—pregunto el chico que venía vestido de color negro

—naruto—susurro la chica, sin dar ninguna respuesta naruto tomo la mano de Hinata y la llevo a bailar, claro que fue un poco lejos de donde estaba Sakura, lo hizo sin saber aun nada

La canción fantastic baby del grupo surcoreano Big Bang, a pesar de que a ella nunca la habían sacado a bailar y mucho menos un hombre no lo hacía nada mal para ser la primera vez, tal vez una o dos canciones aguanto bailar con él, que parecían canciones que duraban horas ya que bailar con la persona que amas no es fácil

—ya regreso voy al baño—le dijo Hinata a naruto y se alejo de el

Una chica peli rosa se percato de lo que sucedía y siguió a la ojiperla, era hora de poner su plan malvado en acción

Ella llevaba un frasco de plástico bien tapado, era peligroso si su contenido se esparcía por todos lados

— ¡Hey!—dijo bruscamente refiriéndose a la Hinata y ella enseguida giro su mirada par a ver quien la llamaba— ¿Qué haces tan sola?

—Sakura, ya por favor—rogo la chica

— ¿Ya qué? Esta traumada chica, yo solo quiero ser tu amiga—abrazo hipócritamente a Hinata y enseguida la soltó

La ojiperla seguía paralizada tratando de cuidar de cada uno de los movimientos de su ex mejor amiga

—Sakura, ¿Por qué eres así? Solo te confesé lo que mi corazón sentía y me empezaste a dañar ¿Por qué?—dijo expresando sus sentimientos

— ¿Por qué?, ¡porque naruto es mío! El siempre vivirá enamorado de mi, ti jamás, eres una estúpida como crees que naruto se va enamorar de alguien como tú, una persona tan torpe y estúpida

—tu cerebro no te da para más, no sabes expresarte de otra forma, de que sirve tener el cuerpo bonito y mil hombres a la vez si estas hueca—escupió Hinata con rabia, por fin ella se había hartado de ser buena con todos, Sakura se quedo boqui abierta ante la actitud de ella

— ¡Ha! Cuando me dijiste lo de naruto, yo supe que era mentira, si de verdad él estuviera enamorado de ti, crees que me besaría a mí, y se acostaría conmigo

— ¿NO hay hombre aquí con el que no lo hayas hecho?—dijo en tono de rabia

—Sí, hay pocos pero soy hermosa por eso tengo tantos, tu ninguno… ¡NI UNO!

—y por eso me pegaron con bolitas de papel, me castiga el profesor con el que te acuestas, por eso me metías animales muertos a la mochila, me pegaste la goma de mascar en el cabello, y por eso casi abusan de mi esos chicos en el baño—estaba realmente molesta, ella no quería llorar mas

— ¡Sí! No te mereces nada, me canse de que seas más bonita que yo, por eso te hice todo eso ahora nadie te mira a ti como la niña bonita "virgen" y solitaria, si no como la pendeja a quién todos maltratamos…—Sakura empezó a destapar el frasco que aun tenía en sus manos

El chico de cabello lacio de punta entro a esa escena dramática entre dos amigas, el estaba ahí escondido escuchando todo lo que hablaban, la presencia de este chico hiso que ambas se tranquilizaran

—Naruto, ella me está dañando—dijo Sakura haciéndose la victima abrazando a naruto

El chico solo alejo a Sakura de su abrazo y miro a Hinata con una seriedad

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?—se acerco a Hinata y acariciaba su mejilla

— ¿para qué? No quería que te alejaras de mí…o de ella—dijo mirando el suelo

—te han hecho tanto daño…y yo no lo sabía—naruto se odiaba a sí mismo por no poder ser el héroe de Hinata en esta triste historia

—Naruto…siempre me has gustado…y ya lo sabes—fue lo último que dijo antes de salir huyendo del lugar, salió de prisa de la casa de kiba y no llamo la atención de nadie como era de esperarse

Naruto estaba paralizado no reacciono hasta que Sakura se acerco a él con un cálido abrazo

— ¡Tu!—sujeto los brazos de Sakura agitándola un poco fuerte—eres una perra

Lo dijo y la empujo un poco, ella se dejo caer para naruto se viera muy agresivo, pero sus actuaciones la llevaron a la desgracia el contenido del frasco le cayó completo en ella

— ¡Maldición!—dijo pero nadie la escucho ya que el chico rubio había ido a buscar a Hinata

El contenido del frasco era polvo pica pica, Sakura resistía el rascar su piel, pero fue imposible se rascaba el cuerpo hasta que quedo rojo, la comezón abarcaba todo su cuerpo corrió desesperada ya que nadie la ayudaba empezó a mojarse el cuerpo con agua del lavabo del baño que no fue suficiente…

Mucha agua proveniente de una manguera empapo a Sakura y no dejaba de arrojarle agua, ella se estaba arruinando la ropa y el maquillaje mientras intentaba esquivar el chorro de agua

— ¡Ha-Ha! ¡Eso te pasa por zorra!—dijo el pelirrojo chico que sostenía la manguera y todos empezaron a burlarse de ella

— ¡Basta Gaara!—dijo la chica pero él no paro, ya que recordó que siempre Hinata le pedía que parara y no lo hacia

…

— ¡Maldición!—dijo Hinata mientras paraba de correr en una esquina para tomar aire

— ¡Hinata…espera!—dijo el chico que corría para alcanzarla y antes de que Hinata pudiera correr naruto ya estaba detrás de ella

—naruto—susurro la chica

—Hinata por favor….

—será mejor que nos alejemos un poco—le dijo la chica soltando un par de lagrimas—prefiero olvidarte…solo quererte me ha dañado

—Yo no quiero que me olvides—coloco sus manos en las mejillas de la chica y se acerco lentamente a ella cerrando sus ojos

—No, naruto—dijo muy suave pero esas palabras no impidieron a los labios de naruto presionar los de ella suavemente

Ella se alejo de ese beso poniendo su mano en el pecho de naruto

—Esto está mal—dijo Hinata triste—yo no puedo, ya no

—no me has dejado decirte lo que yo…—se vio interrumpido por la presencia de un chico de su misma edad un chico pelirrojo que se aproximo a Hinata y la abrazo por los hombros y se la llevo lejos de allí sin decir nada

Naruto decidió hacerle caso a Hinata sería mejor que se separaran un poco para poder aclarar sus pensamientos y poder hablar con ella después

—Si tú supieras que lo que tú sientes…los siento yo—naruto suspiro y se resigno a irse a casa

…

**¡HOLA!**

**¿Cómo están? Gracias a los comentarios…sorpresa primer beso de Hinata con Gaara…para los que les gustaba el gaahina ahí está un poco, me dieron unas sugerencias y medio las adapte, Espero que les guste….Por fin la primera parte de la venganza a la bitch de Sakura ¡ha-ha!**

**Saludos**

**Yami (videl362/Yamilna)**


	6. Solo tú

Solo tú

Fue difícil para ella enfrentar la realidad, el chico que le gustaba desde siempre la beso, y la persona que consideraba su héroe la beso confesándole su amor, a ninguno respondió, no sabía cómo hacerlo, ellos tomaron sus propias decisiones y como Hinata es terriblemente débil ante ellos no decía ni hacia nada. Los días se pasaron volando desde esa fiesta Hinata y naruto no cruzaron ninguna palabra, se veían de reojo y nada más, ninguno tenía el valor para hablar de lo sucedido, Gaara se tomo el atrevimiento de ser el "novio" de Hinata ante todos. Ellos no se besaban, no hablaban de la relación ni de los sentimientos, pero eran "novios" Gaara solo la protegía…Pero últimamente Sakura y sus amigos no han hecho nada en contra de ella, casi acaban las clases, será tiempo de buscar una carrera y tomar decisiones importantes, sin embargo estos chicos estaban ocupados en otras cosas

—Y M C A— coreaban los chicos haciendo movimientos con sus brazos una y otra vez

— ¡Kiba! No le sigas la corriente a naruto—decía la chica rubia que regañaba a su novio que estaba con sus mejores amigos disfrutando de que el maestro no había llegado a clases

Al parecer Ino tenía poder sobre su novio y los amigos de él, ya que diciendo esto todos se calmaron, ella solo sonrió, se acerco a ellos abrazándolos

—Pórtense bien pollitos, aunque sea solo por lo que nos queda ¿Si?—dijo cariñosamente mientras se marchaba sexymente

— ¿Cómo tienes a la novia más sexy del mundo?—pregunto Sai, y la respuesta de kiba fue un golpe en el hombro

La mirada de kiba y Sai fueron directamente a la ventana del salón de clases, donde una pareja pasaba tranquilamente, un poco separados y hablando muy poco

—Son una pareja extraña—comento kiba

—Gaara le quito a Hinata a este estúpido—Sai dijo refiriéndose a naruto— ¡Una virgen inteligente, seria, hermosa!

Naruto bajo la mirada, un golpe en su pecho le hacía recordar lo que paso con ella, y desafortunadamente Sai tenía razón la dejo ir por estúpido, se arrepentía de haber dejado que Sakura la dañara así, aunque fuera inconscientemente, se arrepentía de ignorar el amor sincero de una buena chica…pero hoy no, hoy no llorara por ella

Sasuke llega por sus espaldas y le da un golpe a Sai en el hombro

—Naruto, acompáñame—dijo fríamente, naruto siempre confiaba en el, él era su mejor amigo serio, y confiaba de que no era una broma

— ¡ay sí, sí! Ya se va la pareja ¡GAY!—comento estúpidamente el estúpido de Sai

— ¡SI! ¿Te da envidia?—dijo Sasuke, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, el nunca respondía de esa manera y menos por algo así

Ellos caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar donde nadie los escuchara

—Amigo, me canse de verte así… ¿Por qué no haces nada?

— ¿Hacer qué? ¿De qué?—pregunto en tono bajo naruto

—No te hagas tonto, Hinata, la quieres admítelo ¿Por qué no te le declaras?

—tiene novio—contesto rápidamente ya que eso le dolía

— ¿Gaara? Ese tipo se toma atribuciones que no son de él, no son pareja—Sasuke sonaba decidido

— ¡Le hice daño Sasuke! ¿Cómo puedo decirle que me perdone?

— ¡Tu no le hiciste nada! Fue Sakura, ella siempre te ha amado lo dijo Sakura, tienes oportunidad, reconquístala…—Sasuke trataba de convencer a su amigo pero él se veía perdido

—Y cómo quieres que lo haga ¿Hola, te quiero?

Ambos quedaron mudos un pensamiento igual paso por su mente, algo que solucionaría tal vez sus problemas

…

—Hinata—tocaba su mejilla, ella solo se sonrojo— ¿Cómo estás?

—mejor…creo que la temperatura ya bajo—decía en voz baja

—Quiero hablar contigo, ¿puedes ahora?

—Gaara, siempre estoy contigo, no sé porque me pides permiso—decía mientras sonreía

—es especial…

Gaara caminaba y Hinata atrás de él, como de costumbre estos últimos días así había sido, Gaara era su guardaespaldas para muchos, su amante para otros y para naruto eran pareja, pero para ser francos ni siquiera ellos sabían de su relación. Ellos salieron del colegio a una parte cubierta de arboles donde casi nadie iba, tal vez porque se veía aburrido solo una banca y la sombra de un viejo árbol, sin embargo era el lugar secreto de Gaara

—Hinata…estos días ha sido difíciles para ambos, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Solo escucha atentamente—ambos sentados en aquella banca un poco juntos, toda una escena romántica, Gaara saco de su funda su guitarra acústica y empezó a colocarla en su pierna derecha en posición a tocarla

Afino algunas cuerdas y aclaro su garganta, su expresión era fría, no se notaba ningún tipo de nerviosismo, el empezó con unas notas sincronizadas, Hinata escuchaba atentamente, hasta que llego el momento en el que ella escucho su voz cantar

_Porque he sido siempre un estúpido_

_Y sé que no hay nadie más que tú_

_Pero a ti te importa alguien más_

_Y no sabes lo que siento por ti_

_Quizás ni en tus sueños me has visto a mí_

_Y tus recuerdos no son por mí_

_Pero soy yo el que te vio llorar_

_Y una lágrima cayendo está_

_Aunque te vea pasar, soy feliz y aquí voy a estar_

_Aun no sabes que dice el corazón,_

_¡Quiero detenerme y marchar!_

_Quiero verte solo una vez_

_Mi dolor ya no lo soportaré_

_Un te amo está mis labios y que no lo ves_

_Hoy de nuevo es que lloro por ti_

_Hoy de nuevo es que te extraño a ti_

_Baby, te amo, y te espero a ti_

_Nunca más digas adiós_

_A pesar que no te pueda hoy abrazar_

_Te necesito y solo diré te quiero_

_Te espero y seguiré esperando_

_Quiero verte solo una vez_

_Mi dolor ya no lo soportaré_

_Un te amo está mis labios y que no lo ves_

_Hoy de nuevo que lloro por ti_

_Pienso en ti y así es que lo haré_

_Y mi corazón muy triste se ve_

_Un te amo está mis labios y que no lo ves_

_Hoy de nuevo que lloro por ti_

_Hoy de nuevo es que te extraño a ti_

_Baby, te amo, y te esperaré aquí._

(Cover (SS501) Because im stupid – Sebastián Dupont-Versión acústica)

La canción termino, Hinata escucho atentamente la letra pero aun seguía desconcertada ¿Por qué Gaara cantaba este tipo de canción?, el chico pelirrojo dejo la guitarra a su costado aclaro su garganta al parecer seguía frio aunque temblaban sus manos seguramente por tocar la guitarra tanto tiempo

— ¿Y bien?—pregunto el pelirrojo

—No sé qué decirte…Gaara…perdóname…no puedo quererte, no aun—agrego la chica con ojos color perla

— ¿Aun lo amas?—pregunta resignado

—Sí, será difícil olvidar a alguien como él…—un ligero escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata y se transmitió por la piel de Gaara, el lo percibió así que alzo la barbilla de ella para comprobar lo que pensaba, y si ella estaba derramando unas lagrimas

—Tranquila, solo recuerda que pase lo que pase, siempre estaré aquí

—gracias—Gaara limpio sus lagrimas

—pero…al menos quisiera…que me respondieras

—Gaara ya te dije que por el momento no pero tú eres el candidato perfecto—trato de dar a entender que ella va a intentar olvidar y empezar a enamorarse de él, dando falsas esperanzas al pelirrojo que en ningún momento creyó

—Por favor respóndeme esto…—susurro, y se fue acercándose a la chica colocando su mano en su mejilla, sus labios se unieron suavemente, él la beso, Hinata capto enseguida lo que él quería, tal vez se vería mal por besar a quien no amas, pero ella confiaba plenamente en el así que respondió torpemente el beso, fue un beso suave y un poco largo Hinata no dejaba de pensar en el beso que le dio naruto…

—Gaara…no—susurro alejándose de el

—Gracias, siempre quise que respondieras…dejare que tu corazón aclare sus pensamientos, siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte con lo que quieras…—las dulces palabras de Gaara asían que Hinata dudara de lo que sentía por naruto ¿acaso ya se estaba enamorando?

— ¿Siempre serás mi amigo?—ella tomo su fría mano

—Siempre—él beso su frente

…

Una tarde de viernes el cielo estaba nublado con posibilidades de lluvia, aunque posiblemente esta noche no ocurra nada que arruine una noche de chicas, una joven rubia estaba platicando con una amiga suya después de siglos de no hablar con ella

—Sinceramente se me hace extraño que vengas a mi departamento, y más para hablar conmigo—decía Hinata con una cara dudosa

—Hay amiga, me dijeron por ahí cosas de ti, como por ejemplo, que no tienes amigas, por lo del accidente con Sakura y cosas así…Desahógate conmigo—intentaba ser amable pero con el tiempo la amistad había perdido confianza

—pues no se… Ino no tengo ganas de recordar esas cosas, solo me ponen de malas

—lo entiendo... mira se que nos hemos distanciado, mañana ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Iremos a dar un paseo, te servirá de distracción—intentaba de convencerla

—Bueno me siento un poco enferma—mintió

— ¡Ay! Si te sangra la nariz llevare pañuelos—dijo sonriendo

—Ino…

—Por favor, por favor…no ira kiba

—Está bien—concluyó con un suspiro

La noche se paso rápida para Ino y lenta para Hinata, esa noche no podía dormir algo lo impedía, además de que está acostumbrada a dormir sola sentía que algo extraño pasaría mañana, ella aun no superaba lo que paso con Gaara, se quedaba pensando en el enseguida la imagen de naruto se atravesaba por su mente, al parecer naruto no la deja enamorarse de alguien más…

— ¡Oh! Ya estas lista Hinata, creo que me quede dormida—decía Ino recién levantada

—No, solo es que no podía dormir—la chica de ojos color perla estaba aplicando un poco de base de maquillaje en su cara

—maquíllate lindo, tal vez encontremos un chico que te guste…

—Ah—se limito a contestar

— ¿Tu andas con Gaara?—pregunto directamente

—No, solo es mi mejor amigo—suspiro

Ino se dedico a contestar los 20 mensajes de texto que le habían llegado, después se arreglo en 20 minutos, era tal vez un don, se arreglaba perfecta en tan poco tiempo cualquier chica se lleva más de 1 hora. Hinata usaba un lindo vestido de verano, color azul y unos zapatos bajos de pulsera del mismo color, se veía tan inocente, en cambio Ino llevaba un short corto y una blusa muy ajustada muy provocativa como de costumbre

—Mira Hinata, a donde te llevare…—el sonido del celular la interrumpió—"si, ya el pájaro llego al nido"—colgó el teléfono

— ¿Pájaro, nido?

—tu tranquila Hinata, mira estamos en el campo…te gusta ¿no?—trato de distraerla pero ella seguía intentando averiguar

—si…—en eso Ino con sus manos cubrió los ojos de Hinata

—Tranquila yo te guiare—dijo Ino mientras daba pasitos para dirigirla a un lugar

Como Ino lo sospechaba, Hinata cedió, ella seguía siendo buena persona, y no dijo nada solo confió en su amiga y en que ella no le haría nada malo, lo único que temía es que ella y Sakura se unieran para hacerle más daño, pero como ella siempre han sido enemigas lo descarto inmediatamente. Últimamente Sakura no molestaba a Hinata, tal vez porque Gaara siempre la protegía y sabia que mientras ellos estén juntos no podía ni siquiera verla

Sus torpes pasos pararon, Ino empezaba a ser caras extrañas, como dando indicaciones, y suavemente quito sus manos de los ojos de Hinata permitiéndole ver, se encontró con 5 chicos que ella conocía bien, Sasuke, Kiba, Sai, Neji su primo y…naruto, ellos estaban formados en línea recta, ella miro extrañada, no entendía nada, en eso una melodía empezaba sonar, sin duda era la canción Hello de Shinee. Empezó a sonar y ellos sonriendo a excepción de Sasuke, empezaron a bailar la coreografía

_Cuando me veo en estos momentos, siento que realmente soy joven_

_Cuando estas delante de mí, no sé qué hacer_

_La gente que está enamorada, Por favor_

_Dígame como comenzaron a amar_

_¿Llegara el día en que la tome de la mano?_

_¿Llegara el día que besare sus ojos cerrados?_

_Hola, hola_

_He reunido el valor_

_Hola, hola_

_Quiero hablar contigo por un momento_

_Hola, hola_

_Puedo parecen un poco apresurado_

_¿Pero quién sabe? Podríamos_

_Hacer que esto termine bien_

_Si me acerco a ti o espero un poco más_

_Con todo el mundo diciendo cosas diferentes hacen que_

_Sea mucho más difícil_

_(Posiblemente no me cree)_

_Ella tiene expectativas más altas de lo que parece._

_Este tipo de cosas son raras para mí_

_Por favor, cree lo que digo_

_¿Llegara el día en que casualmente pueda abrazarla?_

_Creo que todo va a salir de la forma en que lo desee…_

Naruto bailaba y cantaba las partes de Taemin, todos estaban coordinados como si hubieran estado practicando durante un tiempo, la letra la adaptaron del coreano al español para que ella sintiera la letra, y así lo hiso ella no paraba de sonreír y sus ojos se tornaban llorosos, ya que a Hinata le gustaba mucho este grupo, y que naruto hiciera eso por ella la ponía más alegre su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho

La canción termino, todos de espaldas como lo marcaba la coreografía original, Hinata enseguida se quedo paralizada no sabía qué hacer en eso naruto se acercaba con una rosa color azul cielo y se la da, Hinata aun seguía sin palabras, naruto le sonrió

—Hinata, todo esto es para que me perdones…quiero que me vuelvas a hablar, quiero…—su respiración era cortante ya que se había cansado de bailar— que me des otra oportunidad…

—Naruto, si—estaba tan nerviosa que solo esas palabras salieron de su boca

Naruto se atrevió a acariciar su mejilla y deposito un beso en su frente, en la mente de Hinata se atravesó la imagen del último beso que le dio Gaara en la frente

—Gracias—susurro Hinata a punto de derramar lagrimas

Naruto se percato de que ella estaba a punto de llorar así que la abrazo, ese abrazo le dio fuerza a Hinata soltó sus lagrimas pero se sentía feliz, el chico rubio acariciaba su espalda suavemente, estaban completamente solos, para ellos mismos, ya que los chicos estaban viéndolos cayados

— ¿Crees que ya sean novios?—pregunto Ino a Kiba

—Lo dudo, naruto solo quería que fueran amigos

—Quiere que pase un tiempo, quiere volverla a enamorar—concluyo Sasuke

— Aw, que ternura… ¡Qué bien lo hicieron chicos!—dice Ino abrazándolos a todos

Los chicos estaban cansados y felices, porque habían ayudado a un amigo, claro que ese amigo les tuvo que prestar todos sus videojuegos para que lo ayudaran con esta sorpresa

—Lo siento…moje tu camisa—decía Hinata alejándose de el

—no te preocupes—naruto no podía evitar sonreír, se sentía tan bien tenerla cerca su aroma tan dulce de siempre, el aroma que nunca aprecio antes tanto como ahora— ¿Quieres andar en patineta?

— ¿Quieres reírte de mí?—pregunta Hinata sonriendo

—Un poco, ¡Es broma!, solo quiero estar contigo

Ambos se despidieron de sus amigos y se fueron por su parte, los chicos fueron a comer algo para celebrar la reconciliación y bueno la "pareja de amigos" fue a dar una vuelta, ya que naruto quería que Hinata aprendiera a andar en su patineta, le costó trabajo y más por el vestido y los zapatos pero ya se controlaba sobre la patineta, claro con el apoyo de naruto, pasaron toda la tarde dando vueltas en la ciudad, comiendo helado platicando de tonterías como juegos, películas, maestros…pero no tocaron el tema de Sakura, ni Gaara, no querían recordar nada que les hiciera daño…por lo que también no toaron el tema del amor

La noche llego inmediatamente, naruto llevo a Hinata a tomar un bocadillo, ya que ella no acostumbra cenar

—Esta rico—dijo contenta mientras mordía nuevamente su crepa dulce

—Prueba la mía, es salada—dijo naruto ofreciéndole su crepa de jamón con queso, la chica le dio una pequeña mordida, naruto observó como comía, comía como un gatito pensaba y no podía borrar la sonrisa de su boca

—también esta rica

Estaban sentados en una banca del centro comercial de la ciudad cómodamente hablando sobre intereses

— ¿Quieres ir a mi departamento?—pregunto nervioso naruto

—Si…—se puso nerviosa y volvió a comer

Después de comer fueron al departamento de naruto, era de noche, ambos caminaban por las calles de konoha, casi nadie estaba a estas horas, naruto estaba sosteniendo con su mano derecha su preciosa patineta y su mano izquierda sentía un cosquilleo de tocar a Hinata que estaba alado de él, pero lo único que hizo fue rosar con la mano de Hinata

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto extrañada, naruto no respondió, pero su mano izquierda se acerco a la mano de ella y la tomo

Hinata no dijo nada solo entrelazo sus manos para que fuera mas cómodo caminar juntos ambos se sonrojaron un poco, tal vez nadie los veía pero ellos se sentían más incómodos al estar solos, el silencio los mataba

Llegaron al departamento de naruto un tanto tarde, Hinata entro y se sorprendió de ver todo bien ordenado como si naruto se hubiera puesto las pilas en la higiene, naruto acomodo sus cosas y no dejaba de ver a Hinata que estaba muy quieta, a lo mejor estaba muy avergonzada

— ¿Estás bien?—él se acerco a ella y acaricio un mechón de su cabello

—Aja—dijo en un tono muy bajo

El tiempo pasaba ellos se miraban sin decir nada, hace mucho que no tenían tanta cercanía

—fui un tonto…si me lo permites quisiera ser mas…que tu amigo

— ¡Mira que tarde es!—omitió sus palabras y se levanto rápidamente hasta la salida pero naruto fue más rápido y se interpuso en su camino

El estaba frente a ella, la tomo por los hombros y la miro a los ojos con ternura

—No hay una tormenta afuera, no hay escusa, pero… ¿podrías quedarte esta noche aquí?

Las palabras de naruto hicieron que Hinata se paralizara no sabía que responder, ella temía porque él se pasara con ella, pero ella misma sabía que naruto no es un chico con malas intenciones, tal vez no sea tan cauteloso como Gaara pero ella lo amaba y confiaba en el

—está bien—naruto le dio un beso en la esquina de sus labios, se fue rápido a su habitación, mientras Hinata seguía ahí parada pensando en lo que había pasado

El chico rubio regreso con algo de ropa en sus manos que entrego a Hinata

—Puedes ponerte esto, y bueno ya sabes dónde está el baño, usa mi toalla—dijo esto y volvió a su habitación tenía que dejarla arreglada para no causar mala impresión

Hinata entro al baño y estaba todo bien limpio, acomodo sus cosas, verifico el funcionamiento de la ducha, puso el agua caliente, y empezó a desvestirse. Se aseguro que estaba cerrada la puerta ya que sería algo vergonzoso que naruto la viera desnuda, entro a la ducha dejando que el agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo, sus músculos se destensaron, ella se sentía tan cómoda. Coloco en su cabello el shampoo de naruto que era de sorprenderse que no fuera un shampoo de manzanilla por su cabello rubio, era un shampoo para "hombres" con un olor muy masculino que seguramente se le quedaría en el cabello durante un buen tiempo. Siguió su rutina de baño

En otra habitación del mismo departamento estaba el chico rubio de ojos azules desesperado arreglando su habitación, guardando los videojuegos acomodando los juguetes o "figuras de acción" que tenia y perfumándola para causar una buena impresión, acomodo su cama perfectamente, si alguien entrara pensaría que esta habitación es de alguien mas

Hinata toco la puerta de la habitación espero 2 segundos y entro en la habitación, ella usaba un bóxer de naruto un poco ajustado y una playera naranja ancha

— ¿Te importa si uso tu toalla para secar mi cabello?—ella tenía enrollada la toalla en su cabello y lo presionaba para secarlo

—no, no yo tomare otra…mira si quieres acuéstate ya es tarde

Ella no respondió y dirigió a la cama, se sentó secando su cabello y viendo el peluche del zorro de las múltiples colas

—me gusta tu símbolo—comento

—Gracias…iré a bañarme—diciendo esto desapareció

La chica estaba cansada así que termino de secarse el cabello y se preparo para dormir, la verdad es que el bóxer era muy ajustado y era incomodo para ella ya que remarcaba su cuerpo, no dejaba nada a la imaginación, así que se cubrió rápidamente con las finas y blancas sabanas de la cama, se acostó dándole la espalda a la puerta, abrazo al peluche con todas su fuerzas para omitir que estaba realmente emocionada

Pasaron 10 minutos, Hinata se quedo dormida, no tardo en salir de la ducha naruto, su cabello estaba mojado y sexymente despeinado, miro la figura que hacia Hinata acostada, pensaba en sus múltiples curvas y después fue a ponerse un poco de loción. El decidió irse a dormir al sofá como lo hizo la ultima vez, pero vio a Hinata tan inofensiva tan tierna y inevitablemente deseable que decidió acercarse, hizo un pequeño rechinido en la cama lo que provoco que Hinata se despertara y girara a verlo

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó sorprendida

—nada…solo quería cubrirte—invento esta excusa rápido, aunque era estúpida ya que hacia un poco de calor

—Ah…naruto… ¿podrías dormir aquí?—Hinata dijo lo que pensaba, tenia sueño y no se percato de la gravedad de sus palabras

—Si tú quieres…—decía naruto nervioso, ya que él empezó a llevar a su imaginación a unos niveles muy altos de perversidad, ver a Hinata con ese pequeño short lo provocaba

La chica de ojos color perla se dio la vuelta y se acomodo nuevamente para dormir, naruto hizo lo mismo pero del otro lado de la cama dejando un gran espacio en medio de la cama, en ese espacio estaban los sentimientos que sentían uno por el otro, el deseo por estar juntos. Ambos no podían dormir de nervios, pero la naturaleza les dio un pequeño empujoncito. Empezó una tormenta eléctrica y en el departamento de naruto se escuchaban muy de cerca los truenos, Hinata se estremecía cada vez que escuchaba uno, su piel se volvía de gallina, naruto tomo valor, y la abrazo por la espalda brindándole su calor

—naruto…—susurro

—Supuse que necesitabas un abrazo—se aferro mas a ella, Hinata giro para verlo a los ojos

—naruto…es que…—ella nos sabía que decir

El chico rubio se acostó viendo hacia el techo

—Acércate—dijo y Hinata rápido se aproximo a él y utilizo su pecho como una cómoda almohada— ¿podrás dormir más tranquila?

—si…gracias—ella se aferro más a su pecho y se dejo caer en brazos de Morfeo

—descansa luna—beso su frente y decidió dormir también

…

Los rayos de sol por la mañana, la forma más natural de despertar, aunque aun era algo temprano tomando en cuenta que la noche anterior la chica no pudo dormir mucho, Hinata se despertó justo donde se había dormido en el pecho de naruto, se estiro un poco y tallaba sus ojos con los talones de sus manos

—pareces un bebe—comento naruto, que al parecer se había levantado primero—no te quise despertar

—no te preocupes—dijo sonriendo mientras tallaba sus ojos, naruto aprovecho la situación y deposito un fino beso en sus labios

—Buenos días—dijo naruto y se levanto de la cama

—Buenos días—le respondió la chica aun sorprendida por ese beso

—es domingo… ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? O ¿quieres acompañarme a ver a mis padres?

—creo que extraño a tu mama—respondió con su linda sonrisa, al verla naruto no pudo evitar sonreír también

Los chicos pasaron la mañana en el departamento desayunaron algo, jugaron video juegos y después decidieron ir en la tarde a ver a los padres de naruto ya que siempre los visita naruto en las tardes y no quería romper la costumbre. Tomaron un autobús para que los llevaran, una chica los seguía disimuladamente. Bajando del autobús Hinata fue a comprar algo dejando a naruto solo, y ahí fue donde la chica se acerco

—muy bien naruto, ya te acostaste con ella—la chica le lanzo los brazos a él, pero él se alejo

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Sakura?

—vine por lo acordado…no vas a jugar con ella enamorarla y dejarla como a un perro—dijo bruscamente para que la escucharan

—Deja de decir esas estupideces—se rebeló naruto

Sakura no podía aceptar la respuesta de naruto así que intento besarlo, naruto la tomo por los hombros y evito el beso, sin embargo Hinata lo había visto, y solo pudo oír lo que decía Sakura, naruto vio a Hinata correr y sin pensarlo nuevamente fue con ella. Sakura se quedó sola ahí parada

La busco durante un largo tiempo, no sabía por donde empezar

— ¿Y si tomo un autobús y si se fue a su casa?—pensaba en voz alta, realmente se había puesto nervioso, nunca creyó tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez

Después de 15 minutos la encontró sentada con la mirada perdida, el cielo se había obscurecido y era peligroso para ella estar ahí, naruto corrió hasta donde ella estaba y le tomo la mano para que no volviera a correr

—Hinata…—dijo pero ella no giro a verlo, su mirada seguía perdida

—no me hables—decía intentando zafarse dela garre pero no podía

—déjame decirte

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué solo me utilizas? ¿Qué soy solo un juego?...Sakura tenía razón tu solo la amaras a ella y a nadie más— ella estaba molesta derramando lagrimas, un trueno hiso que naruto soltara el agarre y Hinata lo aprovecho para irse, el chico la siguió

—Yo no la amo Hinata—decía pero ella no quería escuchar

La lluvia hiso que ambos se detuvieran, Hinata decidió que las gotas la mojaran así sus lagrimas no se notarían tanto, naruto aprovecho el momento, se puso frente de ella y la obligo a verlo a los ojos

—Hinata, Sakura solo vino para esto, hacerte más daño, ella no es nada para mi, Hinata yo…te quiero

—Pero…—fue interrumpida por naruto

— ¿Tú me quieres?—pregunto

—naruto…ni siquiera somos algo formal… ¿solo quieres?—volvió a ser interrumpida

—Hinata…ser novios no es suficiente…

— ¿Qué quieres entonces? ¿Solo quieres que me acueste contigo?—ella no podía controlar sus lagrimas las palabras que ella misma soltaba le dolían

Naruto le susurro algo en el oído y Hinata puso sus ojos como platos…ella no podía creerlo y menos de alguien como naruto

— ¿es enserio?

—Hinata, no quiero que te alejes de mi…nunca—tomo con sus manos las frías mejillas de la chica, se fue aproximando a ella hasta que sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre los de ella, dándole un dulce y profundo beso bajo las gotas de la lluvia

…

— ¿Quién será a estas horas?—pregunto la señora abriendo la puerta

Eran dos chicos, una chica de cabello obscuro que ella conocía, y su hijo empapados y lo más importante tomados por las manos

— ¿Naruto? ¿Hinata?—pregunto el padre del chico que se acercaba a la puerta

—mama, papa…ella es la chica con la que me quiero casar…

….

¡Hola! ¿Muchas palabras no?, Primero es Obligación ver y escuchar las canciones que puse en este songfic para que le entiendan mejor, si no quieren no, lo de obligación era una broma

Como siempre espero que les guste y sus comentarios criticas preguntas…de preferencia que sean usuarios para poder responderlas

Otra cosa hare una respuesta a "Anderson"

"_Soy de esas chicas que no le gusta lo mismo y lo mismo, por eso no es un Naru-Hina romántico y cursi todo el tiempo, quiero que este fanfic sea original, divertido, dramático, no solo lo mismo, por eso Gaara, aparte de que lo hice un poco más real, no siempre puedes estar con la persona que amas, y la persona que te ama no puede estar contigo, se empeñan en separarlo porque Sakura es una envidiosa que nunca ha sido amada más que por naruto, y al saber que su mejor amiga empezaba a sentir algo por el se propuso separarlos porque ella quería seguir siendo amada por alguien, Ser feliz no siempre es fácil siempre hay obstáculos y más en el amor"_

Sin nada más que decir me despido… ¡Saludos!

Yamile


	7. amarte

— ¿Qué?—pregunto la chica ojiperla viendo al chico que sostenía su mano

El no dijo nada solo estaba observando la reacción tan neutra de sus padres, el hombre rubio con un intenso parecido a naruto saco su cartera, tomo un par de billetes y se los dio a la mujer que tenia junto, ella sonrió

—Te lo dije—dijo la mujer pelirroja muy sonriente

—… ¿No creen que están muy jóvenes?—dijo el hombre pero fue ignorado por todos

Las cuatro personas pasaron silenciosamente hasta la sala donde los cuatro intercambiaban miradas serias, Hinata sentía un nerviosismo horrible, naruto le susurro que quería casarse, pero nunca se imagino que se lo diría sus padres y menos ahora

—No, nos casaremos ahora…queremos acabar nuestros estudios…no se asusten…es solo una promesa—dijo el chico y su madre se levanto enseguida a abrazar y besar a su nuera, ella estaba muy feliz

—No comentan una irresponsabilidad…—fue lo último que comento el señor rubio

…

Esa platica fue muy corta ya que los chicos tenían que regresar temprano, a la madre de naruto le agradaba demasiado al idea sin embargo a su padre no, no quería que se "arruinaran" la vida tan jóvenes, pero de todas maneras ambos estaban de acuerdo en que esto era solo algo ficticio pero sus corazones estaban preparados para pasar juntos la vida

Casi no hablaron durante el transcurso al departamento de Hinata, ambos estaban aun superando ese encuentro familiar tan fuerte

—Hinata ¿Qué opinas?—pregunto naruto arrinconando a Hinata en el elevador

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué?—dijo suave

El respondió con sus labios, deposito un dulce beso en los labios fríos de Hinata que estaban temblando

— ¿Te casarías conmigo?—pregunto pero el elevador se abrió y Hinata escapo rápido de el

— ¡Adiós naruto! ¡Gracias!—dijo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa y corrió hacia la puerta de su departamento, ella busco las llaves rápido para entrar, pero no podía evadir a naruto, el es tan necio

— ¿Aunque sea mi novia?

Hinata giro y lo vio a los ojos, en ese momento supo que naruto era sincero, que su amor era verdadero, pero ella no se sentía lista para casarse, solo se sentía lista para tener un novio

—Está bien—dijo sonrojándose y bajando su mirada, pero aun así naruto ansioso busco los labios de ella y le dio un beso un tanto más profundo

—Que pases bonita noche…te llamo al rato—se despidió naruto depositando un beso en la frente de Hinata

Esa noche fue muy tranquila, naruto nunca la llamo, así que Hinata se quedo dormida esperando la llamada de su nuevo novio, si tal vez fue extraña su declaración pero eran una pareja oficial, aunque ellos no pensaron en las consecuencias de sus actos

…

Era un mañana tan normal, lunes, los profesores estaban más pesados que nunca, claro nadie ama los lunes, en un salón de clases se impartía la clase de matemáticas, el profesor escribía en el pizarrón jeroglíficos para algunos y dibujitos para otros, el 90% de los alumnos de ese salón estaban haciendo otras cosas y el otro 10% intentaban prestar atención

—Alumnos ¿les quedo claro lo que puse?—pregunto el profesor intentando ocultar un bostezo

—Aja—dijeron todos con cara de sueño

—ok…lo quiero para esta clase o si no tendrán un punto menos—dijo y salió del salón de clases así nadie le empezaría a preguntar

Hinata, una de las chicas que estaban en el 10% ya había acabo el ejercicio, ya que a ella se le facilitaba este tipo de ejercicios

— ¡Hola amiguis!—dijo la pelirosa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Hinata la vio con un cierto temor pero lo supo disimular, ella no quería volver a ser débil

—Podrías decirme ¿Qué es esto?— Sakura le mostro una libreta donde estaban las operaciones que el profesor había puesto en el pizarrón

—f(x)…creo que es un grupo de KPOP—bromeo con miedo, Sakura la miro muy molesta y tiro las cosas de Hinata que estaban en su pupitre

—Yo no bromeo—dijo entre dientes

—yo tampoco—solo giro su cara para amortiguar la bofetada que le había dado Sakura, la piel de Hinata era blanca y Sakura había dejado marcada su mano en la mejilla de la ojiperla

Ella no quería llorar, no otra vez, no se acobardaría, así que solo sonrió, porque no pensaba responder violentamente

— ¿Qué no vas a llamar a tu noviecito?—espero un poco Sakura y después tomo el cuello de su camisa jalándola hacia ella— ¿Qué tienes hermosa? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué le pasa a la niña más hermosa de esta escuela?

Hinata se dedico a reflexionar cada palabra que soltaba Sakura y con la intensidad con la que lo hacia

— ¿Eso es todo? Solo porque dicen eso de mi me haces todo esto…es simplemente envidia—dijo Hinata con una leve sonrisa que fue borrada por otra bofetada de Sakura que ahora si estaba demasiado molesta

Hinata no pensó enseguida en su novio, a su mente vino Gaara, pero ella no lo había visto hoy y se empezó a acobardar de solo pensar que nadie podría salvarla ahora

— ¿Y dónde está el pelirrojo ahora?

La mirada de Hinata fue a dar al lugar donde siempre se sentaba Gaara y el estaba ahí como de costumbre acostado sobre su mesa escuchando música solo se distinguía su cabello rojo, un nudo en su garganta le impidió llamarlo y su corazón quería salirse para pedir ayuda…

Sakura se carcajeo en la cara de Hinata, con su mano apretó las mejillas de Hinata hasta que ella empezara a quejarse

— ¿Quieres un beso de pescado?—pero antes de que Sakura se pudiera seguir riendo Gaara ya estaba ahí sujetando muy fuerte la muñeca de Sakura, ella presencio a Gaara y rápido soltó a Hinata

—Estoy aquí…y será mejor que te largues—dijo con rabia el chico pelirrojo que al parecer sus ojos estaban aun mas delineados o tal vez sean ojeras como señal de falta de sueño

Sakura no dijo nada, se acobardo de la mirada de Gaara y se fue a su lugar, él pelirrojo se sentó frente a Hinata y con su mano empezó a acariciar las marcas que había dejado Sakura

—No llores—suplico Gaara ya que Hinata tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos provocados por el dolor

—gracias—susurro

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal con…naruto?—susurro el nombre para que nadie lo escuchara y no hubiera mucho problema

—No me habla desde el sábado—dijo un poco triste la chica

—No te preocupes, de seguro hoy se verán… tu tranquila—dijo sonriendo el chico, y Hinata no lo pudo negar Gaara es demasiado guapo, es inteligente, es…perfecto en pocas palabras y si ella lo quería pero no lo llego a amar, lo que fue un desperdicio

—Eres el mejor—su plática fue interrumpida por un odioso compañero de su clase con un peinado de piña

— ¿En donde estaciona su carro Gaara?—pregunto shikamaru muy fuerte para captar la atención de todos— en su Gaarage

Instantáneamente se escucho la risa de todos los alumnos en el aula, shikamaru se acerco a Gaara y Hinata

—Tú le vuelves a hacer algo a Sakura y…—Gaara interrumpió a shikamaru

—Si tú "amante" Sakura le vuelve a hacer algo a Hinata te las veras conmigo—dijo y enseguida temari actual novia de shikamaru se acerco a ellos, parecía un volcán a punto de estallar

— ¿Amante? Mira chispita, no digas idioteces ¡Si no sabes no abras la bocota!—dijo molesta pero sus manos temblaban mostrando inseguridad

—Estoy seguro por eso lo digo—dijo Gaara sin alzar la voz y temari miro a su novio y a Sakura que estaban sudando en frio, los miro y salió del salón rápidamente

Sakura se acerco a Gaara, ella estaba dispuesta a golpearlo pero shikamaru le tomo la muñeca impidiendo que ese golpe llegara a la mejilla de Gaara

—déjalo…se tenía que saber algún día—dijo shikamaru captando la atención de todos en el salón

Sakura estaba que se moría nunca en su vida había sentido tanta humillación junta así que se fue directo a su asiento y omitió las burlas de todo el mundo, ella se arrincono para soltar unas lagrimas en secreto, shikamaru siguió a su novia, el se acostaba con Sakura pero aun así amaba a su novia temari; pero fue solo un par de veces pensaba él; aunque ya todo estaba roto

El profesor llego en un momento inoportuno, todos volvieron a sus posiciones normales, todo al parecer estaba tranquilo, sin embargo Sakura estaba muy molesta y en estos momentos estaba dispuesta hacer todo

…

— ¿Naruto?—pregunto la chica vestida de colegiala que estaba muy apenada

— ¿Qué pasa Hinata?—le pregunto el chico rubio acariciando su mejilla

La chica sonrió e inesperadamente se acerco a naruto depositando un dulce beso en la comisura de sus labios, fue tan repentina tan rápido, que naruto se quedo con los ojos abiertos, cosa que provoco en Hinata una risita burlona muy infantil. Naruto se recupero enseguida vio a su amada ojiperla con dulzura, después con sus manos la tomo por la cintura, procuro sujetarla muy fuerte para que ella no se le escapara de agarre, le sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces la beso. La beso como nunca ellos se habían besado, algo más profundo sus labios parecían moverse coordinadamente provocando un poco de cosquilleo en el estomago de ambos

— ¿Me esperas 10 minutos? Solo voy a hacer el examen que tengo pendiente y regreso—dijo naruto aun muy junto de su "novia-prometida"

—ok…pero hazlo bien…quiero que tengas buenas notas—Hinata deposito un beso en la barbilla de su novio para la buena suerte— te espero aquí, tomate tu tiempo

Naruto se alejo con una sonrisa en el rostro, volvía a la escuela a hacer el dichoso examen que tenía pendiente dejando sola a Hinata en una banca en un lugar muy solitario, tomando en cuenta que son las 4 de la tarde todo estaba bien, pero con lo que no contaban es que alguien desde lejos había observado todo

Esa persona se acerco disimuladamente a Hinata llamando su atención por los ruidos que provocaba con su torpe caminar

— ¿Sai?—pregunto la ojiperla al ver a el pálido chico que estaba un poco extraño sus ojos estaban rojos

—Hinata, me mando un mensaje naruto tienes que venir conmigo—dijo arrastrando un poco la lengua

—Pero si lo acabo de ver entrar—dijo Hinata señalando la escuela— ¿Por qué no me envió el mensaje a mí?

—Necesito ser yo—dijo sai y tomo a Hinata de la muñeca—acompáñame

El chico pálido que tenia actualmente los ojos rojos y las mejillas un poco coloradas jalaba a Hinata para llevarla a un lugar, por suerte no fue tan lejos fue a un par de cuadras del lugar

—Sabes que…mejor ya déjame—dijo Hinata viendo la situación, sai la había llevado a un lugar muy solitario, sai la tomo por la fuerza y la metió a un callejón muy estrecho y obscuro

—será mejor que te cayes, si no quieres que te callé—dijo Sai mostrándole un pañuelo blanco que parecía estar húmedo

Sin duda era cloroformo, Hinata sintió un terror inmenso que hizo que por un tiempo se quedara paralizada, sai aprovecho la situación y saco su teléfono celular, empezó a tomarle fotos a Hinata al azar mientras ella se resistía, el chico alzo la falda de Hinata dejando ver sus blancas piernas, después su pequeña ropa interior rosa con un conejito en medio de esta, por ultimo desabotono algunos botones de su camisa mostrando su abundante pecho y su tierno sostén que era el juego. Sai tomo fotos a todo esto, claro Hinata se resistía y cubría intentaba alejarse, pero sai tenía una cara espeluznante y ella temía que él le hiciera algo malo. Pero no soporto tanto abuso y le dio un golpe en la nariz a sai que enseguida empezó a sangrar

— ¡Ahora si no te salvas!—dijo sai tratando de evitar una hemorragia con su mano y con la otra acercaba el pañuelo lleno de cloroformo a la chica

Algo la salvo el sonido del celular de sai, que lo distrajo un poco dándole la oportunidad de Hinata de golpear la parte más sensible de sai, el se tiro al suelo por el fuerte dolor en su parte intima, Hinata aprovecho y corrió, mientras corría se arreglaba él uniforme y su cabello, no tenia tiempo de pensar en lo que había pasado

Ella distinguió un destello puntiagudo rubio, corrió hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo

— ¿Qué pasa hina?—pregunto naruto que tenía una sonrisa de despreocupación seguramente por el examen

Hinata con su rostro pegado al pecho de naruto tomo valor y alzo la mirada, pero esta vez su cara mostraba felicidad, como si ella hubiera omitido lo sucedido, claro que lo hizo solo para no causarle problemas nadie mas

—Tienes la cara de Yao Ming—dijo Hinata muy sonriente

—Ese examen estaba muy fácil—naruto le sonrió

Ambos se fueron caminando juntos al departamento de naruto, ellos ya lo habían planeado, hoy Hinata dormiría con naruto, con anticipación ya había llevado algunas cosas, después de todos son novios-comprometidos

Llegaron al departamento Hinata se sentó deliamente en una esquina del sofá ocupando poco espacio, sin embargo naruto se dejo caer en el espacio restante, puso su cabeza sobe las piernas de Hinata, realmente se estaba relajando, Hinata empezó a acariciar el cabello de naruto, esos masajes provocaron un profundo sueño en naruto, pero el sonido de su celular lo despertó de golpe, era una llamada

— ¿Tenten?—pregunto inmediatamente después de contestar el teléfono, a naruto le extrañaba una llamada de ella, de hecho ni un hola se dicen— ¿Qué?... ¿Es enserio?

Hinata miraba a naruto extrañada, naruto se había levantado de golpe y empezó a caminar en círculos, cosa que solo hace cuando está ansioso

— ¿No bromeas?... ¿Dónde está?...no dejen que se valla—colgó naruto y miro seriamente a Hinata

— ¿Qué pasa?—dijo preocupase— ¿Quién era?

—Tu primo Neji—dijo fríamente, Hinata solo se quedo callada

— ¿Qué?—naruto al interrumpió

— ¿Qué te hizo el maldito de sai?

—…—solo suspiro no dijo ni una palabra, pero naruto se acerco a ella, se arrodillo y la miro a la cara

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste?—le tomo con ambas manos las mejillas obligándola a mirarlo

—No quería dañarte…—dijo soltando unas lagrimas

—Hinata…estoy para protegerte…

—Es tu amigo—dijo rápidamente

—A eso no se le llama amigo…—estaba hablando muy fríamente provoco varios escalofríos en Hinata

Naruto la abrazo fuertemente y Hinata le respondió rápido, el calor de naruto la tranquilizaría

—prométeme que siempre que te pase algo lo dirás… quisiera estar siempre cuidándote—dijo con una voz muy seca

…

—Hinata quédate aquí—dijo naruto amarrando las agujetas de sus converses

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó Hinata que aun estaba usando el uniforme de la escuela

—iré por un mandado…quédate aquí y no le abras a nadie, llevo mis llaves—el chico abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?

—no…mejor descansa, también ha sido un día difícil para ti, abraza al zorrito—dijo naruto se despidió con una sonrisa y salió del departamento

Su rostro cambio después de ver a Hinata, en el se notaba un rencor enorme, salió rápidamente y con ayuda de su patineta llego rápido a aquel lugar donde lo estaban esperando, eran apenas las 6 de la tarde, hace 2 horas había ocurrido lo de Hinata, se dio prisa para llegar antes de que el asunto se les saliera de las manos

—Naruto—dijo la chica castaña que usaba dos colitas súper coquetas, su cara era de preocupación y miedo

—Tenten, tranquila…—dijo y sin permiso acaricio el estomago de 7 meses de su amiga—si te pones mal ellos también

—están en el garaje—Tenten señalo la puerta y rápidamente entro naruto a aquella pequeña casa que era de los padres de Neji, que ante el embarazo de Tenten decidieron regalársela a su hijo y que desde la edad de 17 se hiciera cargo de su novia y sus bebes porque desgraciadamente son dos, es decir más carga, mas gasto, y más ruido, pero ellos son fuertes y decidieron afrontar la realidad, estudian los fines de semana y trabajan entre semana, son una pareja muy fuerte no interesa mucho lo que digan de ellos en la escuela

Entro naruto la casa y ahí estaba Neji sentado en una silla de madera sencilla mirando a la persona que estaba tirada frente a él, era sai que estaba agonizando, tenía algunas curaciones en la nariz, Tenten sabia primeros auxilios y controlo la hemorragia que había dejado el golpe de Hinata

—No quise hacer nada hasta que tu llegaras—dijo Neji posicionándose alado de naruto

— ¿Puedo ver el celular?—dijo el rubio e inmediatamente le entrego Neji el celular de sai, era táctil y su pantalla era un tanto grande, naruto reviso las fotos, al verlas sintió un golpe en el corazón, era Hinata, ella estaba sufriendo, vio su ropa interior su cuerpo semi desnudo, la rabia le recorría todo el cuerpo, esa rabia que muchos conocemos como adrenalina

Tomo el celular con fuerza y lo arrojo fuertemente al suelo, se escucho el crujido de la pantalla táctil, después lo piso hasta que se mirara lo suficientemente mal, lo recogió y se lo arrojo a sai que estaba un poco mas consiente

— ¡Que te crees imbécil! ¿¡Por que lo hiciste!—dijo naruto muy alterado y le dio una patada en el estomago

—esta buena la Hinata—dijo sínicamente sai mientras se mordía los labios

Los chicos no soportaron mucho y se lanzaron a él dándole un par de golpes

— ¡Idiota! ¡Es mi prima!—dijo Neji muy enojado

—Pero si naruto, ya se la está…echando—dijo vulgarmente

Naruto no pudo evitar darle un golpe en la cara, que provoco que sai empezara a escupir sangre

—cállate imbécil…si te atreves a acercarte a Hinata de nuevo…con solo mirarla, te matare

—Como no verla si tiene un…enorme pecho…y unas—un golpe por parte de Neji lo interrumpió

— ¡Ya basta! ¿Qué no ven que es lo que quiere? ¡Déjenlo!—entro Tenten y se puso en medio de ellos para impedir que sigan golpeando a sai—si lo matan iremos a prisión ¿Eso quieres para nuestros hijos?

—Puto mandilón—dijo sai y se ganó un buen golpe por naruto

Neji abrazo a Tenten cálidamente mientras naruto se encargo de tomar el celular y destruirlo completamente, se aseguro que no quedara ningún rastro de las fotos

—Naruto—se acerco Neji tomando por el hombro de naruto— Yo me encargo de él, tu vez y cuida a mi prima, por favor cuídala mucho

—Neji, sobre Hinata…les pediré discreción con todos y más con su familia

—lo sé…Hinata me lo dijo, están secretamente comprometidos, la verdad que la familia de Hinata nunca se preocupa mucho por ella, pero no se preocupen yo no diré nada…—concluyo Neji

—Gracias—dijo el chico rubio y se digno a irse con su amada Hinata

…

El chico estaba un poco agotado, entro a su departamento tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, sin embargo lo hizo haciendo que una personita que estaba aferrada aun peluche de un zorro de 9 colas se despertara

—Lo siento Hinata—dijo naruto acercando se a ella

—Creo que me dormí—dijo con una tímida sonrisa, naruto no pudo aguantar las ganas de darle un dulce beso—… ¿Qué paso con Sai?

Naruto trago saliva, se sentó en el sofá donde anterior mente estaba acostada Hinata, la abrazo haciendo que se recargara en el, una posición muy cómoda para ambos

— ¿Fui tan obvio?—Hinata solo respondió con su cabeza—…no te preocupes, las fotos están borradas…ya no existen…como ese mal momento

— ¿Qué paso con Sai? El no era así…—lo dijo de una forma tan tierna como un niño preguntarle a su padre algo difícil de explicar

—Estaba drogado, siempre ha sido pervertido, pero esta vez estaba un poco pasado, sufrió una hemorragia…Tenten le salvo la vida

— ¿Le pegaste?

—Si—dijo a secas

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? El era muy tu amigo—se notaba la tristeza en sus palabras

—Aunque fuera de mi sangre…no permitiría que nadie te hiciera daño…—dijo depositando un beso en su frente

Para ambos llego Sakura a su mente ¿y si hubiera sido ella? De seguro hubieran dejado que sai la violara…pero obviamente no son iguales que ella

—olvida lo que te hace daño, y solo se feliz—le dijo naruto acariciando su flequillo

Naruto se fue resbalando por el sillón hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y con el sillón recargaba su espalda, bajo su mirada, se puso a pensar un poco

— ¿Qué te pasa naruto?

—Es que… no es justo que…olvídalo—dijo negando con la cabeza

—Dime…—suplico, la curiosidad la mataba

—Que yo que soy tu prometido…nunca te haya visto en ropa interior

Los colores se le subieron al rostro a Hinata, se puso nerviosa y nuevamente sus nervios no la dejaban pensar claro, ella aun portaba su uniforme, sus manos empezaron a desabotonar su blusa, Hinata bajo su mirada y el cabello de su frente le impedía la vista

—naruto—susurro Hinata y el chico giro su vista hacia ella, la miro ella había desabotonado un par de botones dejando ver su abundante pecho presionado, claro que no se veía muy bien el solo podía distinguir la división entre ambos

— ¿Hinata?—dijo sonrojado y rápidamente se apresuro a cubrir esa parte de su cuerpo

—naruto…—ella estaba intentando ocultar sus temores, pero lo hacía de una manera incorrecta, beso a naruto tan apasionadamente, algo que ambos nunca habían experimentado, el chico rubio no se negó a un beso así con Hinata, la beso como ella lo besaba con esa intensidad provocando cosquilleo en ellos, esos cosquilleos que ambos disfrutaron un buen tiempo

La mano derecha de naruto se puso a jugar con las piernas de Hinata, empezó a tocarlas sobre la falda haciendo ese beso más emotivo, por así decirlo

"_Hoy estuve a punto de ser abusada siendo virgen…quisiera que mi primera vez fuera especial…con la persona que amo…sé que no me arrepentiría de nada"_

…

¡Hola!

Gracias por los comentarios…saludos a todos, a veces no contesto por un problema de internet con mi computadora, espero continuar la historia pronto, porque se viene la etapa más difícil en la escuela, proyectos exposiciones, y muchas cosas así.

**¡Les pregunto a todos los que leen esta historia! ¿Les gusta el lemon? ¿Quieren lemon? ¿Enserio? ¿Me harán escribir mi primer lemon?**

¿En donde estaciona su carro Gaara? En su Gaarage (Risas o al menos eso quería)

También los invito a leer mis otros fanfic, serán extensos pero son buenos…bueno al menos la idea principal, solo lean un poquito a ver qué tal les parece

Yamile


	8. por siempre

:Oh God why: Ustedes me orillaron a hacer esto…

**Marry me**

El chico rubio no paraba de tocar las piernas de la ojiperla, se había vuelto algo incomodo para ella, pero decido dejarse llevar por el, pronto ellos sentían que la ropa sobraba, naruto intento desabrochar la blusa de Hinata mientras la seguía besando pero era difícil, el no podía controlar sus movimientos así que se separo del beso apasionado con Hinata para proceder, pero Hinata se torno un poco seria y se acomodo adecuadamente frente a el

—Naruto no—dijo bajando la mirada

El rubio solo la miro seriamente, prefirió no insistir en el tema, después de todo no quería arruinar las cosas con ella

— ¿Qué pasa Hinata?—dijo tratando de oírse lindo

—no creo estar lista

Se hiso presente un silencio incomodo para ambos, Hinata prefirió solo arrinconarse y empezaba a quitar el esmante azul de sus uñas como señal de nerviosismo. Naruto al otro extremo del sofá tratando de controlarse a sí mismo para que Hinata no notara su ansiedad. Era tal vez la primera vez que ellos habían tenido un encuentro tan cercano, el chico rubio empezó a tallarse la cara, sentía que esta se le caía de vergüenza, él se preguntaba cómo se atrevió a hacer o intentar eso con Hinata que es una chica muy reservada

—Perdóname…—dijo naruto ocultando su mirada

—perdóname tu a mí, quiero hacerlo solo hasta el matrimonio—paro un poco para tomar aire— si tu quiere puedes terminarme y hacerlo con quien quieras

Naruto se acerco a ella rápidamente, tomo con sus manos el rostro de Hinata para poder verla de frente, ella estaba soltando unas lagrimas y por lo tanto sus ojos se tornaron en un tono más claro, para el ella se veía hermosa mientras lloraba

—Luna, yo no haría eso—seco sus lagrimas con sus pulgares— te esperare hasta cuando estés lista…

La chica de una pálida piel se sonrojo un poco ante la idea de estar con naruto en una situación intima, pero un golpe en su corazón la hiso pensar más afondo sobre ellos. Pensó, que tal vez esto era solo un sueño, él, la persona que ella había amado desde el primer momento, ese amor imposible o platónico, ahora estaba junto a ella, acariciándola, besándola diciéndole cosas románticas y por si fuera poco se podría decir que ellos están comprometidos…pero hay algo que aun no está muy claro en esto

—Naruto, ¿tú que sientes por mi?—dijo apenas separándose de aquel beso

—Te quiero—dijo y continuo en un tierno beso entre ambos, pero Hinata lo rechazaba

— ¿me amas?

El chico parpadeo un par de veces y se separo de Hinata, puso al ratón en su cerebro a trabajar, no quería decir algo que ella pudiera malinterpretar, solo quería expresar sus sentimientos sinceros

—Bueno… primero tengo que admitirlo, lo que me enamoro de ti fue tu hermosa sonrisa, sabes cuando la veo me siento tan bien, como si algo dentro de mi me dijera que tú eras la persona, la persona a la cual entregaría mi vida, y así lo siento—suspiro y tomo la mano de Hinata— soy un tonto para expresar lo que siento, pero Hinata lo que siento por ti es de verdad, te amo…

—Naruto—los labios de Hinata temblaban y sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rosado, su piel volvió más fría, ella estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que naruto le decía algo así

—Fui un estúpido por no darme cuenta de la gran persona que eras, eres tan tierna, tan hermosa, tan…tú, y me siento culpable de todo lo que te pasaba con Sakura, nunca me lo perdonare

— ¿Qué? Naruto, tu no la obligaste a que me dañaran, de hecho tu me sacaste de varios problemas por ejemplo el accidente del baño—ella fue interrumpida por naruto

—Sí, te ayude cuando el daño ya estaba hecho…pero Gaara, el siempre estaba ahí…en el momento preciso, el debería—naruto bajo su mirada y guardo silencio porque sus palabras eran suicidas

—Pero te elegí a ti…Yo decidí amarte a ti—Hinata tomo las mejillas de naruto y lo beso— te amo…y eso no va a cambiar por nada

Ambos sonrieron y por un momento prefirieron olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones y estar en un mundo donde estén solo los dos. Ambos se abrazaron y se mantuvieron así un buen tiempo, transmitiéndose los sentimientos que tenían hacia el otro

— ¿Te quedaras esta noche?—pregunto naruto mientras depositaba un beso en el cuello de Hinata

—Si tu quieres…—dijo en voz baja y noto algo extraño en naruto, el se dejo caer, por suerte Hinata lo sujeto antes de que tocara el piso— ¿Naruto?

—Me siento raro—dijo el chico que estaba pálido y apenas podía levantarse

Hinata empezó a preocuparse así que ayudo a naruto a caminar hasta la cama donde lo recostó

— ¿Te sientes mejor?—pregunto Hinata y su instinto fue tocar su frente que estaba fría, no tenía fiebre, miro sus ojos y estaban normales, menos esas ojeras tan notables— no has dormido bien, a lo mejor por eso se te bajo la energía

— ¿Cómo puedo dormir? Si tu siempre estas roncando—dijo y se hecho una carcajada mientras cerraba sus ojos

— ¡Que malo eres!—Hinata se cruzo de brazos y sin querer su labio inferior sobresalía, haciéndola ver como una niña berrinchuda

El chico rubio abrió los ojos en el momento exacto en que Hinata tenía esa pose lo que provoco una tierna sonrisa en su rostro

—Eres hermosa—dijo entre un bostezo

—será mejor que te duermas—Hinata acaricio tímidamente la mejilla de naruto pasando por esos tatuajes de bigotes de gato que le gustaban mucho a ella

—está bien—cerro sus ojos y tomo la mano de Hinata— pero solo si me cantas…

La chica se sonrojo un poco, le avergonzaba que la oyeran cantar, casi nunca lo hacía, de hecho solo lo hacía con su familia y eso en grupal, pero con naruto era diferente ya lo había hecho antes, aunque naruto estuviera en un vestido muy femenino, no lo dudo mas y empezó a cantar una canción que era de su favoritas

_Donde quiera que estés, estaré yo también_

_Por ti yo voy, feliz yo soy, mi corazón por ti rezo_

_En mis sueños encontré tu mirada y desperté_

_La sensación de tu calor me protegió, me abrazo_

_Eres mi cielo y mi sol…_

_You are my only one way_

_Junto a ti estaré_

_Hoy te agradezco, eres en quien confié_

_You are the only one babe_

_Al que siempre amare_

_Aunque no entiendan, porque mi destino ya lo decidí _

_Heaven heaven heaven heaven heaven_

_If you are by my side we will never cry,_

_Never, never cry_

_Heaven heaven heaven heaven heaven_

_Heaven heaven heaven heaven heaven_

_I promise that you will never gonna be alone_

La chica dejo de cantar para apreciar a naruto, el se veía tan lindo tranquilo, e indefenso Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír y tocar su cara aunque lo hacía muy lento

—Hinata-Chan—dijo naruto entre sueños—cantas muy hermoso

—naruto-kun—ella beso la frente de naruto

Ella estaba dispuesta a irse pero naruto tomo su mano y la jalo hasta que ella estuviera sobre él, Hinata se puso nerviosa enseguida, estaban acostados y ella sobre él, sus labios estaban peligrosamente cerca

—duerme conmigo—dijo naruto y abrazo Hinata en esa posición

—n-naruto

Esa noche durmieron juntos y abrazados, la mayoría de tiempo si se podría decir así, ya que naruto se movía mucho y Hinata estaba atenta de que el no cayera de la cama, tal vez no durmió mucho pero se divertía con ver a naruto muy dormido

…

La ojiperla se miraba en el pequeño espejo que estaba en la pequeña sala de naruto, su rostro reflejaba una noche en vela en sus ojos y en su sonrisa se reflejaba una persona enamorada. Naruto se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente a esa chica que ese estaba arreglando un poco el cabello.

Ellos salieron del departamento como 2 jóvenes preuniversitarios muy enamorados, ya faltaba poco para los exámenes de la universidad, Hinata y naruto habían planeado ir a la misma universidad, claro es la más cerca y completa. Así que ellos planeaban estudiar mutuamente para el examen, llegaron a la preparatoria y había pocos alumnos fuera de los salones lo que significa que llegaron o muy tarde o muy temprano. Ellos se separaron ya que sus salones quedaban totalmente distanciados

—Te veré después de clases—dijo naruto y beso la frente de Hinata—cuídate

Hinata se dirigió a su salón de clases donde todos estaban hablando como locos, la chica entro normalmente con la mirada perdida en el suelo y dejo su mochila en su lugar. Pero algo estaba mal ella lo presencio cuando escucho a todos murmurando su nombre, alzo la mirada y en el largo pizarrón verde estaban escritas muchas palabras, muchas de ellas difíciles de entender. Hinata tuvo que poner atención a todo. Escribieron su nombre alrededor de frases como "me vendo barato", "soy puta" y "estoy embarazada", entre otras vulgaridades que ella prefirió no leer. La chica se quedo paralizada y fría, no sabía qué hacer, su oídos solo captaban los murmullos de todos sus compañeros, ella nunca se pregunto ¿Quién? Ni ¿Por qué? Estaba más que claro que esta era una obra más de Sakura…por su mente pasó Gaara, pero si él estuviera ahí ya estuviera junto a ella.

Empezó a dar pequeños pasos hacia el pizarrón, su boca se volvió seca, sus manos estaban temblando, pero ella decidida tomo el borrador y lentamente empezó a borrar desde el centro. Hinata nunca fue una chica impulsiva ni agresiva prefería callar, y así lo estaba haciendo retener esa rabia.

Se escucharon unas fuertes pisadas que se aproximaban junto a Hinata, esa persona traía consigo un par de borradores. Con prisa y agresividad empezó a borrar todo lo que estaba en el pizarrón, Hinata solo lo miro paralizada

—Na—fue lo único que pudo decir ya que este chico se dio la vuelta y miro a todos los que estaban hablando

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen a Hinata en paz!... ¡Si alguien le vuelven a hacer algo se las verán conmigo!—dijo naruto furioso, su rostro estaba rojo y sus brazos estaban aplicando mucha fuerza. Todos los de su salón se quedaron paralizados

—Naruto—dijo seriamente el chico pelirrojo con su cabello despeinado, e hizo una seña para que lo siguiera

El chico rubio tomo de la mano a Hinata y se la llevo a donde Gaara los estaba llamando. Los tres atravesaron los pasillos de la escuela y la mirada de todos estaba sobre ellos y obviamente los murmullos no podían faltar. Gaara los dirigió hasta un lugar muy oculto donde nadie los veía, ahí estaban Sasuke, kiba, Ino y tres chicos en el suelo

Hinata abrazo el brazo de naruto para darse protección y seguridad, Gaara vio esto de reojo y sintió un poco de dolor, en otras condiciones hubiera sido el brazo de él.

—Ellos fueron—dijo kiba dando con la punta de su pie una patada a shikamaru

—Y…Sakura—dijo Hinata en voz muy baja

Todos guardaron silencio y se miraron entre si

—se fue

— ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?—dijo Sasuke mirando a Temari que estaba llena de gis en todo el cuerpo

—Deberíamos—se acerco con rabia pero Hinata le sujeto la mano

—Gaara…no le hagan nada…

…

—No lo puedo creer naruto…—dijo la ojiperla sentándose bruscamente en el sofá

— ¿Preferías quedarte en la escuela?

—No pero…—naruto le dio un beso para callarla

—No le harán nada malo

Se escucho el golpear de la puerta, Hinata se levanto enseguida y abrió la puerta, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo hacia la persona que había llamado

—Gaara… ¿Qué paso?—pregunto sin dejar de abrazarlo

Naruto los veía intentando de disimular sus celos, pero era imposible el empezaba a morder sus mejillas por dentro y cruzar los brazos, Gaara lo noto y como un gesto gracioso la abrazo tiernamente, naruto se puso rojo como tomate

—Bueno ya ya—se acerca a ellos para separarlos

—No te pongas celoso, como quiera ustedes se casaran…déjala disfrutar de su soltería ¿no?—tomo la mano de Hinata y ella se sonrojo

Naruto le quito a Hinata como si fuera una muñeca y la abrazo

—No…ella es mía—el rostro de Hinata estaba en el pecho de naruto mientras este la abrazaba

El chico pelirrojo sonrió, veía esto como un divertido juego entre amigos después de todo no estaba tan deprimido al ver que Hinata era feliz con naruto y que este le correspondía y la cuidaba muy bien

— ¿Qué paso con ellos?—dijo Hinata girándose a ver a Gaara, pero naruto la abrazo por la espalda haciendo una situación muy incómoda, tomando en cuenta que están en el departamento de Hinata

—Solo usamos huevos y harina—dijo Gaara recordando la cara de ellos

— ¿Sakura?

—No aparece—dijo en un tono muy bajo—pero no te preocupes…

Hinata se preguntaba desde cuando estos dos se habían hablado ya que ellos nunca han cruzado una palabra desde los accidentes

_:Flash back:_

— _¿Se casaran?—pregunto Gaara mientras botaba la pelota anaranjada_

—_Sí, pero solo hasta que tengamos la edad—intentaba quitarle la pelota pero Gaara era más rápido, tomando en cuenta que jugaba baloncesto desde pequeño_

— _¿No creen que es muy pronto?—empezó a moverse hacia la canasta y naruto tras de el_

—_Sí, pero no estoy dispuesto a perderla—estaba un poco agotado_

— _¿De verdad la amas?—Gaara se distrajo y naruto le quito el balón_

—_Demasiado—naruto botaba la pelota y trato de lanzarla a la canasta pero Gaara puso su mano dejando que la pelota se fuera al otro lado de la cancha_

_Ambos chicos corrieron por ella y naruto la capturo antes y la siguió botando_

—_Está bien, pero… Si le llega a pasar algo…te arrepentirás toda tu vida—dijo Gaara mientras le robaba el balón y lo encestaba dejando a naruto con la boca abierta_

_:Fin flash back:_

….

Ya nuestros chicos estaban a punto de ser todos unos universitarios ellos ya habían hecho el examen de admisión solo faltaban los resultados que serian justamente en 2 días. Naruto había sacado para medicina y Hinata quería ser enfermera pero se dio cuenta que lo que ella iba a apreciar más y disfrutar es Escribir. Pero últimamente esa no era mucha preocupación para ellos, la familia de Hinata no se había preocupado mucho por ella los últimos días por eso ella ha estado deprimida, y naruto tuvo que hacer doble esfuerzo para animarla y sacarle esa sonrisa la cual el adoraba

Era una tarde de verano, temporada de lluvias, por suerte hoy solo estaba nublado, Hinata había sido secuestrada nuevamente por su amiga Ino, esta vez para jugar a las muñecas

—Te lo dije Hinata a ti el color azul es lo tuyo—decía Ino mientras le ponía sombras en los parpados Hinata color azul muy suave que apenas se distinguía

—Ino…Ya deja de maquillarme—dijo Hinata tallándose un ojo pero su amiga inmediatamente le quito la mano

—Te arruinaras todo, cálmate

Después de 1 hora arreglándole su cabello y maquillándola Hinata había quedado realmente bonita, su peinado era una cebolla dejando unos mechones de cabello enfrente que llegaban hasta por debajo de su pecho, claro sin omitir su fleco bien peinado, su maquillaje era natural y muy fresco

— ¿Ya?—dijo entre dientes

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Ino le puso una venda en los ojos, Hinata no dijo nada solo se quedo cayada

— ¿Y ahora qué?—pregunto cruzándose de brazos

—no hagas preguntas y párate que te pondré un vestido

Ino le puso el vestido a Hinata, como eran buenas amigas se tenían confianza, el vestido era blanco totalmente solo por un pequeño cinturón azul cielo que agrego Ino para hacerlo mas lindo. Hinata usaba unos zapatos tipo de bailarina color blanco, una combinación muy buena tomando en cuenta su piel y ojos

Ino fue por un momento los ojos de Hinata, la llevo en taxi hasta un lugar desconocido, y la hiso caminar un poco, Hinata pudo escuchar e imaginar ha donde la llevaba, solo se escuchaba tranquilidad, por lo tanto no estaban en la cuidad y también escuchaba una corriente de agua por lo que imagino un rio

— ¿Ino?—dijo Hinata cuando no sentía la presencia de nadie

Alguien le quito el pañuelo a Hinata dejándola ver el paisaje, y era mejor de lo que ella imaginaba, el rio estaba muy limpio, el césped tenía un color verde muy vivo las nubes estaban un poco claras, y junto a ella había un cerezo muy floreado haciendo esta escena más hermosa

— ¿Te gusta? Este es mi lugar favorito—dijo una voz detrás de ella, ella giro para ver de quien se trataba y era él, el chico rubio a quien ella amaba, el estaba vestido con un traje negro a lo cual ella se desconcertó, y no solo porque llevaba converse blancos y no llevaba corbata si no porque ¿Qué haría el vestido así en este lugar?

—naruto…—susurro y naruto solo le entrego un pequeño ramo de flores de cerezo con otro tipos de flores muy bonitas y llamativas. Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata y la hiso caminar hasta debajo del cerezo donde había una tipo manta con cosas incluyendo una guitarra

Naruto hizo que Hinata se sentara y el se sentó alado y tomo la guitarra, empezó a afinarla un poco, la chica no sabía que tocara algún instrumento…seguramente Sasuke le había enseñado o algo por el estilo

—Escucha—dijo naruto sonriendo mientras empezaba a tocar en versión acústica una canción que ambos conocían, marry me de Kim Hyun cantante favorito de Hinata

__

_Me río sin razón__  
><em>_Me contento sin motivo__  
><em>_Es tan suave - todo es aromático___

_Su voz ya es como un hechizo sobre mí__  
><em>_Te doy las gracias - es la primera vez que me siento así___

_No digas nada y por favor, abrázame__  
><em>_Por favor, acepte mi corazón___

_Cada mañana abro los ojos__  
><em>_Y bebo el café de la mañana__  
><em>_Se siente como en un sueño___

_En los días que me siento triste, me sostienes__  
><em>_Prometo en este momento te lo juro (juro que en este momento)__  
><em>_¿Vas a ser esa clase de amor para mí?__  
><em>_Esta es una canción de amor para ti (canción de amor)___

_Ya sea que tu realmente no lo sepas__  
><em>_O simplemente no lo entiendas__  
><em>_O si tu sabes lo mucho que mi corazón arde.___

_Mi corazón es sólo para ti__  
><em>_Pero sólo miras a otras personas__  
><em>_Y no sabes cómo me haces sentir___

_No digas nada y por favor, dame un beso__  
><em>_Por favor, acepte mi amor_

_Traducción en Español:__  
><em>_Kim Hyun Joong Marry Me / Marry You _

Naruto hizo a un lado su guitarra y saco de su bolsillo un par de anillos, eran sencillos e iguales, solo variaba el tamaño por los dedos de cada uno. El chico tomo el más pequeño que tenia gravado por dentro la frase "my promise"

—Hinata, con esto te prometo…que te protegeré y amare por siempre—le puso delicadamente el anillo, después beso su mano

La chica se quedo sin palabras, pero un par de lagrimas que recorría sus mejillas lo decían todo, ella estaba dispuesta a estar por siempre con el

—te amo—susurro y naruto le quito las lagrimas de su rostro con sus pulgares

—me lo pones—le dijo el rubio entregándole el otro anillo

Hinata le puso el anillo y después tomo su mano fuertemente

—Se que falta poco para que nos podemos casar ante la ley…pero prefiero hacerlo así

Ella se lanzo a él con un cálido abrazo

—lo hiciste perfecto naruto-kun

Naruto la abrazo fuertemente no la quería dejar ir, nunca…el se había enamorado perdidamente y estaba dispuesto a todo por ella

—hay que brindar—dijo el chico y saco la botella de vino y 2 copas de cristal

—Yo no bebo—dijo en un tono muy bajo Hinata

—Solo un trago—le rogo naruto mientras servía el vino hasta la mitad de las copas

—está bien—Hinata tomo esa copa y la choco con la de naruto. Ambos bebieron al mismo tiempo, por su garganta pasaba un ardor suave que en muchos lugares es para confirmar un compromiso pero esta vez este vino confirmaba una promesa

…

—_Naruto—_

Hoy me había casado espiritualmente con ella, se podría decir que es el inicio de nuestra historia, el pasado estaría en el pasado y lo más importante sería el presente. Al menos yo lo pienso así, tal vez ella piense diferente y que dentro de poco podría cambiar de pareja. Solo de hacerme la idea e Hinata estando con otro comienzo a estallar, Soy celoso lo sé, pero no quiero perderla

Decidimos quedarnos esta noche en su departamento, era muy distinto al mío, este departamento era más grande mas ordenado y moderno. No sé porque Hinata prefiere quedarse en el mío, pero bueno aquí estábamos. Yo estaba saliendo de la ducha y no podía sacarme esa canción de la mente "Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven" realmente Hinata cantaba como un ángel. Ojala cuando seamos más grandes me cante todas las noches para dormir…y a nuestros hijos

La idea de ser padre me hizo sonreír y mas ser padre con una mujer como ella. Aunque aun no tengo la edad, primero tengo que trabajar como doctor y después pesare en ello.

Salí del baño y ahí en el sofá estaba Hinata escuchando música con sus pequeños auriculares, se veía tan hermosa recién bañada, su cabello estaba un poco húmedo, su rostro se veía blanco y suave, claro no tenía ni una gota de maquillaje, pero aun así se le veían unos ojos hermosos. Ella me vio y me sonrió. Un día de estos me matara con esa sonrisa. Me acerque a mi pequeña luna y le di un beso en la frente

No le dije nada e inmediatamente me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso de agua, por fin el amargo sabor del vino se había ido de mi boca, a mí nunca me gusto pero era algo clásico en la boda o ¿no?...ahora que lo pienso creo que me equivoque de bebida

Me veía un poco afeminado con este pijama, era algo así como pijama de parejas, a mi mama le gustaba esa idea y nos la obsequio hace tiempo, a escondidas de mi padre claro. Mi pijama era un pantalón cuadriculado color azul cielo con café y blanco, la camisa era blanca lisa y me quedaba un poco ajustada. La de Hinata era igual solo que era un short, muy corto…me gusta.

Si mi mama nos viera ahora seguramente le daría un paro cardiaco, ella no sabe lo que he hecho con Hinata, una boda estilo espiritual, yo no creo mucho en la unión de personas por un tonto papel. Y si mi padre nos viera seguramente ya estuviera cavando mi tumba

Me acerque a donde estaba Hinata, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados susurrando una canción muy hermosa, creo que ella no sintió mi presencia así que aproveche para darle un beso

—Naruto—dijo sorprendida y se quito los audífonos

No resistí mucho y empecé a acariciarle su cabello. Me senté junto a ella y la bese suavemente. Ella me correspondía y me acariciaba la mejilla. Me sentía tan bien a su lado, besándola tocándola…realmente muy bien. Intercambiamos miradas sin decirnos nada, fue un instinto mío, ni siquiera lo pensé. Me levante y la cargue. Como el novio carga a la novia en la luna de miel, la lleve hasta la cama donde la deje caer suavemente. Ella estaba un poco sonrojada, pero era muy normal en ella, sus ojos empezaban a brillar y sus labios me llamaban para darle un dulce beso como de costumbre

Me puse sobre ella suavemente sin dejar caer todo mi peso sobre ella, mi luna cerro sus ojos esperando un beso, no la hice esperar mucho mis labios estaban sedientos de los suyos, nuestros labios empezaron con una danza muy suave que iba aumentando con nuestras caricias. Mis manos curiosas recorrían la cintura de Hinata, y las manos de ella recorrían mi espalda suavemente.

Mis ojos estaban cerrados, mis manos se volvieron mis ojos, Hinata ya no era una niña, ya era toda una mujer, su cuerpo era perfecto, su piel suave y blanca como la nieve. Su piel se ponía de gallina cada vez que la tocaba. Mis curiosas manos pasaron por dentro de la blusa. Su estomago estaba plano y demasiado suave, mi dedo se introdujo en el ombligo de ella provocándole cosquillas, ella se estremeció mientras reía, aproveche la situación para continuar con unas cosquilla, se veía realmente hermosa riendo

—No…naruto—me rogo y tuve que detenerme. Me miraba sonriendo y continúe besándola y acariciándola como antes

Me atreví a quitarle su blusa, ella no se negó en ningún momento. Primera vez que la veía tan descubierta, omitiendo ese accidente del baño donde estaba todo mal, pero bueno. Esto es diferente, su ropa interior era rosa pálido con un lindo moño en medio haciéndola ver tierna e infantil. Su rostro se lleno de color

—No te avergüences—le susurre en el odio y me dedique a besarle el cuello

Nuestras respiraciones se volvían más agitadas, mis labios se movían rápidamente yo quería devorarme a Hinata en este momento. Me sentía tan especial con ella, la amo no hay que dudar eso, pero también siento un deseo inmenso por ella. Sin duda la imagen tierna e inocente me atraía mucho

Las pequeña manos de Hinata estaban jalando mi playera intentando zafarla, me reí ante el intento fallido de mi luna, me aleje un poco de ella y me la quite en un segundo dejándola alado de nosotros. Ella dirigió su mirada a mi pecho, no presumiré que tengo un cuerpo muy marcado, pero estoy a medias, no me gusta hacer mucho ejercicio que digamos

Las frías manos de Hinata se posaron en mi abdomen y ella se acerco a besarme, creo que le había gustado. Creo que ella ya empezaba a disfrutar de esto, lo supuse por los leves quejidos que hacía cada vez que besaba su cuello

No aguante mucho y le di varias mordidas en su cuello, ella se quejaba un poco, claro que no fui tan agresivo, me controle un poco. Ella se acerco a mi cuello y empezó a morderlo pero ella lo hacía más fuerte

— ¡Ahh!—me queje y ella se alejo de mi. Puso una cara muy inocente

— ¿verdad que duele?

Me reí un poco por su cara y proseguí besando sus finos labios. Ahora que lo recuerdo seguramente Hinata toco mi abdomen por los tatuajes que tengo en el, lo bueno que a ella no le molestan estos tatuajes. Sus manos empezaron a bajarme mi pantalón, yo solo le ayude para hacerlo a un lado, ella no bajo la mirada supongo que tenía vergüenza. Lo bueno es que escogí un bóxer discreto color naranja, muy discreto.

Mi cuerpo ya empezaba a hacer reacción de la situación, mi "amigo" estaba muy emocionado, al menos lo puedo controlar hasta que llegue el momento. Si preguntarle le quite el short a Hinata y aproveche para tocar sus piernas, realmente eran hermosas. Sus bragas eran juego con el sostén solo que en medio tenía un corazón con la frase "love style" se veía tan bien.

Mis manos separaron un poco las blancas piernas de Hinata y me acomode en medio de ellas. Seguí besando a Hinata, ella me abrazo por el cuello haciendo esto un poco más profundo. Era una diosa. Se levanto y yo inmediatamente aproveche para quitarle esa prenda que empezaba a estorbar, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, creo que se necesita un llave para abrir esto

—espera—Hinata me ayudo a desabrochar su brasier, mi trabajo fue despojarla de el

Eran más grandes de lo que esperaba, y esos botoncitos eran de un tono rosado. Me puse nervioso de solo verlos, recosté a Hinata nuevamente para besarla mejor. No pude evitar acariciar uno de sus pechos, eran suaves y firmes a la vez, ella hacia unos gesto extraños cada vez que los tocaba pero al parecer le gustaban

Deposite un beso en uno de ellos, no quise hacer más, me controle un poco, aunque mi "amigo" la estaba muy emocionado y quería que empezara todo ya. Supongo que Hinata lo noto por la posición en la que estábamos. Me sentí un poco atrevido y una de mis manos toco la parte más intima de Hinata. Empecé a mover mi mano suavemente, mire el rostro de Hinata que estaba rojo como tomate, y hacia unas muecas muy lindas. Volví a besarla y tocar sus partes íntimas suavemente, creo que ella estaba más excitada que yo

Deje de hacerlo por un momento, creo que ya era tiempo para hacerlo. Me quite el bóxer, mi "amigo" no fue nada discreto, enseguida le quite su ultima prenda a Hinata y me recosté sobre ella para hablar antes de

—por favor cuida de mi—susurro a mi oído

—siempre…

Ella abrió un poco más sus piernas y las inclino un poco, yo no pude evitar tocar sus muslos, le di un beso. Esta vez era más intimo, nuestras lenguas se encontraban en una danza tal vez era solo por los nervios y ansiedad de ambos.

Tengo que cuidar que Hinata no sufra mucho si que lo hare despacio, tome a mi miembro y cuidadosamente fui entrando en esa parte intima, me entro un temor al ver la cara de mi luna, seguramente le estaba doliendo. Entre poco a poco con cuidado de no lastimarla, pero ella enterraba muy fuerte sus uñas en mi espalda, preferí no entrar completamente.

La mire y su cara estaba pálida, me preocupe un poco, pero yo ya estaba casi completamente dentro de ella

— ¿Estás bien?—pregunte agitado

—Sigue—digo y puso su boca en mi hombro

Creo que esto acabara un poco mal para mí. Deje que mi amigo entrara completamente en ese pequeño agujero. Hinata era virgen lo note desde el principio y es un alivio para mí, porque yo también nunca había estado con una mujer. Entraba y salía de ella poco a poco, esas paredes estaban muy húmedas por suerte me ayudaban a resbalan y provocar menos dolor. Ella me mordió el hombro, lo tuve que soportar, supongo que ella estaba sintiéndose un poco mal

Yo seguía mentalizando que tengo que ser cuidadoso, pero entraba y salía provocando un movimiento como un tipo de baile, y llegamos al momento…creo que se hace llamar clímax, ese momento en el que dejo de sentir dolor para sentir placer, lo supuse por su sonrisa, yo también lo sentía, peor estaba un poco agotado ya, por mi frente corrían gotas de sudor, Hinata me empezó a acariciar el cabello y besar mis labios mientras nuestra unión nos hacía sentir cosquillas en todo el cuerpo

Cuando esto estaba por terminar tome uno de los senos de Hinata y mordí ese botoncito rosado

— ¡Ahh, naruto!—gimió

Después de esto la bese y me fui separando de ella, hasta estar fuera de esa hermosa mujer.

Ella empezó a sentirse un poco avergonzada y se cubrió con las sabanas. Supuse que antes de todo debía de estar junto a ella, como la noche perfecta

Se empezaron a escuchar las gotas de agua caer, de seguro era otra tormenta como la de hace días. Lo bueno que comenzó después. Me acerque a ella en la cama cubriéndome con la misma sabana que ella, mi luna se acomodo en mi pecho como si este fuese una almohada. Al parecer ella estaba a punto de dormir estaba un poco cansada, y yo estaba a punto de morir del cansancio

— ¿Te lastime?—pregunte peinando su cabello

—un poco…fue un placentero dolor

¿Cómo puedo amarla tanto? Ella se volvió en una adicción y me moriré con ella.

….

¡No estaba muerta! ¡Andaba de parranda!

Hola, Hola, ¿Cómo han estado? Yo muy mal tareas y esas cosas, por eso no actualice pronto…y ¡Que barbaros! Ustedes…por no decir nombres a los que dijeron que si querían lemon me hicieron escribirlo… Mi primer lemon, por eso esta algo mal, no se mucho sobre eso pero bueno, espero que lo demás les haya gustado

La canción es HEAVEN Cover por DearGee

Les deseo a todos lo mejor, gracias por leer las tonterías de esta loca "escritora"

Yamile


	9. I Love You

…Cada vez que me besas siento que puedo volar…

Era una mañana cálida, daban muchas ganas de seguir en la cama hasta la tarde, pero estos chicos tenían que ir a sus últimos días de clases, el despertador llevaba sonando 10 minutos y ninguno de los dos se quería levantar…

— ¡Hinataa-Chan!—chilló el rubio mientras bostezaba

— ¡Naruto! ¡Yo también estoy cansada!—la chica le arrojo su peluche de un zorro de nueve colas, la noche anterior se desvelaron jugando un nuevo videojuego de batallas y claro que naruto no se iba a dar por vencido hasta que le ganara a Hinata

El chico se levanto como todo un caballero a apagar la alarma. Su cara estaba toda marcada ya que durmió en una sola posición total la noche por el cansancio, apenas abrió los ojos para ver a la diosa que había dejado en la cama. La chica de un largo cabello negro azulado, la chica que usaba un camisón un tanto sexy y tierno, la chica que naruto amaba, Hinata. Ella estaba recostada abrazando una almohada ya que el peluche estaba en el suelo. Naruto cada vez que la veía sonreía, era algo inevitable ya que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella

— ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Despierta!—dijo el chico cargándola y llevándola hasta la sala. A Hinata le gustaba que le dijera Hinata-chan ya que le recordaba un poco de su infancia cuando él la llamaba así

— ¡Ya! ¡Ya!—dijo poniendo los pies en el suelo—iré a arreglarme

La chica camino rumbo al baño pero el agarre de naruto la detuvo, él la abrazo por la espalda tiernamente, después deposito un beso en el cuello

—Te amo—dijo el chico abrazándola fuertemente

—Yo más—la ojiperla se dio la vuelta para verlo a los ojos y darle un dulce beso en la esquina de sus labios

…

Lo que caracteriza los últimos días de clases es que los alumnos andan más inquietos y más refiriéndonos a los que ya casi salen de la preparatoria, claro ya no tenían porque preocuparse, el verano comenzaba y ellos preferían disfrutar sus días antes de la universidad o del trabajo. Hay que resaltar que ahora los alumnos estaban más juntos, porque para muchos será las últimas veces que se verán

— ¿Entonces fuiste aceptada?—pregunto una pelirroja muy curiosa

—Sí, bueno tampoco hay mucha demanda en esa carrera, la gente odia leer y mas escribir—respondió Hinata— ¿Y tú?

—estás hablando con Karin, ¡obviamente no!, mejor seré prosti—Hinata intento sonreír haciendo una mala cara

Una chica con el cabello extremadamente maltratado se acercaba provocativamente a Hinata. Se puso frente a ella y la miro despectivamente como si esa mirada fueran rayos x

— ¡Ah! Ya llego la arrastrada—dijo como si tuviera un objeto que estuviera obstruyendo su boca—Mira como me dejaron el cabello tus amiguitos—se jalo uno de los mechones que parecían muertos

—ah…—susurro mientras abría una libreta y empezaba a verificar uno de los textos que ella escribió entre clases

— ¿Me harás caso?—temari puso la palma de su mano en la hoja y amenazó con arrancarla

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tu—dijo una voy muy frívola, el chico se asomaba por la ventana—hola Hinata

—hola Sasuke—susurro tímidamente

Temari miro a Sasuke muy extrañada y se hecho una carcajada completamente falsa

— ¿Qué, ahora vas a defenderla?, Bueno hinatita tan seria y ya te estás rondando a otro como una mosca muerta

Ante tal comentario Sasuke no evito reírse y Hinata solo se quedo tranquila mirando su libreta. Se sentía un poco avergonzada por la forma en la que le hablaba a Sasuke, pero a la vez alivianada ya que estaba Sasuke que le ayudaba en esta situación

—Que no sabias Sasuke, ella está casada…o eso dicen…solo esta de arrimada con naruto—dijo cruzándose de brazos y soltando unas risitas estúpidas

—sí, estas celosa o que—dijo una voz un tanto más aguda—hola luna—le robo un beso en los labios a Hinata, naruto había llegado justo en el momento indicado a ver a su esposa si se le podrá llamar así

Sasuke miro a los tortolitos que tenia al lado y no pudo evitar sonreír, su mejor amigo estaba feliz y con la mujer adecuada. Agradeció que no siguiera tras las pequeñas caderas de Sakura, unas caderas llenas de mentiras.

—ignórala, solo esta ardida porque su amiguita Sakura le bajo el novio—temari rechino los dientes y se largo de ese lugar echando humo

Últimamente Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata eran muy unidos tomando en cuenta que era el único que sabía realmente la verdad sobre su matrimonio secreto. Se quedaron platicando un rato sobre su futuro, estaban muy felices ya que todos habían pasado el examen de la universidad. Muy pronto se volverían en responsables o al menos eso quiero creer yo.

Que se puede decir de sus demás amigos, kiba e Ino, siguen juntos su relación fue mas allá de lo que ellos imaginaban se enamoraron y para ellos no había nada mas en el mundo que su amor, ya que se habían alejado de todos. Sai cayó en las adicciones, los rumores dicen que entro en un centro para rehabilitarse, pues nadie lo ha visto por la escuela. Sakura, desde la última bromita que hizo para Hinata no se ha sabido nada de ella, ni siquiera temari y shikamaru saben explicar lo que paso…pero lo que solo esperan esas personas a las que ella daño es que este bien…

….

— ¿Qué tal tus clases?—pregunto Hinata tímidamente mientras esperaba el ascensor junto a el amor de su vida naruto

—Nunca creí que la universidad fuera tan difícil—el rubio tenía la cara un poco asustada

—bueno solo llevamos 3 meses en la universidad, apenas empezamos

—la universidad solo nos distancia…nos quita tiempo—dio naruto y Hinata empezó a ponerse un poco fría y tener un temblor en el cuerpo

El elevador abrió sus puertas y estaba vacío, los chicos entraron quedaron por un momento inmóviles hasta que las puertas se cerraron completamente. Instantáneamente sus cuerpos se acercaron como unos imanes, sus labios se fundieron un pasional beso que estaban esperando durante mucho tiempo, las manos de naruto estaban posadas en la cintura de ella, las de Hinata abrazaban a su chico por el cuello y con sus fríos dedos acariciaba su cabello. Sus labios se movían rápidamente, y sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos. El chico rubio sin pensarlo dos veces levanto a la ojiperla recercándola en la pared, ella separo sus piernas para dejar entrar a naruto y estar así más juntos. Ellos no se separaban de aquel beso. La chica cruzo sus piernas a la altura de las caderas de él. De igual manera naruto la sujetaba fuerte para no dejarla caer

Desesperado naruto buscaba apretar los botones del ascensor, Hinata sin abrir los ojos lo noto y solo estiro su pierna para que la punta de sus pies tocara todos los botones

—Vamos a tener tiempo—dijo Hinata entre un susurro, pero fue rápido ya que naruto no estaba dispuesto a separarse de sus labios ni un segundo más.

La ansiosa lengua de naruto recorrió rápidamente el labio superior de Hinata asiéndola suspirar, ella no se resistió y mordió los labios de naruto un poco fuerte, tanto que se alejo un poco y puso su mano en él como si esto calmara el dolor

—Hinata—se quejo de dolor, pero Hinata tenía una mirada muy inocente y los labios hinchados provocaron que naruto los volviera a besar sin importar el dolor

Una mano de naruto buscaba entrar en la blusa de Hinata, y claro que ella no le iba impedir el paso, pero algo los detuvo un sonido algo así como _tin _ellos se separaron completamente y acomodaron sus ropas, enseguida el ascensor se abrió, y ellos caminaron disimulando lo que había pasado. Caminaron por los pasillos lentamente cuidando de que nadie los viera. Hinata abrió la puerta de su departamento y entraron ambos normalmente. Cuando se cerró la puerta se escucho un gran suspiro de ambos. La chica se dejo caer suavemente al piso y naruto se tiro en el sofá

— ¡Maldito estrés! ¡Maldita universidad! ¡Maldita profesora bigotona que me odia!—exhalo naruto intentando liberarse del estrés

—Si…la literatura es muy relajante sabes…pero aun así hay estrés—agrego la chica tallándose los hombros como para relajarse— ¿Por qué te odia la profesora?

—Siempre hago pequeñas bromas para divertirnos en su clase y se moleta, es histérica…solo porque pregunto el procedimiento para curar un paciente y yo dije llamar a la funeraria me puso a investigar—chillo

— ¿Qué te he dicho? Pórtate bien zorrito para que seas un gran doctor

El chico se hecho una carcajada y se levanto de golpe, se aproximo a donde Hinata se había dejado caer y la cargo, ella se acomodo como un bebe recién nacido en los brazos de su madre. Y como todo bebe se puso a jugar con el collar de naruto que tenía una forma como de diamante, a Hinata le gustaba mucho

—Hinata… ¿por qué hace mucho que no…?—se detuvo y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

— ¿Qué?—pegunto inocentemente dejando de ver el collar par verlo a el

—Ah…ya sabes…eso…—el sonrojo aumento y le empezaban a temblar los labios

—…. —un silencio vino acompañado de un sonrojo en Hinata—No… claro que no—dijo bajándose de los brazos de naruto

—Pero Hinata-chan…. —le rogó

—Ya dije que no, además tienes que hacer la investigación ¿no?—se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda al chico. Naruto empezó a comprender la parte fea del matrimonio, las esposas bipolares

—Pero…Hinata…la última vez que lo hicimos… ¡fue la primera!—insistió

—Mejor ponte a hacer lo que debes—sin verlo se dirigió a su habitación donde se encerró

—mujeres…—susurro para sí mismo, si Hinata lo escuchara seguramente dormiría en el sofá

…

—_Naruto—_

La medicina es una mier… bueno no, solo esa profesora. Aun no entiendo el porqué es tan amargada. Pero Hinata tiene razón yo puedo con esto y con mas. Tal vez sea difícil la universidad pero hare lo mejor para que mis padres y mi luna estén orgullosos de mi. Seré un gran doctor, un profesionista y tendré una vida más o menos genial. Mi querida luna se preocupa tanto por mi lleva horas encerrada en la habitación y me pidió que hiciera la investigación y que estudiara mil veces por si la vieja me preguntaba o algo así. Bueno ya con esta son 20 veces que leo el texto. Mis manos cubrieron mi rostro y deje escapar un pequeño grito que me ayudo para desahogarme. Mis dedos entrelazaron mi cabello y empecé a jalarlo con desesperación…lo he dicho universidad de…

—Na-Naruto-kun—me llamo una voz angelical un poco nerviosa, por fin me sentía un poco aliviado, suspire, por fin me libraría de estudiar aunque sea unos segundos. Gire para ver a mi amada, pero el sofá me impedía la vista así que me tuve que levantar, y se me habían entumido las espaldas bajas.

Wow, fue lo único que pude suspirar al verla, parpadeé un par de veces no lo creía…¿Era Hinata?...no era literalmente me quede con la boca abierta podía sentir el aire frio en mi garganta, por dónde empezar para describir a esta diosa…su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado como de costumbre, su rostro estaba un poco pálido, bueno eso era normal pero había aplicado un poco de maquillaje, se había puesto mascara…creo que así se le dice, sus labios tenían un liguero tono rosado brillante y bueno supongo que el color de sus mejillas era natural. Pero bueno…aquí venia lo difícil de describir, es que me quede embobado, ella estaba usando un…un…baby doll, era color negro, era un tipo vestido que llegaba a cubrir un poco sus muslos, pero no dejaba ver nada más que sus piernas. Y sus…bueno sus…pechos estaban perfectamente juntos y me provocaban escalofríos. Pasando a otra cosa este vestido o como sea tenía un listón rosado por la parte de los pechos y otro por donde terminaba es decir a los muslos, estaban como entrelazados con la tela….la verdad no sé como describirlo pero simplemente Wow.

Ya me empezaba a arder la garganta creo que llevaba mucho con la boca abierta, Hinata estaba sonrojada y me miraba tratando de ser ¿Sexy?...por dios ¿Es posible que sea más? Camino provocativamente hacía mí, yo seguía como una estatua viéndola, se puso frete a mí y con su dedo indicé me empujo como si tuviera súper fuerza me deje caer en el sillón aun admirándola. Se incoó frente a mí, sus rodillas estaban a mi costado dejándome si escapatoria. Sus frías manos recorrieron mi cabello alborotándolo más de lo que yo lo había hecho, su rostro se acerco peligrosamente, sus labios se movían alrededor de los míos dejándome unas ganas inmensas de devorarlos, pude captar un aroma así como de fresas seguramente era su lipstick. Ella roso sus labios con los míos y se alejo inmediatamente, me di la oportunidad de lamer mis labios y si, sabia a fresa.

Sus caderas bajaron hasta estar sobre mi…sobre mi…parte que me hace hombre, ella sonrió tímidamente y empezó a mover su cadera hacia delante y hacia atrás como indicándome los movimientos que ella desea hacer…más adelante, mis manos sostuvieron su cadera y empecé a acercarla más a mí, ella ya me había puesto un poco incomodo con estos movimientos, ya me estaba provocando demasiado y quería que ella lo notara, sus labios se acercaron a mi rostro más bien a mis oídos

—Bien, ahora puedes volver a estudiar—susurro y con un brinquito se alejo de mí, no supe cómo se soltó de mi agarre tan fácil. Por dios ella caminaba tan normal y yo seguía aquí con el… ¡Muy animado!— ¡Ah! Y cuidadito y te veo entrar al baño

Y yo tenía muchas ganas de decir ¡WTF! Enserio, casi se me sale por naturaleza. Hinata lo había notado…pues claro llevábamos mucho tiempo de abstinencia y bueno…soy hombre…y ya…

Me levante de golpe para verla y ella ya había entrado a la habitación dejando el rastro de ese hermoso perfume que ella solo usaba en ocasiones especiales. Roge a mi cosita que se calmara un poco pero era imposible, no estaba dispuesto a volver a sentarme a estudiar y mucho menos encerrarme en el baño a…desahogarme… a Hinata le gusta jugar rudo

Mis pisadas eran fuertes y decididas, entre a la habitación y ahí estaba ella admirándose en el espejo, se le veía una diminuta cintura y unas grandes piernas torneadas de infarto. Me acerque a ella y la cargué en mi hombro como si cargara un costal, claro que Hinata pesaba menos

— ¡Naruto!—se quejo una y otra vez hasta que la deje caer "sutilmente" a la cama — ¿Qué te pasa?—me pregunto cruzando un poco su pierna dejando ver un poco de su ropa interior que escondía tras esa lencería tan sexy

Que de embobado pero moví mi cabeza un poco para volver a la realidad

—Esto pasa—dije señalando mi parte masculina— ¿Por qué me provocas y me dejas votado como un perro?

—Tu dijiste que necesitabas des estresarte…solo te ayude un poco—dijo como si a ella no le afectara en nada lo que acababa de ocurrir

—Pero ahora no puedo calmarme…—dije sonriendo como a ella le gustaba, bueno eso lo supongo porque siempre sonreía así suspiraba

—Si lees un poco—insistía pero la interrumpí yo llego a ser mas necio

Me acerque a ella y bese su cuello de tal manera que ella soltara un ligero gemido, pero enseguida con sus pequeña manos empujo mi pecho alejándome de ella. Me miro con una cara tan inocente, pero ese maquillaje la hacía ver tan sexy que no le creí su cara de niña buena

—Naruto…es que hoy no puedo—susurro secretamente como si hubiera alguien más en esta habitación lo que me causo un poco de gracia pero preferí no reírme frente ella y seguir con mi postura de serio desesperado

—No mientas, Yo sé exactamente cuando ocurre eso—dije refiriéndose a su periodo, y no es que sea un pervertido que reviso todo lo que hace si no que en esos días siempre esta mas pálida, suele acostarse a llorar de dolor y ser un tanto más bipolar…por cierto cuando pasa eso me siento tan impotente por no poder ayudarle en nada

—Naruto…perdón—fue lo único que dijo e intento cubrirse un poco con el zorro de peluche que de ser mío paso a ser de ella ya que se había enamorado de el—pero puchi dice que no—se refirió al peluche

— ¿Puchi? Se llama Kyubi —corregí a mi luna y después le quite al peluche dejándolo muy lejos de nosotros para que no viera nada inadecuado

Me puse sobre ella y sin pedirle permiso la bese intensamente hasta quitarle la última gota del labial con ese delicioso y tentador sabor fresa, acerque demasiado mi parte masculina a la parte femenina de ella para que notara todo el daño que me estaba causando, y creo que no le molesto solo hizo un tipo de mueca extraña. Mi mirada dejo su rostro para dedicarse a apreciar sus preciosos y redondo pechos, ¡por dios! Esta chica es mi delirio, un día de estos me matara

Y si seguía sin tener un encuentro así realmente hubiera muerto, ella cree que es fácil pasearse por la casa en ropa interior, cambiarse frente a mí y peor aun bañarse y salir con una diminuta toalla y no tener ninguna consecuencia…creo que después de todo me desquitare un poco, aunque debo recordar se un caballero con ella si no Gaara me matara… ¿Por qué demonios recordé a ese tipo ahora? Creo que ahora ya no funcionara igual

—te amo—susurro entre nuestro beso y mis manos traviesas recorrieron cada centímetro de su ser, ella empezaba a ponerse un poco colorada ósea que empezaba a disfrutarlo, mi lengua impaciente entro en su boca y nuestras lenguas empezaron a encontrarse en una buena danza pasional

Mis manos eran algo grandes, creo… y tome con ellas fuerte sus muslos para separarlos un poco y poder acomodarme entre sus piernas, pero ella enseguida hizo una mueca, ah cierto aun uso el pantalón. Me apresure a quitármelo quedando en unos bóxer ajustados negros, ahora seria más cómoda para estar en esa posición, y lo note por su manera de gemir. Las frías manos de Hinata se pusieron en mi cintura e intentaban quitar mi camisa, pero era inútil. Tuve que ayudarla con eso también. Bese apasionadamente su cuello y antes de que ella soltara un gemido me aleje bruscamente de ella dejándola con sus piernas un poco abiertas y sus labios hinchados por aquel beso

Inmediatamente cuando no me sintió cerró un poco más sus piernas y se sonrojo por completo

— ¿Qué se siente Hinata-chan?—agregue una sonrisa juguetona y ella me miro de reojo un poco enojada haciendo una mueca con sus labios. Dos de mis dedos fueron a ese lugar tan privado para Hinata y para mí, mis dedos empezaron a hacer movimientos circulares en su zona intima y ella empezaba a estremecerse

—Naruto—se quejo un poco mientras seguía mordiendo su labio. Me detuve y la mire fijamente como diciendo "esto va enserio". Lo bueno de este vestido o como sea es más fácil que quitar que un sostén ya que solo un par de nudos lo sostenían como tirantes. Incluso Hinata los desato por mí, creo que también estaba un poco impaciente. Sus grandes pechos me volvían loco pero aun me controle solo acariciándolos suavemente. Tan solo con acariciarlos y me deleite con los gestos de Hinata, sus gemido eran lo que me hacia realmente llegar a la locura extrema, le quite completamente ese vestido y mis besos bajaron de sus pechos a su estomago plano, bueno no era tan plano pero era sexy, y mas su ombligo que me daba tanta ternura. Nunca creí ver a Hinata usar una braga tan pequeña como esta que solo cubría esa parte intima…pero no era momento para entrar en detalles con eso, me sentía tan ansioso y nervioso por hacer esto de nuevo

Ciertamente no soy un experto en esto…nunca me había puesto a pensar que tal vez Hinata y yo no lo habíamos hecho solo porque no le gusto… ¿soy un mal amante? Por dios la peor pesadilla de cualquier esposa…Naruto no debes de fallarle a Hinata, por esta vez creo que no le dolerá porque ya no es virgen, solo espero que llegue al punto máximo

Primero me dedique a sus tiernos labios antes de eso

—acuérdate de cuidarme—me recordó y me empezó a morder el lóbulo de una de mis orejas…es cierto me aleje solo un poco de ella para ponerme la protección, se dice que sin gorrito no hay fiesta, y es verdad, se que estamos casados y pues los matrimonios quieren hijos…pero no es por mi si no por Hinata un bebe nos limitaría el tiempo y no tendríamos tiempo para nuestros estudios…todo se dará con el tiempo…además que la familia de Hinata no sabe ni si quiera que estamos viviendo juntos y menos mi padre

¿Por qué siempre me desmotivo?, me sentía un tanto ajustado por aquella cosa pero sería mejor así, Hinata cerró los ojos esperando mi acción y no la deje esperar mucho, entre suave con cautela. Ella solo arrugaba la nariz y jalaba mis cabellos.

Bueno al menos no fue tan doloroso como la primera vez. Me miraba tan fijamente que me daba un poco de no sé, no sé que esté pensando pero no la defraudaré, empecé a moverme dentro de ella y ella parecía un gatito, solo le faltaban mis cicatrices para que sea realmente sexy.

—…ah…cuidado…más rápido—decía entre gemidos y yo la obedecía, creo que estoy perdidamente enamorado de esta diosa, no puedo hacer nada más que estar a su lado y hacerla muy feliz es lo único que deseo en esta vida

—Mírame…—le dije y abrió sus ojos, estaban tan hermosos—te amo Hinata— ella nunca aparto su mirada de la mía y en ese momento sentía cosquillas en todo el cuerpo que legaban a mi cerebro

—Naruto—gimió y luego suspiro

…Vaya manera de olvidarme completamente del mundo y estar con Hinata, esta fue nuestra segunda vez y estoy orgulloso de decir que fue maravillosa ella llego a el cometido, lo sabía por su sonrisa que no se le borro incluso cuando dormía, era un ángel realmente un ángel…ojala en un tiempo nuestros hijos sean como ella

—Naruto—me llamo mientras me incorporaba nuevamente a la cama para abrazarla por la espalda—mañana voy a ir de compras

—Ah… ¿Con quién?—pregunte mientras me acercaba a oler su hermoso cabello con aroma tutifruti

—sola…—hubo un pequeño silencio y deje que ella empezara a juguetear con sus mechones de cabello

—Sabes lo que opino sobre esas compras "a solas"—le dije un poco enojado, si no me permitiré dejarla sola y que le hagan daño otra vez, de por si me arrepiento de la vez que la deje un poco sola y sai…ese imbécil

—Puedes acompañarme—no sé si fue una orden o pregunta pero le respondí con un beso en la cabeza

—_Hinata—_

Empecé a sentirme un poco incomoda como ayer naruto y yo bueno…tuvimos cosas que ver hoy me propuso acompañarme de compras…si supiera que vengo a comprarle algo por ser el mejor esposo del mundo, aun no sé cómo me lo sacare de encima para comprar su sorpresa. Hoy me puse algo atrevida creo, y naruto no dejaba de mirarme las piernas como si no las conociera bien. Bueno es que me puse un short largo solo unos cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla y una blusa escotada, después de todo aun hace calor por aquí en konoha

— ¿Por qué tengo a la novia más hermosa del universo?—pregunto naruto mientras tomaba mi mano

—Porque eres el chico más maravilloso del mundo—respondí con una sonrisa

Ambos nos quedamos viendo una tienda de videojuegos pero no había nada bueno e interesante, todos esos juegos ya los teníamos y pasábamos maravillosas noches jugándolo

—Mira quien está por aquí—esa voz era tan conocida y extraña a la vez…tarde un poco en reaccionar

— ¡Gaara!—me lance a él y me recibió con un cálido abrazo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo

— ¿Cómo has estado pequeña?—sus ojos seguían igual, de hecho todo en el era igual incluso esos auriculares con Rock a todo volumen

—muy bien y ¿Tu?

—También—me sonrió y se alejo un poco de mi— tienes un "novio" muy celoso

—Si…—susurre y no pude evitar soltar una risita. Quería ver la cara de naruto pero Gaara fue más listo y me beso la frente. Inmediatamente sentí a naruto junto de mi y abrazándome por la cintura

—Hola Gaara, cuánto tiempo—dijo entre dientes y su cara era realmente hermosa cuando estaba celoso

—Hola zorrito—dijo Gaara riendo— ¿Te ha cuidado bien naruto?—me pregunto cómo amenaza

—Claro—y abrase a naruto con mucho amor para que desaparecieran sus celos

—Mas te vale—le dijo a naruto, valla nunca creí que estos dos pudieran hablar tan bien estando yo presente

Un celular sonaba supongo que era el de Gaara ya que yo desconocía el tono, y tenía razón el reviso el mensaje y nos sonrió

—Bueno chicos, me tengo que ir, cuídate—dijo y me beso en la mejilla como despedida, y después le dio de sorpresa uno a naruto— ya para que no te pongas celoso—se fue riendo

Y yo también tuve que soltar una carcajada, me parecía muy gracioso Gaara beso la mejilla de naruto se veía algo homosexual, y bueno eso lo odio naruto ya que se jalaba la mejilla limpiando aquel beso y asiendo caras tan ridículas. Gaara miro a lo lejos y puso dos dedos en su mirada y después los dirigió hacia nosotros como dando a entender que nos tiene vigilados

—entonces…"pequeña" a dónde vas a ir—hizo una hermosa mueca con su boca

— ¡Waa! Naruto no estés celosito—dije muy tierna y jale sus mejillas y le di un beso en medio del centro comercial, la verdad no me daba vergüenza

El empezó a sonreír y luego puso su postura de novio celoso

—Zorrito…—me miro de reojo y aproveche para hacer una carita linda incluida con un puchero…para el eso es irresistible, empezó a reír y me beso en los labios

—Ok, hinatita, solo porque te amo—me abrazo por la cintura y empezamos a caminar— ¿A dónde vamos?

—primero, quiero ir a retocarme espera aquí—dije y camine la baño más próximo, no iba a retocar mi maquillaje ni nada, no soy de esas solo quería pensar un poco a solas sobre qué hacer con naruto y su regalo

Me miraba en el espejo, y me fue inevitable arreglarme un poco siempre tengo que estar perfecta para naruto aunque el jura que soy perfecta en cualquier situación aun despeinada y sin maquillaje. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un llanto de una chica que estaba en un baño, valla que ha de tener problemas supuse. Aunque no pueda hacer nada por ayudarle. Me lo han dicho mil veces no hables por extraños. Pero esta chica estaba derramando lágrimas a montón, su llanto no paraba por más que trataba de disimular, aunque seamos las únicas chicas en este baño. Se abrió la puerta del baño y fue inevitable ver de quien se trataba por el reflejo del espejo. Un destello rosa y mil recuerdos vinieron a mi mente

—Sakura—dije y la chica levanto su mirada, sus ojos verdes estaban hinchados y su rostro pálido

—Hinata—dijo sin ninguna expresión se miro a sí misma en el espejo— ¿Crees que el suicidio es bueno?

—Claro que no—trate de hablar lo más normal que pude, me sorprendía verla y más en estas condiciones— hay muchas razones para seguir viviendo

Me miro e intento sonreír mientras seguía derramando lágrimas

— ¿Aunque a nadie le importes?—suspiro—solo soy una mierda mas de este planeta

—eso no es cierto, Sakura no pienses así

—Hinata…estoy embarazada…y no sé quién es el padre

Hubo un silencio realmente incomodo, ella se recargo en la pared justo al lado de los secadores de manos

—Puedes salir adelante sola, no necesitas a un hombre a tu lado—le dije siendo lógica pero ella me negó con la cabeza

—eso lo dices tú porque estas casada, si quedaras embarazada obvio que naruto estaría apoyándote—sentí un golpecito en el corazón de solo imaginarme en su situación, es verdad naruto me apoyaría en el embarazo pero…bueno no importa

—Yo te puedo ayudar, buscaremos un empleo para que lo puedas mantener y—ella me interrumpió

— ¿Tu? ¿Ayudarme? Después de todo el daño que te he hecho…solo querrás matarme…

—No, Sakura…te ayudare…después de todo fueron más los años de amistad…—le sonreí y le ofrecí mi mano para cerrar un trato pero ella se lanzo a mí en un cálido abrazo…

Cuando éramos amigas no las pasábamos abrazadas y pues necesitaba esos abrazos que subían el ánimo…ella era mi amiga y para mí el daño quedo atrás…ahora pienso en lo que diría naruto en este momento

—Enserió luna, tienes un corazón enorme—me dijo cuando me vio junto a Sakura

….

—Naruto necesitamos hablar con nuestros padres urgentes—le dije mientras él me abrazaba y me besaba el cuello

— ¿Por qué la prisa?—no le respondí solo tome la mano de naruto y la coloque en mi vientre…lo mire fijamente a los ojos esperando que me entendiera

….

¡HOLA!

Se supone que este era el capítulo final pero…se me agotaron las ideas, pronto subiré el final, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Otro lemon? Si bueno, espero que no les moleste pero ando practicando, es para mí muy difícil ya que yo nunca he experimentado nada parecido.

Sakura, Bueno desde un principio planee que se reconciliaran, aun no está por terminado esto, pero como comente anteriormente yo me distancie mucho de la persona a quien yo consideraba como una hermana, escuche por ahí que las personas cambian y así me paso, por el momento yo no he vuelto a hacer amiga de "Sakura", ¿Qué si me gustaría? Tal vez, pero ella cambio sus ideales y ahora es completamente distinta, yo preferiría buscar a una buena amiga que no esté tan mal, que no sea obsesionada en el desmadre.

Sonara estúpido pero la vida de Hinata en este fanfic es más o menos basada en la mía, mis supuestos amigos se la viven burlándose de mí, mi apariencia física las cosas que hago y digo. Me arte de esto y bueno ahora casi ninguno me habla por revelarme, pero no seré una tonta mas, no me dejare engañar por las personas nuevamente…Solo me falta encontrar a mi defensor Gaara y al amor de mi vida Naruto.

Gracias por escuchar…o leer, jeje gracias por seguir esta historia ¡los Quiero mucho!

Yami


	10. Helpless when she smile

Helpless when she smile

—_Naruto—_

El ambiente era tenso y tan tenebroso, me sentía inofensivo en este lugar, yo conocía muy bien este lugar era la casa de mi amigo Neji, solo que las chicas se la pasaron limpiándola y arreglándola elegantemente. Incluso mi luna me obligo a vestirme como ella quiso, estoy usando un traje negro con zapatos del mismo color, ni siquiera dejo que me pusiera mis tenis converses, lo único que llevaba de mi era la camisa color amarillo, porque hasta ella escogió la corbata negra, lo debo admitir me veo elegante y según ella algo sexy. Tengo que agradecer a mi cabello por ser puntiagudamente rebelde, porque si no Hinata me lo hubiera peinado muy formal.

—Deja de temblar así, es solo una cena—me dijo una mujer se cabello castaño sujetado elegantemente, Tenten había cambiado mucho desde que es mama, ella estaba cargando a uno de sus gemelos supongo que era la pequeña Ayame por su ropita rosada

—Creo que hoy moriré—dije tragando saliva lastimándome un poco la garganta, malditos nervios, me sentía como un corderito bebe en medio de una manada de leones hambrientos…bueno creo que éramos dos corderitos, Hinata se acerco a mi aferrándose a mi brazo como si fuera ese peluche que ella ama tanto— Tranquila

—Tranquilo tu...—Hinata estaba un poco más tranquila que yo, ella ya conocía a mis padres y tenía una buena relación con mi mama, pero de igual forma mi padre y el de ella…eso será lo peor

—Nosotros ya pasamos por eso…verán que dentro de poco podrán dormir tranquilos—se incorporo Neji a nuestra conversación sentándose en el sofá con su otro hijo….enserió… No solo embarazo a Tenten a los 17, si no que son gemelos, eso no es tener mucha suerte.

Tenten platicaba con Hinata tranquilamente, estas chicas me ponían de nervios, enserio, la casa se sentía vacía no me sorprendería si un fantasma viniera a asustarnos ahora. Suspire. Y antes de que me dejara relajar en el sofá el sonido de un timbre sonó, mi corazón se detuvo era el momento. Rápidamente se levanto Hinata, ella se veía hermosa con ese vestido rosado, era sencillo pero la hacía ver tan inocente y tierna, solo que no llevaba zapatos altos y se veía bajita a mi lado. Pero me sentía extraño desde ayer no pude ni siquiera tocar a Hinata, me costó besarla….seré lo que sea…pero no soy un cobarde, bueno solo un poco

— ¡Hola!—pude escuchar decir a Hinata muy contenta, no mire a la puerta me quede quieto un momento hasta pare de respirar

Valla pude escuchar hasta donde estaba sentado los tronidos de sus labios cuando saludan de beso en la mejilla

— ¡Naruto son tus padres!—dijo mi hermosa luna y suspire. Incluso volví a respirar normal, me levante del sofá y me cerque a ellos, tengo que saludarlos. En mi cabeza solo pasaba la frase, _actúa normal actúa normal actúa normal_, mil veces

—Hola mama, hola papa—dije un poco frio por un momento sentí que hable como Sasuke, mi padre estaba serio y se veía raro pero bueno Hinata dejo de ser tímida con él y estaban hablado muy bien

—Ho mi vida—mi madre siempre tan cariñosa, la amo. Se lanzo a mí y me dio un caluroso abrazo, realmente extrañaba mi madre y su forma tan sutil de quererme. Ella se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido rojo quemado, y su cabello enrizado, siempre me gusto su cabello ese color rojo único ojala lo herede mi…

Demonios.

— ¿Cómo has estado hijo?—me pregunto mi padre, se preocupa por mí, ósea que no me odia tanto como lo esperaba

—Bien…papa—estaba a punto de decirle algo importante pero fui interrumpido por mi madre como de costumbre

— ¡Ah! ¡Pero qué hermoso bebe!—exclamo mi madre mirando a Tenten con su hija— Es igualita a ti Tenten…lo bueno—susurro lo ultimo y las tres mujeres que estaban en esta casa empezaron a reír, nosotros los "hombres" estábamos sentados en la sala muy cayados, incluso ese "hombrecito" que tenia Neji en sus brazos

—Entonces ya les pusieron nombre—no sé si fue pregunta, mi padre estaba muy raro hoy supongo que sospechaba algo

—La niña se llama Ayame, yo le escogí el nombre, me gusto a leerlo, y bueno el niño—Neji fue interrumpido por su prima, ósea mi hermosa Hinata

—Vamos Taeyang que te quieren conocer—dijo tan infantil llevándose al pequeño bebe con ella

Neji nos vio y suspiro

—Al menos no le puso Edward Jacob—sonrió y no pude evitar reírme, enserió Tenten se pasaba… su hijo podría reclamarle en unos años

— ¡Taeyang! Como el cantante ese que les gusta—comento mi madre sorprendida

—Sí, de hecho le iba a poner Donghae porque es mi favorito, pero Neji se negó porque según él se escucha "don-gay"—refunfuño Tenten y nos miro de reojo

—Mujeres—suspiramos los tres y nos relajamos un poco hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez sentí la piel de gallina….estaba a punto de poner un huevo y salir corriendo, Cena con mi suegro…nunca lo he conocido, pero según Neji se parece mucho a su padre que en paz descanse

Neji se levanto a abrir la puerta, mire con temor de reojo y ahí estaba el, exactamente igual a Neji, bueno tenían un tremendo parecido, supongo que así será Neji de grande. Esos ojos color perla es de familia, pero ninguno más hermosos que los de Hinata. Sentí una pequeña mano colocarse en mi muñeca y jalarme pero parece que peso mucho porque ni siquiera me pudo mover un poco

—Te voy a presentar a mi padre—me dijo entre dientes un poco nerviosa, no me había dado cuenta que ella dejo de cargar al bebe y lo estaba cargando mi madre muy contenta…supongo que le gustan los bebes…genial

Me levante junto a mi "novia" y nos acercamos a donde estaba su padre, el señor olía un loción muy masculina y un poco de tabaco, solo me daba más temor

—Papa, el es naruto uzumaki—me presentó Hinata con una sonrisa de convencimiento

—Mucho gusto señor—soné lo más amable que pude y extendí mi mano para saludarlo y tardo un poco pero me la dio, estrechar manos con mi suegro…paso uno superado

Silencio. Incomodo. Muy incomodo.

— ¿Tienen hambre? La cena ya esta lista podemos pasar al comedor—siempre oportuno mi buen amigo Neji

Pasamos al comedor, era largo y para 8 personas me senté junto de Hinata, junto a ella mi madre que estaba en uno de los extremos, después mi papa, mi suegro y Neji, Tenten estaba junto a mí, cuidando en su carrito a sus bebes que estaban bien dormidos

La cena paso tan rápido, mi padre empezaba a hablar de cosas no se, diferente solo par ano tocar el tema, y pues el padre de Hinata le respondía y hablaban bien. El problema era yo, no podía articular una palabra con nadie, Hinata y mi mama hablando y disfrutando la comida que preparamos durante toda la mañana, Neji hablando con su tío, y bueno Tenten y yo cayados. Trataba de comunicarme con los bebes pero los muy malos no me respondían telepáticamente

El postre y la bebida…sentía tantos nervios ¿apoco así se podrán todos al conocer a sus suegros? Un poco de helado en una copa con galletas suaves, y una copa de sidra o lo que sea de todos modos Hinata y yo ni siquiera lo olimos

—Hinata tiene un corazón enorme—comento Neji, creo que era lo primero que me llamaba la atención de su plática— Le ayudo a una ex amiga suya a seguir adelante, ella ahora tiene una vida estable

Si, Sakura, enserió yo nunca creí que Hinata la perdonaría, pero bueno después de todo el daño Hinata la quería como una amiga, yo no pude perdonar a Sakura por lo que hizo, me engaño y daño mucho al amor de mi vida, pero de igual forma la apoye para que tuviera un pequeño trabajo y pudiera mantenerse. No hemos sabido nada de ella los últimos meses, seguramente ya dio a luz. No es por nada pero empiezo a sospechar que el hijo es de Sasuke ya que el también ha desaparecido un poco de nuestras vidas desde que le conté lo que paso lo de Sakura…pero si el niño sale pálido no sabría decir si es de mi amigo o del imbécil de sai

—Lástima que se haya ido a estudiar literatura o como sea—reprocho el señor y Hinata al oírlo borro la sonrisa de su rostro, me sentí tan mal con este comentario, su papa no estaba muy alegre de la carrera que había escogido según el ella morir de hambre como escritora o como fuese esa carrera

Mi mano busco la de Hinata y la tome para que se tranquilizara. Ella estaba fría seguramente estaba igual o más nerviosa que yo

—Ella es una gran escritora, sus historias son maravillosas—comente sonriendo sin pena alguna, ella me miro sorprendida

Seguramente porque ella nunca le enseña a nadie lo que escribe, pero bueno ella tarda horas bañándose y yo tomaba su libreta y empezaba a leerla, era la única oportunidad que tenia y realmente es muy buena, incluso escribe con la letra bonita

Otro. Silencio. Muy incomodo.

—Naruto parece buen chico, tiene unos excelentes padres además de que es amigo de Neji…creo que supiste escoger bien a tu novio

—no es mi novio

Silencio. Preferí que siguiera el silencio durante más tiempo, Hinata lo dijo tan seria, ella aun intercambiaba miradas con su padre, pude sentir la mirada de los míos. Incomodo

—Hinata y yo nos casamos—le ayude terminando la frase, se escucho el caer de una cuchara a la mesa. Casi sentía un cuchillo atravesar mi pecho y mis oídos completamente sordos por un grito

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Por qué?

Las preguntas de nuestros padres eran realmente frías, y temerosas

—Nos amamos demasiado

Trague saliva en seco, se siente tan horrible. Apreté fuerte la mano de Hinata para que se sintiera segura estando a mi lado, aunque quisiera decir que yo también me siento bien. Quería tomar ambas manos de Hinata pero su mano izquierda estaba sujetando las manos de mi mama. Es cierto ella nos ayudo con el trámite para casarnos, llevamos 2 meses casados ante la ley gracias a ella. Pero si la echamos de cabeza probablemente tendrá muchos problemas

— ¿Viven juntos?

—Si—respondió secamente Hinata, su papa no estaba enojado, Yo diría molesto solo se puso un poco rojo y tenía el ceño fruncido pero no reaccionaria con agresividad, eso quiero creer

—Tienen 19 años, son demasiado jóvenes—comento mi padre con cara de preocupación

—lo sé padre, pero la amo, no puedo vivir sin ella—me sorprendí de mis palabras quería decir todo lo que sentía pero se iba a ver demasiado falso, me imagino lo que ha de pensar el padre de Hinata, el solo se caso para acostarse con mi hija…no lo hice por eso, la amo y no quiero perderla, no quisiera que se enamorara de alguien más—Estoy dispuesto pasar mi vida con ella

Un silencio incomodo de nuevo, los bebes empezaron a despertar y Tenten se fue para que sus hijos no interrumpieran nada, Neji prefirió quedarse por si las cosas se salían de control

—creo que estoy embarazada…

Lo dijo, por dios mi muerte está cerca lo presiento. Cerré mis ojos y respire profundo para calmarme y ver la expresión de nuestros familiares, mi padre bueno que puedo decir su cara de preocupación, pero estaba tranquilo, su padre, me dio temor, el aplicaba mucha fuerza en sus puños su rostro estaba tornándose rojo y sus ojos vidriosos

Mi madre abrazo a Hinata enseguida y me sonrió tímidamente como para darme aliento para seguir hablando. Me senté correctamente con mis manos y piernas cerradas como si fuera un militar mire al señor y me dedique a hablar

—Lo sé somos jóvenes, pero es mi—fui interrumpido por Hinata

—Nuestra—dijo sin soltar a mi madre

—nuestra responsabilidad, no se preocupen seguiremos estudiando y trabajare en las tardes para poder mantener—fui interrumpido nuevamente

—Esto era lo que me temía que ocurriera

—Tienen 19 años, ni siquiera se pudieron esperar a acabar una carrera y tener un trabajo con el cual vivir

—lo sé señor, no lo planeamos, pero será mi responsabilidad me encargare de su hija y le demostrare que la amo

—Son jóvenes, hoy se aman, mañana les gusta alguien más… no quiero que mi hija sea madre soltera…ni tampoco este casada con alguien que no ama

—Lo amo, y Naruto es mi vida ahora, el siempre me protegerá—las palabras de Hinata me daban un poco de confort, por dios sigo vivo

—Al menos me queda otra hija, a ella la educare bien…buenas noches—se despidió y se marcho como si nada le importara. Vi a Hinata ella estaba a punto de llorar de no ser porque mi madre la abrazo y yo trate de hacer lo mismo pero mi padre se levanto de la mesa supongo que quería hablar conmigo, así que lo seguiré tendré más tiempo para hablar con Hinata

Se sentó en el sofá donde anteriormente estábamos hablando y yo me senté junto a el

—Sabes…lo que estás haciendo es muy valiente—me dijo con un sonrisa en su rostro—Estoy orgulloso de ti, solo por como actuaras y espero que lo cumplas

—Papa…es que…la amo tanto soy capaz de dar mi vida—dije con el corazón

—Sé lo que se siente, yo sentía lo mismo pro tu madre a tu edad y pues ahora lo sigo sintiendo… y también daría la vida por ti hijo—me abrazo y me deje llevar pocas veces mi padre me abrazaba, seguramente porque ya estoy grande

Nuestro abrazo paternal fue interrumpido por las mujeres de mi vida

—Dice Hinata que si llega a ser niño le pondrá Minato—dijo muy contenta mi madre

Genial. Ahora esa cosita ya tendría nombre y sin consultármelo

—Minato Goku—agrego Hinata—así Naruto estará más contento

Sonreí estúpidamente así es, siempre quise un hijo llamado Goku

—mañana mismo iremos al hospital

Genial. Ahora vamos a ir a un hospital, odio los hospitales. La noche fue pesada Hinata se la paso un poco aliviana estando con mi madre, y yo con mi padre, los llevamos a nuestro departamento, bueno en el que vivíamos esta semana el de Hinata, a mi madre le gusto mucho y eso. Pero ellos tenían que irse.

Ella estaba sentada tranquilamente en el sofá algo le incomodaba seguramente era por su padre, pero ¿Por qué ella se preocupa por el si él nunca se preocupo por ella? No me tenía que entrometer. Me acosté en el sofá poniendo mi cabeza en las piernas de Hinata, la mejor almohada que puede existir en este mundo

—le llame a Gaara—me dijo un poco bajo, ya no me molesta Gaara ella es mi esposa además de que está embarazada de mi—me contesto una mujer, se llama Matzuri o algo así…estoy feliz por Gaara

—Que bien, encontró el amor—dije como si me importara y Hinata empezó a jugar con mi cabello— ¿Estás bien?

—el nos acompañara mañana al hospital

Huy, con qué era eso, bueno no me molesta después de todo el siempre estuvo al pendiente de Hinata la cuido y protegió pro mucho tiempo, fue como un buen amigo para ella, y el y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común, entre ellas Hinata

—Tengo miedo—me dijo controlando el llanto

—Luna—dije y gire mi cabeza para quedar frente su estomago y besarlo—todo estará bien

…

—Lo único que gane que mi padre supiera que me acuesto contigo—dijo molesta dando fuertes pisadas hasta entrar a nuestro departamento

Empiezo a creer que si es bipolar…y mucho…hace un momento esta alivianada pensando en un nuevo futuro y ahora está enojada, no la comprendo…de hecho ni yo mismo me comprendo. No sé qué nos pasa en este preciso momento

—Hinata…todos hablaron contigo incluso Gaara…necesitamos hablar—le roge pero ella seguía cruzada de brazos esperando algo

Se escuchó un diminuto ruido, era la tostadora, Hinata tomo ese pan a medio tostar y lo mordió agresivamente. No estaba dispuesta a escucharme, como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo. Me acerque a la cocina a ver si así llamaba por fin su atención

—Escucha, no sé porque estas molesta todo está bien—le dije tocando su hombro

—empezaba a encariñarme

— ¿De un retraso?—trate de sonar gracioso y hacerla reír pero dudo hacerlo, me miro de reojo un poco molesta y abrió el refrigerador para terminar de beber mi bebida energizante color azul, que no me termine ayer y a Hinata se le había antojado

—Eso fue un retraso…no un bebe—sonaba triste y me partía el alma verla triste. Me acerque para rodearla con mis brazos y darle un beso en los labios, un suave beso

Me miro con los ojos vidriosos y después me abrazo hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho y me utilizo como una almohada de lágrimas. Cuando el doctor dijo que no era un bebe que solo era un retraso natural, todos nos tranquilizamos excepto mi madre y ella, creo que si querían ese bebe y no digo que yo no, pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacer más cosas y hacerlas bien

—Hinata, ese bebe esta esperándonos, me anda diciendo que nos jugo una broma—trate de hacerla sonreír a su manera infantil—Dice que el vendrá a nuestro mundo en el tiempo correcto, quiere que sus papis estén listos

—Yo también quisiera planear un bebe—me sonrió y sentí una satisfacción por dentro

—te parece cuando yo ya sea doctor…créeme que me encantaría atender el parto—dije sin pensarlo

—Si, será perfecto—me dio un corto beso

Estuvimos abrazados un buen tiempo recargue mi barbilla en su cabeza, ella era bajita perfecta para mi, sus manos me abrazaron con fuerza y empezó a reír…Creo que ya le vendría su periodo siempre que pasaba eso se ponía bipolar

— ¿Tú crees que mi padre me desherede?—me pregunto sonriendo

—no creo…nos perdonara—despeine su fleco se veía tan sexy despeinada, pero créanme cuando digo que no quiero hacerle el amor durante un tiempo…

…

Nunca creí llegar a hacer esto, pero con el tiempo y un poco de practica me decidí, lo llevaba planeando un buen tiempo, no sabía cuando era el momento, el momento en el que yo le diría lo que sentía de una manera tan suya de hacerlo, solo espero no decepcionarla. Ella tan inocente tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana, yo me sentía un cachorrito juguetón que solo ladra y juega, éramos una pareja muy dispareja, pero ella estaba enamorada de mi desde hace mucho, y yo me enamore perdidamente de ella y todo empezó con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me hipnotizo

_SHE KEEPS THE SECRETS IN HER EYES  
>SHE WRAPS THE TRUTH INSIDE HER LIES<br>AND JUST WHEN I CANT TAKE WHAT SHES DONE TO ME  
>SHE COMES TO ME<br>AND LEADS ME BACK TO PARADISE_

— ¿Naruto?—me llamo y solo le sonreí no planeaba dejar de cantar hasta el final

_SHES SO HARD TO HOLD__  
><em>_BUT I CANT LET GO_

Me puse un poco nervioso mi voz no desafinaba y tenía miedo a fallar pero confiare en todos esos ensayos

_IM A HOUSE OF CARDS IN A HURRICANE__  
><em>_A RECKLESS RIDE IN THE POURING RAIN__  
><em>_SHE CUTS ME AND THE PAIN IS ALL I WANNA FEEL__  
><em>_SHE DANCES AWAY JUST LIKE A CHILD__  
><em>_SHE DRIVES ME CRAZY, DRIVES ME WILD__  
><em>_BUT IM HELPLESS WHEN SHE SMILES (OH WHEN SHE SMILES.. SHE SMILES...)_

En el último SMILE ella me sonrió, mágicamente esto era mucho mejor que el video de los Backstreet Boys en esta canción

_MAYBE ID FIGHT IT IF I COULD__  
><em>_IT HURTS SO BAD, BUT FEELS SO GOOD__  
><em>_SHE OPENS UP JUST LIKE A ROSE TO ME__  
><em>_WHEN SHES CLOSE TO ME__  
><em>_ANYTHING SHE ASKED ME TO, I WOULD_

_SHES OUT OF CONTROL__  
><em>_BUT I CANT LET GO_

Le entregué la rosa roja que estaba realmente hermosa ella la acepto y era increíble como no dejaba de sonreír, realmente le gusta y eso me hacía sentirme tan bien, tome su mano y la lleve hasta el balcón nadie estaba afuera solo un hermoso atardecer que era mi cómplice en esta velada tan romántica

_IM A HOUSE OF CARDS IN A HURRICANE__  
><em>_A RECKLESS RIDE IN THE POURING RAIN__  
><em>_SHE CUTS ME AND THE PAIN IS ALL I WANNA FEEL__  
><em>_SHE DANCES AWAY JUST LIKE A CHILD__  
><em>_SHE DRIVES ME CRAZY, DRIVES ME WILD__  
><em>_BUT IM HELPLESS WHEN SHE SMILES (OH NO.. WHEN SHE SMILES...)_

La sujete de la cintura y ella me abrazo poniendo su rostro en mi pecho, pero ahora no era tiempo de eso, con mi mano alcé su barbilla obligándola a que me mirara

_WHEN SHE__LOOKS__AT ME (WHEN SHE LOOKS AT ME)  
><em>_I GET SO WEAK (WEAK)_

Realmente este no era el final de la canción pero como la estaba cantando acapela no importaba mucho, sus ojos estaban inundados ella quería llorar ¿lo habré arruinado? Ella me sonrió y yo pude un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja

— ¿Crees que me demanden los Backstreet Boys por una mala cover?—ella se empezó a reír tímidamente cubriendo su carcajada con su mano—no lo hagas tu risa es perfecta

—la odio—trato de disimular su felicidad

—Pero yo la amo—me acerque a si rostro para besarla, sus labios tan suaves tan deliciosos, ella temblaba como la primera vez que nuestros labios se encontraron— ¿Cómo estas hermosa?

—Eres tan perfecto—sus lagrimas recorrían su rostro, sin embargo yo seguía besándola—por dios te amo tanto

—Prométeme algo…—sujete su rostro con mis manos y me miro con esos ojos hinchados por el llanto que se tornaron de un tono más violeta— Pase lo que pases nunca dejes de sonreír, tú, tu sonrisa…tu felicidad es lo que me mantiene vivo

—naruto…—no sé si la deje sin palabras o fueron mis labios que la callaron pero sé que me ama estoy seguro que nuestra vida será excelente…después de todo seremos felices…nos amaremos por siempre—nunca te vayas…

….

Cuando te enamoras ya no hay mucho más que hacer, te enamoras de esa persona, para ti es perfecta y nada ni nadie te puede hacer cambiar de parecer, el dolor de dejar a esa persona es mortal…por eso agradezco estar junto a Hinata, la chica que me espero durante mucho y que gracias a eso me di cuenta de la gran mujer que era, estoy enamorado y dudo que este amor algún día acabe…solo se puede multiplicar cuando nosotros estemos listos para tener una hermosa familia…Hinata yo no me alejare de ti…no lo hare hasta que dejes de sonreír

**Fin**

…

Estoy llorando… ¡NO QUIERO FIN! Pero nada es para siempre y a veces agota tantas vueltas al asunto. Espero que les haya gustado mi forma de acabar esta historia, no soy muy buena para los finales, pero no es un final les dejo a su imaginación la familia y las cosas que harían juntos, tal vez sus e hijos y los de Gaara terminaran juntos…eso me gustaría

Quisiera agradecer a cada uno de ustedes muchas gracias por hacer esta historia lo que es, las personas que leyeron esta historia que la siguieron hasta el final, gracias. Espero que esta historia no se les olvide y esté presente en esos momentos que digas "Ho. Mira como en este fanfic" "me enamore como naruto" "siento que su sonrisa lo es todo para mí", Me siento feliz de decir adiós con esta historia y haber causado risas, lagrimas y cosquillas en el estomago por mis estúpidas cursilerías.

Pero Claro YAMILE no se despide aquí ¡Claro que no! Estoy trabajando en un proyecto Fantástico, enserio Tiene NARUHINA, quisiera que cuando lo publique lo leyeran enserio les servirá con muchas cosas ya lo verán y espero no defraudarlos. Así que no me pierdan el contacto mucho, lo subiré antes de Noviembre es que primero quiero tenerlo bien escrito y todo.

**Porque ustedes me dijeron que si escribí lemon a mis 16 años…nunca se me olvidara…sigo traumada…** Ya casi tengo los 17 y prometo escribir mejores lemon en un futuro

Los quiero mucho y gracias por todo su apoyo, siempre les deseare lo mejor

Su amiga

Yamile


End file.
